Nanomachines Midoriya
by StevenTLawson
Summary: All it takes is the need, the drive, the desire to help people to make a difference, Izuku will make that difference, in exchange he will be set upon a different path, one that may set in motion changes that extend far beyond the normal bounds of mortality. He is the The Cyborg Hero - Nano. Rated M for Language and Violence
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god, there's so much blood." I hear someone screaming.

"Where's his leg, holy- is that his arm over there." I hear sirens approaching.

"He's still breathing, half of his chest is caved in." another voice rings, it hurt to keep my eyes open.

"Please, stay with me, you're going to be okay, please, please, please." As everything begins to fade to black.

" _How did I get here"_ was my last thought before my eyes closed.

* * *

 **Two Hours Ago**

"Stupid Kaachan," Izuku muttered as he pulled himself out of the riverbed. He had just gotten out of school when his childhood best friend turned bully and his goons decided that Izuku hadn't gotten enough exercise in gym class, so they made sure he went for a swim.

Dripping wet, the young green-haired boy crawled up the embankment. His torment had gone on for close to ten years now, _"ever since I was diagnosed quirkless everyone's been dumping on me."_ Izuku reached into the water and grabbed his backpack.

He started pulling out his belongs anything made of paper was ruined and anything with electronics was unsalvageable, like his phone. "I guess I need to come up with some lie again."

As the young boy walked down the path he normally walked home, he never had people to hang out with or go anywhere so it was a path he could travel with his eyes closed and earbuds in. But since his phone was destroyed, he had to listen to sounds of cars and people as he walked. As he passed by an alley way he heard a sniffle, somehow over all the noise of the crowds and cars Izuku could hear it, someone was in distress.

Izuku turned down the alley and crept toward the sound, "He-hello?" he called out. "Is someone there? Are you okay?" as he ventured further in. Before he stumbled upon a girl who looked his age, with a long black ponytail and looking on her features, Izuku blushed furiously, _"Holy super crap, this girl is hot"_

"Um, are you okay? Miss?" Izuku cautiously approached, not wanting to startle the girl.

She looked up at him with big puffy eyes, before she wiped away some tears, "Snf, yes, I'm fine."

"You uh, don't sound fine." Izuku said, "How can I help?" The four most important words he's ever known. A hero is not someone who can stop a crime, defeat the bad guy and get the girl. It's just someone who sees something they think is wrong and ask, how can I help.

"It's really not important." The girl said more indignantly.

Izuku didn't want to let this go, someone needed help and he was going to be there. "If it made you cry, it has to be important. Please, I, I want to help you." As he sat down cross-legged in front of her, "Even if the only thing I can do is listen." He smiled widely at her.

The girl smirked, _"At least he's determined."_ Sighing before she relented. "It's my parents, they don't want me to be a hero, they want me to go to business school and learn to run their company." She watched as the boy never took his gaze off her. "I have a strong quirk and I want to use it for more than just designing products for my parent's company, I want to go to U.A. and be a pro and save people. Be more than what people see. You understand, right?"

Izuku thought for a moment, "Sort of," He scratched his head. "I think that's truly special that you want to save people with your power. And I understand what it means to want something that everyone who should be supporting and cheering you on want you for something else." He recalled his mother giving up on his dreams, his father taking off, his friends deserting him, his teachers ignoring him. Tears welled up in his eyes. "It's not fair and it hurts, it hurts so much, but you have to fight, you can let them tell you what you can be, or you can make yourself into the person you want to be."

He stood up on his two feet and extended his hand towards her, "I've always wanted to be a hero and I think that's really great that you want to save people, and I bet with however awesome your quirk is you'll be a great hero, one of the best. So, don't let anyone stop you, because I believe you can become a hero." He started to say all the things he wished someone had been brave enough to say to him.

The girl blushed at the empowering speech she was given before taking the boys hand, "Wow that's some speech," she stood up and suddenly the boy's face turned a shade of crimson. "Is something wrong?"

" _Sweet merciful god, why is she so hot."_ Izuku quickly shut his eyes and looked away.

The girl looked down for a second and then realized, _"What a little gentleman."_ The blouse she was wearing was one that clung to her form being tucked into her skirt it really made her mature figure stand out even more than it normally would. "Do you like what you see, it's okay if you do."

Izuku nervously nodded his head. Causing the young lady to laugh, "Oh you're too much. I'm Momo Yaoyorozu. I'm the daughter of Nashi and Ringo Yaoyorozu."

Izuku gasped, "Yaoyorozu Industries, they're the preeminent hero support company, they design and sell the gear 83% of all pro-heroes in Japan use, 47% in China, 62% in Korea and they recently signed a contract to provide 22.22% of supplies to the American heroes." Izuku nerded out over related hero knowledge.

"Wow you sure know a lot about my family's company. What's your name?" Momo chuckled.

Blushing at his unintended knowledge dump, "I-Izuku Mi-Midoriya, my mother is Inko Midoriya and my father is…" he trailed, not sure how to answer that, his father's name is Hisashi Midoriya, but he hasn't seen him since he was four so what does that make him.

Momo realizing that to be a delicate situation maneuvered the conversation in a different direction. "Since we're sharing, and I told you my dream, what about yours?" she asked, then watched as the boys features hardened and softened, "Midoriya, I'm sorry, it's okay if you don't."

"All my life," he clenched his fist, "I have had a dream, that one day I could be a hero that people look up to, even in the darkest hour, that when I arrive, and they see my smile they know they are safe. I want to be a hero that saves everyone no matter what, I don't care if I'm the strongest, fastest, smartest or most powerful, I want to be a hero for everyone. I want it so bad it burns in my chest like a fire, I want something I can never have."

Momo looked at his tear stained face, "What do you mean Midoriya, you sound like a hero already."

"I'm quirkless." He bluntly said. "I can't save anyone, I can't save myself. But you have a quirk and it must be incredible, you're going to go on and do amazing things, save tons of people, and every step of the way I'll be cheering for you. Believe in yourself, if you can't do that, believe in me, because I believe in you."

Momo stared at this strange boy she had just met. "Izu," before the sound of cackling cut her off.

"Well ain't that just fuckin' precious." As two figures strode out from around the corner. The first person looked like a seven-foot-tall bear-man, his fur covered arms ending in large thick claws. The second was a woman wearing spiked BDSM gear while carrying a large spiked whip.

The woman strode over cracking her whip along the ground leaving gashes in the ground. "Aww aren't they cute together, do you think they'll look cute when they're in pieces?"

"Maybe, but you heard the lady she's some rich dad's little," the bear man leaned closer to Momo which made Izuku pull her away from him, "itty bitty princess." Then he looked her up and down, "well maybe not itty bitty." As he long tongue lapped at his jowls.

"So, we kidnap her, then you and I can "play" with her a bit, she doesn't need to be able to walk or even speak really, before we call her daddy and ransom her off." The woman flexed her whip between her hands.

"I like that plan," the bear-man said as he watched out of the corner of his eye as Izuku started to nudge Momo back and away from these kidnappers. "And I can have the little boy for a snack?"

The woman cackled evilly, "Yes, let's do this quick before someone comes by and sees us."

"Momo run." Izuku pushed Momo out of the way of the whip.

"What, but you." Momo cried out as the bear-man rushed the two teens.

"I'll hold them off, you go get help." Izuku threw his book bag at the charging enemy, its contents spilling out making him miss the first massive swing of his claws. "Please."

Momo shakily got to her feet and nodded before running off. "Oh no you don't bitch." The woman with the whip says and she sent it down the alley to catch her escaping target. Only to be stopped when it wrapped around Izuku's flung out arm.

Midoriya cried out in pain as the spikes carved deep cuts into his arm, making he bleed like a fountain onto the ground.

Momo covered her ears and kept running even as the nice boy screamed in pain behind her, she was feet away from the alleyway entrance, moments from the help she desperately needed. When she stepped out into the day light, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Startling and alerting a passing group of heroes and sidekicks that were patrolling the area.

The bear-man tried to rush passed the boy who had been captured by his mate, when somehow the boy tackled right into him, "wah, how did you?" before noticing that the boy had pulled so hard to get free of the whip that it severed his arm off completely.

"I won't let you hurt her." Izuku raised his remaining good arm and clenched his fist, "I am going to stop you, because it's what heroes do."

The woman cackled "Oh he thinks he's a hero, Bearhead," she called out to her lover. "Kill him."

The villain gained a nasty gleam in his eyes. "Gladly," before smashes the back of his large paw into Izuku's chest, caving in one side of it.

Izuku coughed up a large amount of blood as he cracked his head on the opposite wall, he barely had enough time to register that the fangs of the bear villain were rapidly closing in on him, so he did the only thing he could, he kicked. Right into the villains open mouth.

Bearhead began choking, _"The brat shoved his foot down my throat."_ Snarling he began whipping his head back and forth gnawing on the leg to shake free his prey. Then with a sickening crunch and nightmarish tearing sound the boys leg was wrenched free from his thigh.

Izuku slammed down hard onto the ground with nothing to support him now that his leg had been torn off. He heard the villain coughing and gagging then them yelling something before the sound of their footsteps ran away.

Izuku could hear other footsteps approaching then it was pure madness, so much screaming and shouting he couldn't make heads or tails of it all, but he could faintly make out the sound of Momo telling him it will be okay. So, he did his best to smile before closing his eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Oh my god, what am I doing, I need to work on Magician's Secret. For my loyal fans of that, I'm not giving up, just nothing I write is making sense so it's slow going and I have so many other thoughts in my head and need to clear them out to try and make sense of it all.

So I've been writing other stories to sort through the ideas I have.

Maybe it will work, maybe it won't. But momma didn't raise no quitters. Just slackers, so it will be worked on and hopefully I can get something out in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2 - Douglas

Inko Midoriya had just pulled a load of laundry out of the machine, it was midday and the stay at home mom was busy tidying up, until she heard a knock on her front door. As she shuffled over to the door the slightly overweight woman noticed bright red and blue flashing lights. She cautiously opened the front door. "Yes?" she gazed at the two police officers.

"Are you Inko Midoriya?" the Cat headed officer solemnly asked. Before the woman dropped to her knees.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," she began stammering. "Iz-Izu-Izuku, my buh buh baby." Before he sadness was replaced with unrelenting fury, she grabbed the collar of one of the officer's shirt. "WHERE IS MY BABY?" she snarled.

Both officers knew this would be a very emotional time for the woman and were giving her a lot of leeway in how she was acting, "Ma'am your son is at Musutafu General, he's in critical condition and the doctor's." Before the woman slammed the door behind her.

"What are you two standing around for?" she shouted at them, "My baby needs me." Before rushing down the steps.

The ten-minute drive was heart-wrenching for the single mother. "Tell me what happened."

The two officers shared a look, "There was an attack." The cat officer started. "Two villains tried to abduct a teenage girl and it seems your son, tried to stop them."

"Is, how, who, when?" she had too many questions to ask.

"Ma'am when we get to the hospital the doctors will explain everything," the other officer with a large tail responded. The car hadn't even come to a complete stop before the woman had opened the door, tripping before picking herself up and running inside. "You have my condolences ma'am." Even if the woman could no longer hear him.

Inko rushed up to a nurse's station and starting a stream of words so fast the nurse just couldn't keep up, until she stopped and gathered her thoughts. "Where is my son?", she asked. The young mother was rushing down the hallways to the ICU to where her boy was being kept on machines, when she say a teenage girl yelling and screaming into a phone.

"Excuse me," she called out to the teen, "is this room 314-1?". The girl's eyes grew wide.

"You're Inko Midoriya?" she asked quietly, the mother nodded in response. "Yes, please, he's over here." She took the older woman's hand in her own and dragged her to the observation window.

What Inko looked at had her on her knees, body-wracking sobs as tears spilled from her eyes. "No, please, my baby."

Izuku was hooked up to a respirator, his eyes shut as the very slow and soft beeping of the life-support machines did their best. Izuku's left arm was missing from the middle of his humerus. His right leg had been severed at the knee and it looked like he had a bowling ball dropped onto his chest. "Please, no, my baby."

Inko's tear ridden face turned to the young teenage girl, "how, who, why," was all she could ask.

Momo was doing her best to keep her composure, "Your son, protected me, two villains wanted to kidnap and hurt me, but Izuku he, he told me to run to get help." She tried to comfort the distressed mother, until a voice came over the phone then she got furious.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE HOW MUCH IT COST R&D. YOU WILL BRING THE PROTOTYPE TO THE HOSPITAL FIVE MINUTES AGO, THAT'S AN ORDER YOU GOD DAMN WASTE OF SPACE" before blushing at her outburst.

"Wha?" was all Inko could say, before a doctor came in.

"Mrs. Midoriya, I'm Dr. Takahasi," as he looked sullen. "It's, I have to be honest, unless there is a miracle your son won't survive the night."

"Noooo, please, anything, I'll do anything, give anything just save my baby." As the woman clawed at the doctor's coat.

"I am sorry there's nothing we can do for him; our strongest healing quirks cannot repair this level of damage in your son. The fact he is even still alive shows a will to live that I have never seen before." The doctor placed his hand on the grieving mothers shoulder, "please take all the time you need, and I and everyone at this hospital are truly sorry." Before he walked down the hall.

Inko quietly walked into the room and sat in a chair next to her sons, soon to be deathbed. "It's not fair, he's so young. Where were the heroes?" she lamented. In her grief she didn't hear the door open.

"The hero was right there," Momo said, "Your son was a hero, he was my hero. He saved me, and I swear I will do everything in my power to save him now." Inko wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"How?" Inko whispered.

The door opened and a team of doctors in grey lab coats entered and set up around the boy's bed. Inko watched as men in black suits kept the hospital doctors and nurses out of the room. A short woman in a striped suit walked over to the tall teenager. "Your parents are going to be furious."

Momo whipped around so fast her ponytail snapped in the air, "If my parents had listened to me none of this would be happening," she stomped toward the cowering woman. "If they hadn't hounded me out of the house, I wouldn't have been in that alley in the first place and that," as she pointed to Izuku as the scientists began hooking up wires and bags of silver liquid up to the nearly dead boy. "Young man over there wouldn't have had to risk everything to protect me." Momo jabbed her finger into the woman's chest, "So you can go right to mommy and daddy and tell them to go fuck themselves because if he dies from this, I won't ever come back."

"Lady Yaoyorozu, please think of your future." The woman begged.

Momo growled, "I did think and now I'm taking action. I'm going to be the person I want to be. Something he" pointing to Izuku again, "taught me." Turning to the scientists who were staring wide-eyed at the young heiress. "And what are you all looking at me for, help him" she ordered.

The scientists got back to work injecting Izuku with various mixtures and chemicals. "Um, what is going on?" Inko finally found her voice.

Momo created a chair with her quirk and sat next to the mother, "Mrs. Midoriya, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu, my parent's company develops technology to provide the support gear for Pro heroes." She gently stroked Inko's hand.

"But what are they doing to Izuku?" Inko asked the girl.

"We are in the development stage of a new technology, nanomachines, it's a complete prototype, of microscopic machines that can be programmed to do anything." She answered, "I hope that with these they can be programmed to heal your son's injuries."

"Do you, do you really think this will work?" Inko begged holding onto the hope that there is a chance her son could be saved.

"It's the best shot I have," Momo nodded as both women watched the mixture of machines enter Izuku's bloodstream. "Now we have to wait."

After the nanomachines were inject the scientists instructed everyone to leave the room and they would observe through the window. When they stepped out the hospital security and the bodyguards were at a standoff and the doctor who had talked to Inko early was frustrated. "Young lady you can't just have your people come in and run treatments that haven't been approved by the board on people who aren't your patients.

Inko was furious, "How dare you speak to her that way," she marched right passed the private security. "You gave up on my son and were just going to let him die, she is at least doing something, even if it doesn't work I will be able to rest knowing people didn't give up on him."

The doctor threw his hands up and walked away, "Ugh, he's quirkless anyway, not much to get over." Leaving a stunned mother behind. Inko Midoriya shrieked in rage and it took both the combined efforts of the private security and hospital security to hold her back.

"Ma'am, please" Momo took Inko's hand, "let's ignore him and watch Izuku," the mother begrudgingly accepted and walked with the beautiful teen and watched as her son twitched in bed, reacting to something.

"MOMO!" came a thunderous shout from down the hall as a man and woman dressed in fine suits and jewelry stormed down the hallway, "You have a lot to answer, for taking those nanomachines, that cost over a hundred billion yen in development." The woman strode up, to her daughter.

Her father passing by the security and looking into the window, "All for a boy." He growled, "You better have a damn good reason or we'll."

Inko had enough, "Or what, that is my son in there." She jabbed her finger into the irate father's chest. "He may be dying, and your wonderful daughter is doing everything she can to save his life."

The security and scientists watching the back and forth arguments between their employers and a housewife. Before loud screaming came from inside the room. All eyes flashed to the window to watch as Izuku spasmed and thrashed in the bed, screaming louder and louder in pain as deep red lines appeared throughout his body as the coverings on his head, arm and leg tore off as new metallic limbs and organs formed. His chest filling back up as the nanomachine replicated themselves dissolving fabric and other unnecessary material in and around the body to multiply into the need atoms for reconstruction.

"IZUKU," Inko screamed as she rushed for the door, only to be held back by the scientists, "No, let me go, he needs me."

Struggling against the mother, "You have to wait until the machines stop assimilating material, or they might take from you next." Inko looked through the observation window as tendrils leapt from her son's body and started covering the various medical equipment before merging back into Izuku.

His body began to lessen its violent movements and his screaming turned into moaning as Izuku settled down.

All the observers rushed into the room as Izuku came too, he looked around the room, his vision split as half of what he could see was in infrared and the rest just looked blurry. He could see shapes moving around.

"Izuku, sweetie, honey, baby." Inko cried as she held onto her son's hand. "Talk to me, tell me you're alright."

"Mo, Mo," he stammered.

"Yes, Mommy's here." Inko quickly replied.

"Where's Momo?" Izuku asked, "Is she okay."

"Yes, Izuku I'm safe, you saved me." Momo called out to him.

"Then who's holding my hand?" Izuku asked another question.

"Izuku it's me, your mother?" she confusedly responded.

"I don't, I'm sorry, I" Izuku softly spoke. "don't know who you are."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Le gasp, Izuku has... Amnesia.

I was ready to tell you all the plot twists I had planned for A Magician's Secret, but writing the chapter gave me... Amnesia.

For everything thinking, aww Steven's a IzukuxMomo, not true, I just don't ship IzukuxOchako. Tsuyu is my waifu though.


	3. Chapter 3 - Take me home

"What?" Inko squeaked out. "Sweetie, it's me, mommy." Izuku stared at the woman with a blank expression.

"I know what a mother is, and I should have one, but I just, I don't know who you are?" Izuku looked around the room as his vision cleared up and normalized, with one side still in the infrared but the detail made it easy to pick up the fine details of a person's face. "Momo, what happened, I remember the fight and losing but I don't, everything else is a," as he gripped his head with his new metal arm. Feeling the cool touch of it on his skin he looked down at it and shouted, "What the, how, when?"

Momo quickly moved up to the opposite side of Izuku and attempted to calm him down. "Izuku, wait please, listen." She struggled as he moved the sheets off his legs and shouted again when he say the right one was also covered in the same metallic substance.

Izuku pushed off the bed and stumbled to the floor cracking it with his metal arm as he caught himself. He awkwardly stood up and stumbled over to a metal pan to see his reflection and he screamed again, his left eye was silver in color with a blood red iris, then as he blinked in panic the red became green and his vision was blinded by intense color, then when he opened it again it turned gold with it showing a halo around object, "What, help" when he next opened his eyes everything was normal but the iris was glowing blue.

Momo cautiously walked behind him, "Izuku calm down, please." She extended her hand out to him. He reached for it almost instinctively and let her lead him back to his bed, the other people in the room watching silently. "Izuku what do you remember of today?"

Izuku thought and brought up the memories from earlier, "I remember climbing out of a river, Kaachan and his friends through me in." Inko gasped, she knew Katsuki wasn't her son's friend after everyone else's quirks developed except for his, but to think he was a bully.

Momo wasn't happy to hear that either and it would explain why Izuku was wet when they met. "And then what."

"I remember you, you looked so sad, but I wanted to help you." He silently said, making Momo blush.

"Do you remember the villains?" Izuku nodded.

"The big guy, the lady called him Bearhead," Izuku started pointing at his limbs, "They did this, the whip got my arm and the guy bit off my leg. Did," Izuku asked, "Did they get you too?"

Momo shook her head. "No, I got out of the alley way and some passing heroes heard me scream they chased off the villains."

Izuku smiled, "I'm glad," he said simply. "I'm really glad you didn't get hurt." Making Momo blush deeper. "But what is, this?"

"Your injuries were severe; the doctors gave up." Momo started, "But I, I wouldn't give up after everything you said and did for me, you are right, I should save everyone I could, and it starts with you." She glanced over to her parents, who were still livid but listening intently, "My parents are or were working on a new technology, nanomachines, micro"

"scopic robots that can self-replicate into any at shape or form needed, intent to replace the need for specialized equipment and the near infinite uses for them allow endless possibilities in their application." The occupants of the room were stunned, "That's, how do I know that?" Izuku looked around the room for an answer.

One of the scientists spoke up, "It's possible that if his head was also injured that his memories and knowledge might also have been affected which would also explain why he might not remember Mrs. Midoriya, it could be a temporary aspect, or it might be permanent."

"My son might not know who I am anymore." Inko cried out.

"We don't know, we were just barely starting tests for the nanomachines and we never planned for human testing until at least a decade from now." Said another scientist.

"Which is why you shouldn't have done this, young lady." Her father said accusingly at her. "Who knows what it has done to this boy."

"He is alive because of the machines father." Momo justified her actions.

"That doesn't give you the right to make a decision like that." Her mother spat back.

"QUIET!" Inko screamed, she got up from her chair and prostrated herself in front of Momo. "Ms. Yaoyorozu, you saved my son's life. For that I can never thank you enough." She got up and turned her gaze to her parents. "As Izuku's mother, please, accept what your daughter did as something truly heroic, Izuku is all that I have left and he's alive because of what your company made."

"That doesn't change the fact that, over one hundred billion yen was lost, and we won't get results from any future testing. This could tip the board over the edge and we could lose it all." Nashi Yaoyorozu responded.

Izuku didn't like the tension in the room, "Um, Mrs. Yaoyorozu, I, um." He tried to choose his words right, "I could be your test. The machines are in me, so can't you get something from that?" he offered.

"Izuku no, you can't just become a test subject," Momo gasped, "You didn't have a choice in the decision, it's not right."

"But Momo, your parents are right, this might I don't know what it might do or be, but if I have these now, I should let your parents know what they do to me." Izuku pleaded.

Ringo Yaoyorozu pondered, "We couldn't just take you. Too many witnesses."

Momo shrieked, "Father you can't be serious about abducting him."

Ringo threw his hands up, "Not what I'm suggesting but, those machines did things to his body, to what extent we don't really know, so it would behoove us all, for his own safety to be studied and to determine what level of change those nanomachines had on his physiology."

Nashi interjected as well, "Additionally he's a teenager and will be going on to high school soon, so what were your aspects before today young man?"

Izuku blushed, "I uh, I wanted to be a hero."

"But honey you're quirkless." Inko said to her son.

Momo quirked her eyebrow, _"Wow not even his mother supported his idea, just like mine."_. Then she had an idea. "That's perfect." She shouted, getting everyone attention.

"What do you mean perfect, the boy doesn't have a quirk and wants to be a hero." Her father scoffed.

"Yes," she whined, "He doesn't have a quirk, just the nanomachines and wouldn't that be the absolute best-case scenario to showcase and test them out, against heroes." She spread her arms out. "If he can without a quirk use the machines to keep up with the best this country has to offer or better yet, surpass them, where else are you going to find a better way to sell it to the world."

The scientists mumbled to each other, the mister and missus looked at them, "Well would that really work?" they asked.

"Theoretically there would be no better place besides a highly designed lab, U.A. has some of the best staff at training and drawing out a person's potential, and it is more capable than us of creating unique scenarios to test new and experimental equipment." One scientist shrugged.

"Our only complaint is that while there he would have many hours where his actions could not be seen firsthand or have a method to easily and quickly contact us if there are sudden changes to his body or the machines. So, I would prefer we had someone on the inside. Like a teacher or…"

"A student." Momo quickly asserted. She looked hopeful, _"The plan was to get Izuku into U.A. so he could be a hero, but with this I might be able to convince my parents to let me go as well."_ Nashi got a knowing look on her face.

"No, absolutely not, you are not using this to sneak your way into U.A. to be a hero." She said.

Momo stomped her foot on the floor, "Well what are you going to do, hiring a teenager who might not get in anyway or let it be known to some other teen that Izuku is technically the result of illegal human experimentation. Who else but me could do it and understand what changes could be happening to his body, who else would understand the structures of the human system and be able to help him through this, it's not like he knows anyone else," She shouted. "He even forgot who his mother is. He needs someone there that he knows."

Her mother and father huddled together for a few minutes and quietly argued back and forth, "Fine, but he needs to be under observation for the year leading up to his entrance exam at the academy."

"How will Izuku do that, he goes to public school and we live down in the neighborhood?" Inko asked, the conversation having gotten away from her. But she at least knew Momo was not necessarily on her side, but she was on her son's and that was all the mattered right now.

"We will obviously have to move you and your son into our home, it's equipped with its own laboratory which will allow us to monitor anything that happens to Izuku during his time and we will have him enrolled into Aichi Private Academy, he will be in Momo's classes."

"What about his frien" Inko was about to say before she was saddened by her own realization. _"My son has no friends, even the person who was his best friend as a child threw in him the river like trash._ " She grit her teeth, "I accept, this is the best for Izuku."

This stunned everyone in the room, no one had expected Mrs. Midoriya to agree to such a drastic lifestyle change with such a meager fight. "Are you certain Mrs. Midoriya," Momo asked concerned. "This is a big change for you and Izuku."

"If he doesn't remember me, then he won't remember all the bad he went through, sending him back to his old school he'll just go through it all again. And I won't let that happen, not this time." Inko stood up proudly, "When should we begin packing?"

Ringo laughed, "Well I always did like a woman who knew what she wanted," as he pulled out a phone, "I'll have movers begin packing up your home and everything will be sent over this weekend, how does that sound."

As the adults shared information on how the move would go, Izuku shuffled close to Momo. "Thank you." He said.

"For what?" she looked down at him.

"For being safe," Izuku mumbled. "I don't know if I would have been able to live with myself if you had gotten hurt."

"You almost died Izuku how can you be worried about me?" Momo asked.

"Because at least I know I was strong enough to save one person without a quirk," Izuku smiled, "For a few minutes I got to be a hero. Thank you." Before he slumped into her, causing her to cry out.

The scientists rushed over but after checking him noticed he had just fallen asleep. As Izuku was placed back in the hospital bed, he dreamed of a field of flowers and a beautiful woman in a yellow sundress waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Spooky Scary

Izuku was spending the weekend in the hospital on observation. Inko, his mother, who he spent many hours with relearning his own history, had been back and forth between his home and the Yaoyorozu's. Busying herself to pack up and move into the very spacious mansion. He was fairly neutral to the doctors and it was reciprocated, after Inko had spent three hours screaming at a hospital administrator in the lobby about his doctor's comments towards her son, they reassigned him a new doctor to study him.

" _Inko, god, sorry mom, that's going to take some getting used to,"_ Izuku mulled. _"She told me the doctor I have now was the one who originally diagnosed me quirkless as a child."_

"Now Izuku," the Quirk Specialist called out to him. Drawing his attention from the books on Aichi Private Academy that Momo had brought him so that she could help him study to catch up to their advanced curriculum. Which Izuku found oddly easy, he had always been a studious child, getting good grades, at least that is what Inko had told him.

But he didn't think it would be this easy, so he simply attributed it to Momo's very effective study schedule. Thinking about Momo made his face flush red, _"She so kind, smart and beautiful, I need to do something to thank her for being my friend. She's the only person besides Inko, mom, mom dammit; The scientists and doctors to come and visit me."_

Which made him sad, did he not have friends, he could vaguely remember a boy named Kaachan, but his only interaction with him was pulling himself out of the river, was that a regular occurrence or was this a onetime thing, Izuku slipped back into his thoughts as he muttered possibilities about what kind of person he was.

"Izuku, I lost you again." The doctor called out to him, "And if what your mother tells me, that isn't a side effect of the, operation."

"Sorry, I just," Izuku started.

The doctor raised his hand in defense, "It's quite alright, amnesia is somewhat rare, so it isn't uncommon to see those who suffer from it question the memories they have or don't have. But I would like to check and see if you are in an adequate shape to be discharged tomorrow." As he wheeled some machines over.

"Sure thing Doc, what do you need?" Izuku who decided if he can't remember much about his past, he would dedicate himself to the one aspect he remembers, being a hero. So he watched heroes on the news, he thought a lot of them were pretty cool, calm and collected. Rushing into danger and saving people. But the hero that really got his attention, was one who was giving an interview, the hero would spend his free time finding lost children and taking them to their parents, or just saving a cat in a tree. The knight-like hero said something very impressive, to Izuku at least. "Whether I'm stopping a villain or just helping an old lady carry her groceries, it's heroic, because it matters to them. Helping people with their problems is what a hero's job is."

"Well Izuku, I would like to take an x-ray now," as he set a camera up over Izuku's not metal foot. "I want to see if the, changes, had any other side effects." As he turned his back to head to the button to fire the camera, he heard a scrunching sound.

He hastily looked back at his patient and watched wide-eyed as Izuku's left arm had grabbed the camera and ripped it off its rotating arm, and Izuku was just studying the thing. Before black metal tendrils threaded themselves from his fingertips and he started to absorb the camera. "Izuku, are you?" he asked.

"I think so, but now my eye sees through stuff," Izuku looked around the room. "Like skeletons and things."

The doctor pulled out a pen and paper, writing notes. "I believe you integrated the technology into yourself and modified your artificial eye to emit x-ray radiation." He sounded impressed.

"Really, that's kind of scary." Izuku looked around the room and saw people walking the halls, well darkened skeletons moving around. Blinking a few times, he cycled through his vision settings back to a more natural style.

"I wonder what you were feeling to make you do that," the doctor wondered. "You haven't done that to other technology in the hospital and I think the doctors even got x-rays before this as well. So what caused a change?"

Izuku shrugged, "I'm unsure, but I guess since I can see X-rays and stuff, I could try and tell you what was in my foot if you would like?" he offered.

Deciding that was easier than wheeling him into a new room, the doctor went with that, he would just inform then administration to bill the Yaoyorozu's for some more new equipment. "I would like to know how many joints there in your pinky toe are?"

Izuku cycled his eye, "Um two."

"Hmm… Still two then." The specialist wrote some more notes. "Then I guess you are still quirkless, but" he trailed off, "You aren't without powers and abilities of your own. Meaning if you are serious about being a hero and going to U.A., I will make some notes on your medical records that U.A. would need for your student profile." He said as he left the room, Izuku tracking his movement through the wall, then taking notice that two more skeletons were coming towards his room, based on the people that come to see him it wasn't hard to tell by their shape and size that it was Inko and Momo, _"mom and my girlfriend, mom and my friend."_

Red faced he buried his head in his pillow as the door opened. "Good morning sweetie," his mom called out to him.

"Good morning Inko, mom, I mean mom," he sighed. His mother walked over to his bedside and patted him on his arm, flinching slightly at it's cold metal feel.

"It's okay honey, it's a change." she consoled him.

Momo felt something was out of the ordinary in the room and say the rotating arm attached to the wall was severed at the end. "What happened here?" she pointed and asked.

"Sorry I um, the machines, which are me now, sort of absorbed the x-ray machine." he nervously said.

Inko quirked her eyebrows at her son, then looked to the girl she came in with, "and that would mean?"

"Izuku can you see things like an x-ray now?" Momo asked him. Izuku only nodded in response.

"I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened." he quickly said.

"So does that mean you can see through clothes," as she quickly covered her chest and privates blushing.

Izuku's entire face turned red. "No, I can only see like bones and stuff. And and your bones look nice. I mean I would think they look nice, since you look nice. I mean I'm not looking at your skeleton or anything, but I just guess since you're so pretty you might have pretty bones, and why can't I shut up, help me Inko, mom."

Who, like all mom's in a situation like this, become traitors, just laughed at her poor son's predicament and watched the two teens turn scarlet as they awkwardly tried to diffuse the situation. After a minute of her she granted her son mercy. "Yes Izuku, Momo is a very beautiful young lady," she said making Izuku hide behind a pillow. "Now we came here to tell you the move is all but completed so once you are released you can come to our new home."

"Is it nice?" Izuku asked, as he peeked over the pillow.

Inko nodded, "Very nice, I already had your stuff brought to your new room." then she leaned over and whispered into her son's ear. "It's right across from Momo's, she insisted." Making Izuku cover his face again.

Momo looked around the room, everywhere but where Izuku or Inko could see her face, which was tinged pink. "I will go back home and inform my mother and father that you are already showing signs of compatibility with the nanites."

Izuku called out to her before she shut the door, "Momo, your um, parents, they aren't mad at you, are they?" he asked, she had saved him at the potential expense of her parent's company.

"They aren't mad, but they aren't happy either. Those machines were over one hundred billion yen in development, they are just worried that everything they spent their entire lives on is now riding on your success. It wasn't fair for me to put them in that situation, but it wasn't fair for you to be in the one that brought you here." Momo explained, before she shut the door. Izuku's new vision type letting him track her movements through the wall.

"So Izuku, let me teach you a few pointers on how to please a woman." Inko teased.

"M-mom!" Izuku cried out again burying himself in a pillow.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I like teasing people. Also I'm going to progress the relationship a bit quicker than I think I am in my other stories.

Review Review

Three of you are correct, I am going for a Revengance style for the nanomachines, but right now he isn't at Armstrong's level yet. YET. Who needs a quirk when you have Nanomachines, Very Expensive.

I also am trying to merge some of Armstrong's ideal into Izuku in a sense, Izuku wants to be a hero because it's the right thing to do, which is very similar to Armstrongs ideal that man should fight the battles they want not the ones a government or politician tells him to fight. So Izuku will not be as reluctant to cow to pressure for the frequent vigilante work he had done in canon, Stain's going to be fun to talk to.

Emiya-Excalibur oh I plan to, but I want my fluffy moments too, Momo is not going to put up with some of the regular shit Izuku normally did.

RizenKing Yes Bakugo is going to have a very surprising reintroduction to Izuku, one who doesn't really remember him, won't that just stick in his craw.

tiguylerobot sorry he will not be shooting dudes in the dick

Shadow Phoenix 16 yes, and no. In current money 100,000,000,000 yen is roughly 850,000,000 USD, and that doesn't account for inflation in their universe, it's not a small number and could potentially doom the company if the board and investors think fuckery is a foot. But they will get a chance to atone for some of it, they aren't awful people, just a bit high strung, Inko will sort that out though. Thicc Mom is on the job.

I has plans for Bakugo, painful punchy plans, eventually, I want to draw out his seething anger for a while, get it nice and stoked.

NPCGamer11 Tsu is best girl, this is fact, but I don't think I have plans for a story where Tsuyu plays a bigger role, except for the idea I have mulling over of a secret All Might love child OC. It wouldn't really be all that good and I've seen people play out the type of character I had planned better than what I was going to do, so I got that on a back burner for a while. But I feel like the OC would be very Disneyesque, anger issues, likes the color green and the smell of rain. Which makes me feel like it would be an SI and I don't want to write in that style.

Oh well, stay tuned I got more stuff I'm working on.


	5. Chapter 5 - Fluffy Goodness

"Okay Izuku, I want to see how much you can lift with your non-metallic arm." Said a woman in a lab coat.

"Got it," as he reached down to lift the metal bar.

"Applying pressure now." as she turned dials and the hydraulic press in the room increased pressure slowly. "Tell me when." After about a minute Izuku called it. "Ninety-eight kilograms. Very impressive." As the scientist turned to Inko, "was he always this strong."

Inko shook her head, "No, he's been a determined young man, but not physically strong, what does this mean?" she asked the scientist.

The lady scribbled some notes onto her pad, "It would seem that the nanites have slightly modified his body, my guess would be so that it doesn't destroy his body by having weaker material attached to them." she looked over to a computer and adjusted some numbers, "But it would appear that his non-metallic parts are at least equivalent to a trained athlete. Now to just test the metal. Izuku, whenever you are ready."

Izuku stretched his arms, these physical tests had been going on for a few hours. The early ones had just been to get him used to moving around with his new limbs, now it seems they want to test his limits. He was much faster, able to complete a fifty-meter dash in just under six seconds, not quite at Pre-quirk Olympic records but getting there. "Okay, I'm ready," he called out before the machine increased pressure.

Hearing Izuku call out a few minutes later, the scientist whistled, "Four hundred and seventy kilos." as she wrote down his results.

Inko cheered on her son, "Wow and will he also get stronger?" she asked the scientist.

"Most certainly, the nanites are going to grow and adapt with his body," she put on a pair of goggles. "We aren't sure what would trigger more responses out of the machines as they appear to have become quite symbiotic to his body," she scrunched up her features. "That's not the right way to say it, they are." she watched the boy stretch and move his body. "It's like they have bonded completely and are just a natural part of his body."

Inko was confused at the explanation, "And if they didn't?" Making the other woman grimace.

"Well if they rejected him, they could have become inert and done nothing, or assimilated him and replicated more of themselves instead." She coldly answered. "But it seems that for whatever reason he was strong enough, I guess that the machines capitulated to his will or something."

"Could be because they were also bonding to parts of his brain and the rewrote them into a natural part of his body, so all the machines are now working to protect and enhance the host." said another voice making Inko jump. She had forgotten about the other scientist, he was the lead developer for Yaoyorozu Industries. And he was, strange.

"Yes Dr. Hijōshikina, you're probably right. That's more scientific than his determination was enough to subdue them." said the female scientist, "Completely unromantic in every way". She didn't mind working with the doctor in short bursts, he was truly brilliant. But he like his namesake was insane, his quirk was Madness. It allowed him to induce period of dementia and mental instability in a person and rumor has it he subjects himself to his own quirk for extended periods of time. He was a nice guy, but you had to be careful as what he says and does are two very different and similar things at the same time.

"Hey Izuku, we're going to test your reactions now." As Dr. Hijōshikina reached into his waistband.

"Okay just tell me when you..." Izuku started before a loud crack rang out in the room, he barely had a moment before his arm came up and he heard a solid ping as a bullet struck his metal hand.

Inko was now screaming at Dr. Hijōshikina, "You just shot my son. How could you, that's so irresponsible."

Dismissively, the doctor responded. "See he's fine, he blocked it. And a good thing to I was aiming at his head."

Izuku was frustrated, "And why were you aiming at my head?" he shouted.

"Duh, if you want to be a hero, you need to get used to people attacking you, so now you at least know you can defend yourself." Dr. Hijōshikina answered.

The lady scientist weighed in on this discussion, "This test was to study his reflexes. We were going to throw tennis balls back and forth."

"Psh, anyone can catch a tennis ball, and these tests are taking too long anyway," Dr. Hijōshikina said with a bored tone. "We want real results, he's going to take the U.A. exam, we need to test him like a hero. Push him to his limits, this namby-pamby crap is wasting his and more importantly, my time."

"That doesn't mean you can just shoot a child, especially mine." Inko screamed.

"He's fine, see he even has that same dopey look on his face again. Wait no, he always looks like that." Dr. Hijōshikina said. As Inko was infuriated by this doctor's complete disregard for safety, she did glance and notice that Izuku had his patented thinking face on, she could almost see the words he was muttering too.

"I agree with Dr. Hijōshikina." Izuku concluded. "Not about shooting me, that was a dick move, but these test are just finding numbers, I, we could get those if we also trained me, it's been months since I've been out of the hospital and the U.A. entrance exam is in about a year, I need to be serious about training, not just if I want to get in, but to prove that the nanites are a success."

Inko was none too happy about her son's decision, but it was his decision to make. "Grr, fine, let's have you do some training." she stormed over to Dr. Hijōshikina and swiped the gun out of his hand. "But this, you shoot my son again and you'll wish I stop at shooting you."

Dr. Hijōshikina growled like a jungle cat. "Feisty, that's how I like them." he wiggled his eyebrows at the very displeased mother. "See Izuku, you get nowhere without causing a little bloodshed and stress marks. Now tomorrow morning you'll join me on the lawn, 5:47am; so, if you don't waste my time, I'll have you ready to tear those robot's limb from limb and probably a few other things too." Before he strutted out of the room.

"How can you work with a guy like that?" Inko asked the remaining scientist.

She shrugged, "He really is brilliant, small doses helps. Okay, Izuku I think we're done for today."

* * *

Izuku sat down in the large living room going over his notes for his middle school robotics course. Being an advanced and private school the lessons they offered were more specified to potential futures, so they had courses that covered more aspects of the hero society they lived in. Since middle schools could not be legally licensed for quirk usage they are unable to host hero classes like the one's taught at U.A. and Shiketsu, but they are able to foster classes that touch upon education such as support, business and tactics.

He was surprised at how much faster he was advancing in robotics class even if much of it was theory and very little was building anything, it left him wondering on some level if the nanomachines made understanding machinery and computers easier. He had been stuck on a very specific question on the term paper for Mrs. Roboto's class. Izuku always thought it somewhat weird that some people's names just matched up with their personality or profession so easily and was wondering if that played any significant part in choosing their careers. He just shrugged it off to a weird coincidence in life, _"like how I feel like sometimes events just move faster until something important happens."_

Izuku was pulled from his thoughts as Momo sat down next to him, "Hey you still on the same question?" she politely asked.

Izuku looked up from his text book, "Yeah I just, I know what answer she wants me to write, but…" he trailed off.

"You know that there is a better answer but doing so would be counted against you." She finished his thought for him. Izuku nodded in return.

He dropped his pencil on the coffee table, "Even in the advanced classes the stuff is still the same, answer how the teachers want you to answer even if you know it's wrong. Middle school's the same everywhere you go I guess." Over the months his memories had been returning slowly, mostly just what happened there was some issue where the emotions he would have been feeling at the time the event occurred didn't return with them. He understood that he had a terrible time in school, but now to him it was all so, far away. It made him wonder if it was healthy to have this much of an emotional detachment to his own past.

"Ugh, I would hope not." Momo groaned, "As much as I like a solid education if every school was filled with the same type of people, I would go insane." She flopped back into the fabric, in public she was Yaoyorozu, the beautiful daughter of one of the richest families in Japan. In the regular business meetings she sat in on, she was Ms. Yaoyorozu, expected future CEO of the entire company. Even at home she was Lady Yaoyorozu to all the servants and employees that managed such a luxurious manor. But here, when it was just her and Izuku, she was Momo, not a rich girl, not the next big boss, not the master's and mistress's daughter. She was a teenage girl sitting with a teenage boy, nothing more nothing less. _"Unless I wanted more."_ Suddenly blushing at the thought.

"It's not that bad" he said back, as she stretched herself out on the couch. "I mean sure Aichi is different than what I'm able to remember but." Momo stopped him with a confused look.

"Seriously, you want to go with it's just different." She questioned, "half the student body are already in arranged marriages to someone else. The other half is so high on their own fumes I wonder if anyone has ever told them no before."

"Well, you told that one guy no the other day." Izuku scratched his cheek.

"Because I'm not going to be some, plaything, for a spoilt rich kid waiting for his grandpa to kick the bucket and claim his meager inheritance." She tossed a pillow at him.

"But you still said no to him." He caught the pillow and placed it under her ankles. He knew Momo was in a comfy mood, she just wants to vent and stuff, she'll grab the remote and put on some mindless action movie in a minute.

Momo laughed, "and how did he react to that?" she rhetorically asked her friend.

Izuku relented, "Poorly." Making her laugh harder.

"And how did you react to him reacting?" she teased.

Izuku blushed and hid his face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. They got him out of the trashcan eventually."

At this point Momo was cackling madly. "Yeah the fire department had to come and use a metal cutting quirk to get him out." She grabbed the remote, just like Izuku knew she would and began channel surfing.

"He shouldn't have tried to hit you." Izuku muttered, before Momo began prodding him with her feet.

"And I think it's very sweet I have my big, strong knight in shining armor to defend my honor." Before she sized him up, "Well maybe not big, or all that strong, and your armor is more matte than shiny."

"Hey, maybe you should try returning the favor sometime then." He indignantly stated.

"Oh, are all the girls chasing short, green and cuddly now?"

"Well not now, but it'll happen, eventually, maybe."

"Fine, I promise to make sure all the other girls know you're mine then." Before she blushed realizing what she just said.

Izuku found an opening to return fire. "Oh, yours am I. Tell me again, how you'll protect my innocence from those evil succubi." He crawled over her legs and crept up her body.

"Zuku," Momo whispered.

"Mmm, yes Momo?" Izuku stopped so his face was even with hers.

"I'll pro-prote." As she stammered out her words the sound of a throat clearing made Izuku jump like cat off Momo and fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"Yes, I would prefer if you didn't try to molest my daughter in my own living room young man." Nashi said to Izuku. Over the months that the Midoriya's had been staying at the manor, she began to take a liking to the mother and son. She and her husband knew they were harsh at the hospital so long ago, but it was a very stressful situation, one she could have handled better. But as she got to know Izuku she saw that while his memories had been affected every piece of information she could dig up on the boy, showed that his natural heroic nature remained intact, so she knew he was a good boy, and good for her daughter's budding confidence. As a result, this was not the first time she found the children seemingly prepared to take their relationship from friendship to something more, it did disappoint her that her own daughter still lacked the confidence to go all the way. "God knows I did before I was her age."

"What was that mom?" Momo shouted in annoyance, at the fact that another romantic moment was being ruined by another interruption.

"I said if you wanted Izuku to screw you silly, do it in one of your bedrooms, with the door locked." She also shouted back, knowing that a comment like that would win her the game she played with Mrs. Midoriya. Having Inko around the house was like a dream, she had never had much time for female companionship with devoting her life to her work and the staff were always too timid to speak their mind, but the first time Inko and herself were leaving a parent teacher conference at Aichi, as all the parent want to see how their money is being spent, when she called the headmistress a complete and utter windbag, they got along famously. Inko had no problems with integrating into the high society and her down to earth nature let Nashi let loose in more common ways. And now having a second person who was there to tease the children was just the icing on the three-tier wedding cake.

"M-mom pl-please," Momo cried out in denial.

"Mrs. Yaoyorozu, I wasn't going to-to-to." Izuku scuttled away from the couch.

With a devilish smirk Nashi crossed the room, "Don't give me that, if you think you're ready to pin her to the couch, you better be ready to make a woman of my daughter." As she grabbed the remote and flipped over to one of the more risqué channels, before running full tilt out of the room as Momo created objects to throw at her.

"Ge-geez, the nerve of that, that, grr," Momo snarled cheeks a deep scarlet.

"I, I know, I wouldn't do that to you here." Izuku agreed.

"Not here? But somewhere?" she glanced at him shyly.

"Um well, you're like my best friend and stuff. And I think you're really pretty and smart and fun and cool and funny and." Before a finger was placed on his lips silencing him.

"I um, might be thinking the same thing." She demurely said.

"So, what does that make us?" Izuku asked.

"Late for dinner, is what it is." Inko shouted as she stuck her head in the room, having been tipped off by Nashi as to what their children were doing. Before she laughed as Izuku started yelling about evil mothers she closed the door.

Momo got off the couch and turned off the t.v. as she walked to the door leading out of the room, she squeaked in surprise when Izuku's hand slid into hers. Both teens had blushes and smiles on their faces and the mothers were struggling to suppress their giggles while they ate.

* * *

Later that night

"Who was watching porn in the living room?" Ringo shouted, causing Izuku and Momo to wake up, in their own rooms. "And not even the good stuff" Mr. Yaoyorozu added.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Bwahaha, No one can stop the fluff.

I got some comments on my other stories that I make my characters a bit of whiny little bitches, so to speak, so I decided well lets make Izuku a bit more confident and see where leads me, but then I decided they need to be cute together, so I'm working that in.

Yes the fantastic Dr. Hijoshikina is not a good role model, but his methods do get results, slow and steady to learn everything doesn't work when there is a time limit, so instead of All Mights American Dream Plan, it's going to be Dr. Hijoshikina's That Wasn't Supposed To Explode, Sort Of Plan. Izuku with proper training equipment and supervision beyond what a lone lunkhead can do. All Might is a great hero, mad respect, not that great of a teacher. Instead of cleaning a filthy beach, le gasp he might actually attain a regular growth pattern.

Also last chapter, yes I wanted to give some love to Ingenium, after Hosu and Stain no one really talked about it, so I want to make him a bigger presence, he seemed cool. How will that affect Iida and Izuku with instead of his favorite being the Number 1 it's Iida's brother. That'll be fun won't it.

No Review Review since I did that last chapter.

Next time on Everything is Chrome: Izuku trains with a madman and why does this douche keep hitting on his girl. The rules don't explicitly state I can't duct tape someone to the wall. Of course it works, do you not watch mythbusters.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sheer metal and fabric

Izuku crawled out of bed and got dressed in the clothes the scientist's recommended for him to be tested in. When he got to the lawn at 5:46 Izuku looked around and didn't see anything, at exactly 5:47 he turned as he heard the sound of squealing breaks and an old car digging harsh gouges in the lawn before it came to a stop in front of him. Dr. Hijōshikina stepped out of the driver's seat. The not quite sane doctor pulled out a pocket watch, "Good, you only wasted a minute."

Izuku was confused, "But I got here at 5:46 I was early," he was unsure how he wasted time.

Dr. Hijōshikina walked over to Izuku and ruffled his hair, "yes and that meant you were standing around for a full minute," before he walked over and sat in a lawn chair, "so if you did that every day, that's 365 minutes, six whole hours you wasted. And I doubt that's that only time you stand around, how many minutes out of a day do you waste I wonder."

Izuku thought on it, the man had a point, but all those moments so far in between each other, how much do they really add up. "Anyway, why bring a car here, and..." as he took in the amount of destruction he caused to the lawn. "Are the Yaoyorozu's going to be okay with what you did to their lawn?"

Dr. Hijōshikina looked at the trail he made driving up, "Nope, but they agreed to a little collateral when they hired me, so all they can do is yell at me, now stop distracting yourself, you have 41 minutes left."

Izuku looked at the car and then back at the doctor, "To do what?"

"Ugh, seriously, destroy this car, punch it, kick it, fuck it, lick it, I don't care how you do it, just turn this hunk of junk into a pile of scrap." As the doctor pulled out a children's coloring book, then began to read it like a novel.

Izuku walked over to the still running car, "So anyway is fine?" as he raised his fists.

"Yes, stop wasting time, you only have until 6:30 before we have to move to the next stage."

Izuku turned back to the car and raised his fist and punched, with a resounding clank, nothing really happened. "Are you sure this is a good training method?"

Dr. Hijōshikina walked over to Izuku and smacked him on the head with his coloring book, "I saw what you did to Bearhead months ago, I know you can fight, now figure out what you need to do to see this car," as he whacked it a few times with the book, "As an enemy. Then proceed to destroy it."

Izuku nodded at the strange thought before he danced around the car throwing punches and a few knees into the frame. When he hit with the metal arm and leg it left a few dents, so he began to favor attacking with those parts of his body, after what felt like a few minutes the doctor got out of his seat and pushed Izuku to the ground.

"Congratulations you wasted my time, it's 6:30 and this car isn't destroyed." the doctor said angrily.

Izuku looked at the car, the wheels were bent, the cabin had been caved in and the door had fallen off. "It looks pretty messed up to me."

"Of course you would think that you little shit," As the doctor got in the drivers seat as best he could and hit the accelerator, the car began rolling forward. "But look I can still drive the damn thing. I can't believe the young lady is wasting her time on some weak willed snot nosed punk like you who is too afraid to attack an inanimate object."

Izuku got pissed, "Hey leave Momo out of this."

"Why the fuck should I, she's the one who got duped by some loser into betting her families company, her life, on someone who has the most powerful machines," as he jabbed the angry boy in the chest, "in, his, blood. And can't do more damage in forty-three minutes, than I can with five and a hammer. And now you waste my time, just give up." The doctor stomped over to his chair to retrieve his book, when he heard the sound of screeching metal and heavy pounding.

Dr. Hijōshikina looked over his shoulder smirking, "Works every, single, time."

Izuku was huffing in anger and the car had been folded in half, the engine sputtered and died, Izuku's hand and leg were bleeding from cuts gotten from the jagged edges of the car. The doctor casually pulled out his pocket watch. "Fifteen seconds. Next time, I better not have to motivate you into doing something properly, otherwise, blood will be shed," as he leaned to the boy. "And it won't be yours," he threatened.

* * *

When Izuku walked back into the house to shower and ready himself for school, he got stopped by Momo who was coming out of hers in a sheer nightgown, Izuku squeaked as he could see the outlines of her breasts in the fabric, before he covered his face and ran into his room. "Izuku I just wanted to see how the first lesson with the madman went," she said while knocking on his door.

"GreatJustNeedToTakeAShowerAndCoolOff," he spit out.

Momo got more concerned, "Izuku is something wrong, are you feeling ok?"

"NopeNothingWrongJustTheBreastBestIMeanBest," Izuku shouted.

"I'm coming in, something might be wrong with the machines," Momo stated as she turned the handle.

"WaitNoDon't," Izuku yelled as he tried to hide, but she came in faster than he could cross the room and froze, a steaming red blush on her face as she got an eyeful of his member. Momo slowly closed the door.

"ImJustGonnaGoToBreakfast," Momo said rapidly as she ran off.

Izuku got in the shower and began smacking his head on the tiles.

* * *

At the dining table Momo sat down hard, alerting the other occupants, which were the parents. "So Momo dear, what got you all riled up this morning?" said Ringo.

Momo looked down, "Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about," she tried to play innocent, when the mothers began snickering. "And what do you two have to say about it, huh."

Inko snorted, "Nothing, just didn't think it was this cold in here."

Momo quirked her head in confusion and then in a moment of clarity looked down and screamed then covered her chest. "I just, Izuku." she realized that she had all but gone out of her room naked.

Nashi took the easy shot, "Is Izuku making his way up Mount Momo?" Compared to the three women, Momo easily had the largest of all their breasts.

"Mom no," Momo defended herself. "I just saw."

Ringo put down his paper in the same way that all fathers do, "Wait, you saw? What did you see?" he interrogated.

Momo blushed and stammered, "Nuh nothing dad, just a uh."

"A snake," Inko answered for her. "A rare trouser snake."

"Well that's fine then, seeing your boyfriend's penis isn't anything strange." Ringo said bluntly as he raised his cup to be filled with coffee from the maid. All the occupants of the room looked at him as though he had just confessed to being All Might. "What," Ringo looked around the room. "They like each other, I'm not some stereotypical idiot dad who can't see it, I just ask that they be safe." He raised his newspaper and grumbled, "Not wasting a good plotline trying to keep them apart, won't do anything and that just results in a musical number, no sir, not this guy." As he lost himself in his own world.

"Ok, then if everyone is happy with it, I'll start drawing the marriage contract, now how many dozens of children do you think they need, three or four." Nashi asked Inko.

"Oh I love babies, so let's go with an even fifty," Inko replied.

"Moms, stop it." Momo yelled.

Inko squealed, "She's already calling me mom too," as she grabbed the teen girl into a hug, "Ooh I'm so happy."

Izuku walked in the room and hoped he wouldn't have to make eye contact with anyone, but the sight of Momo struggling to get free of his mothers hug and the giddy look in Mrs. Yaoyorozu's eyes, made him slowly start backing up. "Izuku help," Momo seeing her only option for salvation.

Izuku tried to turn to run, but his mother used her quirk on him, not enough to stop him but it slipped his foot slightly, making him stumble, "Oh no sweetie," Nashi crossed the room faster than one would think a middle aged woman could, before she grabbed him and dragged him to sit next to Momo who was still covering her chest. "You need to sit with her, get more comfortable with her wearing so little," as she turned the boys head to stare at the blushing teen.

"We uh, need to, get ready for," Izuku started to say without actually looking away even though her mother was no longer holding his head, but he paused for a while to burn this image into his mind.

"School," Momo whispered, while enjoying that the boy was so enraptured with her, she didn't like that everyone, including the staff were having an absolute ball with their interaction. "Zuku, school," her voice barely audible.

Izuku swallowed, "Yeah, that place." he said wrenching his head to stop staring, "need to, uh, learn." His breakfast placed in front of him as the maid giggled and walked away. The morning meal was so awkward for the teens as their parents would guffaw at everything they did.

* * *

When the pair walked out the gate, Momo questioned him about the lawn and the destroyed car. "It was training."

"That's unusual," Momo said.

"It was with Dr. Hijōshikina," Izuku shrugged.

"Oh that's very normal then," she admitted, anything unconventional with regards to their infamous employee was within the bounds of reality. She climbed into the limo as Izuku held the door for her, before he got in behind her. "So you have a year to train for the U.A. entrance exam then?" she asked.

"Yeah about that long, what about you?" Izuku wondered about how Momo was going to get in to the school. When he did ask, he noticed Momo frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Recommendation," she quietly said ashamedly.

Izuku was stunned. "Wow, I knew your quirk was strong but to get one of the recommendation slots, that's incredible, even Ingenium did get in that way," he praised the distressed girl. "So why do you look so sad about that?"

Momo sniffled. "Because I didn't earn it, my parents made a massive contribution to U.A., so in return the board of directors gave the slot to me, which I didn't earn," she yelled unaware that her voice had been growing louder during her rant.

"That's not true," Izuku comforted her. "You're quirk is amazing, probably the most useful quirk in the world, you can make anything and you're also the smartest person I have ever met too, since you have to know how everything works. If that isn't enough to deserve a recommendation then nothing does."

Momo rubbed her eyes, "I disagree, but thank you for believing in me all the same."

"Anytime," Izuku said as he draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. They spent the rest of the ride up to the school in each others arms.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Oh look how cute they are, let's throw a wrench in that shall we.

Let's start with Review Review, if I don't answer to you here I might have done it next chapter

LinksKingSolomon first of, happy that you are enjoying this so much. Dr. Hijōshikina, which translates to insane, if a fun character to use. He will show up for a while, wonder what might happen if a pink haired inventor met this man.

As for "Let me teach you a few things about a woman," that wasn't intended to come off as incesty, my bad, it was more, "let me give you advice on what a woman wants to hear, and maybe a few explanations on how to move your body to find that good spot." I have no intentions of starting an incest story yet.

As for the joke, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about.

NPGamer11 my bad, I was typing it and it made sense as I did so, I will try not to make the same mistake again.

Coduss, fine I swear Izuku will not consider building a giant nuclear equipped mecha-ant with giant chainsaw arms to save the world. Someone else can do that, we have enough lunatics with super powers to pull it off.

Celcee sexy times will come later, I am not sure how fast this relationship will progress, it's different than the one with Momo and Itsuka in AMS, and Izuku and Aiba in Love Smash, so I will have different pacing for those stories.


	7. Chapter 7 - Samurai, Ninja, Cyborg

For Izuku school was odd, even being told how different this was to his previous, he just didn't 'get it', he understood the work just fine, but he was never offered membership into the after school clubs that ran for academic purposes, even if he was just shy of having Momo's grades. In his physical education class, because of the nanites, all but two students in the entire body could keep up with him simply by the nature out how his body had been enhanced. But he was never asked to play on any of the school's sports teams.

In the home economics, as he found out was geared more towards the boys and girls who were going to married off as 'trophy' spouses, he had an aptitude for stitching, cleaning and cooking, so he was the highest grade in that class. Yet he never got asked to join any of their so called Stay At Home Wives groups.

He was an oddity, and he had figured it had to do with how little others knew about him, came from no known family, not wealthy or even moderately rich. He had no apparent connections to government bodies and the closest thing to interesting was that his father worked overseas. Until the others found out that he just worked on an oil rig, which paid enough to send home that his mother and himself lived comfortably with her working part time. He knew about the divorce, he had asked his mother about where his father had been some time ago to learn more of his history.

He had worried he had been the cause of it, but Inko had consoled him and swore that it had nothing to do with anything he had done, nor had it been because he was quirkless. His father just liked it more out of Japan and they had been separated for so many years it was just an amicable departure for the both of them.

Hell even the other students weren't aware he was quirkless, they simply assumed he had some metal body mutation quirk. But somehow no one really was interested in him. So on lunch he took his usual place at a table, waiting for Momo to join him. _"Maybe that's it, they're too intimidated by Momo to do anything."_ But that thought didn't really make sense so he shoved it to the back of his mind. When she sat down he greeted her, without noticing the change, "Good afternoon Momo."

"Hello, Zuku, how is your day going?" she politely responded.

"S'alright, same boring classes, same boring, uhhhh," Izuku trailed off, noticing that other students in the room were staring at them. Izuku patted his cheeks, finding nothing so he whispered to Momo, "Hey uh, is there something on my face?"

Momo not noticing the change in atmosphere, leaned dangerously close to his face, because she couldn't see anything but maybe if she got close she could. Until the sound of someone gasping behind her drew her attention, "What?"

"I knew it," screamed some boy with an ascot and coiffed hair. "That's why you shunned my advances dearest Yaoyorozu-chan." The boy stomped over to the table, "Because this ruffian has you trapped in some ill manner."

Izuku looked at Momo bewildered, her mirroring the same look. "What are you talking about Soze-san," Momo inquired.

Soze scoffed, "Of course it all makes sense now, what does he have on you? What illegal activity has he discovered going on at your company that he holds over you for this farce of a marriage?"

"What in the?" Momo started before Izuku slammed his fist into the table, punching right through the high quality wood.

"How," he snarled, "Fucking, dare you." Izuku stood up and grabbed Soze by his collar with his non-metallic hand and lifted him off the ground. "You think I would do something like that to Momo, threaten her, blackmail, just to make her be with me!" he yelled into the boys face.

"Exactly like the brute you are," Soze spit in his scarred face. "Just like the lower class to resort to violence when they are confronted with their betters."

Momo stood up and tried to diffuse the situation but what Izuku said next stunned her. "Momo is the most amazing, most talented, most intelligent, most beautiful girl I have ever met, she saved my life, I LOVE her." Izuku snarled, "So don't you ever think I would do anything to hurt her, every moment she chooses to spend with me is a blessing." Izuku dropped the boy to the floor as the teachers came in. "You tried to hit my Momo because she rejected you, so here is your one and only warning, come near her again with that attitude and they'll be pulling your corpse out of the dumpster."

"Mr. Midoriya," said the teacher. "How could you start a fight, especially in the lunchroom. Come with me to the principals' office." as the woman turned her back and Izuku made to follow, Momo screamed. Soze apparently didn't take being rejected by a 'rival' well either and used his quirk, Weapon, which allowed him to pull any weapon out of his palm, this time choosing a sword which he swung wide into Izuku's body.

"This blade will be your death, worm." Soze cackled, he knew that Izuku's left arm would be too hard to cut through but his non-machine arm, that was just flesh, or so he thought. The blade dug into his flesh and Izuku's blood hit the floor, but something happened. The sleeve had been cut wide enough that others could see, Izuku's arm had turned black, the same type of metal as his body, with the sword the depth of the blade in his arm, but it stopped there.

Izuku growled and flexed his right arm, which snapped the blade of before he spun and delivered a punch that sent Soze flying across the room. Everyone in the room watched in fear as Izuku yanked the remaining metal from his arm and the cut sealed with more of the black metal, leaving a distinct line on the outside of his bicep where the metal clashed, spiderwebbing into his skin.

The teacher shook herself from her stupor, "Izuku nurses office, now," and the boy left, no one stopping Momo who chased after him, "Someone check Soze-san and then take him to the nurses office as well." As she pulled out her phone to call the principals and inform him and her of how the situation had changed.

* * *

The principals, who had a rather interesting quirk, Dual Body. Which split them at the age of four into two bodies, one boy and one girl but they shared a single mind, which allowed them to learn at twice the capacity, it allowed them to act as a single unit which made administrative work incredibly simple. But today the situation was pure headache inducing, they would rather be doing anything, even being audited would be less annoying now.

The pro-hero Edgeshot, flanked by two officers were standing in the spacious office, Inko and Nashi were sitting with their children on one of the large couches while Soze and his mother were sitting on the other. "So let me get this straight because, I can always get it out of someone," Mr. Bi said.

Mrs. Nari followed up, "You," pointing her manicured nail at Izuku, "Started the physical altercation because and I quote, "Soze was bad mouthing Momo." then you proceeded to threaten Soze-san."

Izuku nodded in agreement at the way the information was presented. "Then you," Mr. Bi pointed his expensive pen at Soze-san. "Continued to antagonize a person threatening you with physical violence. At which point Midoriya-san, again and I quote from another student, "Gave like the most totally hot confession I'd ever seen in my like literal life." before Ms. Torakkā, attempted to neutralize the situation by removing Midoriya-san."

Mrs. Nari finished, "Before you screamed, "This blade will be your death", and proceeded to attack Midoriya-san with a katana. Striking him, leaving a small pool of blood on the cafeteria floor at which point, he struck you and sent you careening across the room." She sighed and put her ringed hand on the desk, "Does any of that sound inaccurate?"

No party denied what was presented. Soze's mother spoke up first, "So what are you going to do to the boy who almost killed my son?"

"Your son, Izuku only punched your kid, that little miscreant swung a sword at mine." Inko stood up infuriated, which didn't really do much to make her look taller.

"And your son is perfectly fine," she pointed to the green haired boy who was sitting quietly in his seat, his arm long ago healed by itself. "While my son is sitting like this," the mother pulled her son into her, his face and nose bandaged up and swollen.

Nashi stood up, "There was no way of knowing if Izuku would have been fine from an attack like that." Defending her and her daughters friend. "Sir and Madam, it is completely unreasonable to judge an action by it's outcome rather than the intended outcome, this boy," she waved her hand at Soze, "Swung that sword clearly with the intent to do considerable damage, regardless of Izuku's quirk acting in a way to protect him."

Mr. and Mrs. Binari, who had split their namesake to not make it obvious they had married themselves, shared a look, "That seems like a reasonable position to hold. Edgeshot," the two said in unison at the pro-hero, "What seems to be your impression of the situation."

The quiet pro-hero looked over the situation, "Seems like one person was giving a warning while the other was attacking. What I want to know is what provoked him," pointing at Soze. "To confront him," pointing to Izuku. "So beansprout," the ninja addressed the quiet boy, "What did you do different today that could cause such a disturbance."

Izuku sat quietly, choosing to think over his day, all the while muttering too himself, "My training isn't know to anyone outside mom, the Yaoyorozu's and their employees," unknowingly announcing that he was training to the room. "We snuggled on the car ride up," he continued his thinking out loud, Momo blushing furiously at how the boy could say something like that and not notice, while both Inko and Nashi were smirking. "Classes were boring as always." Making the principals frown at his lack of interest in the school's teaching.

"I waited for Momo at lunch like I always do, then Soze-san came over, and then everything that the principals said happened, happened." Izuku looked up, "No sorry I don't see me doing anything different than I normally do." Not realizing he had been speaking aloud the entire time.

Momo gasped, "Oh god, that was it." Everyone looking at the young beauty.

Edgeshot asked, "What was it?"

Momo wrung her hands, "He called me Momo in front of everyone."

"That's it?" the Ninja-Hero inquired. "He said your name and a fight started?" the Number Four hero looked at the dumbstruck boy, "You picked a fight because he said her name? The hell is wrong with you?"

"He doesn't deserve to have her, she should be mine to..." Soze ranted before he passed out, a thing red strand pulled itself from his neck.

"Yeah not dealing with that. So I seem a little lost and apparently nobody else is, so mind filling me in here?" the hero asked the principals. And the principal explained that because of how prestigious the school is most of the students are from wealthy, old or well connected families, as a result many are in marriage contracts with other students or those outside the walls. So relationships form as a sort of business deal.

Edgeshot raising his eyebrow at the absurdity of what he was being told, had it not come from a figure of authority he would be laughing in the persons face, despite his normally stoic attitude. "So because Midoriya-san call Yaoyorozu-san by her given name, that what, took her off the market?" Edgeshot said with obvious confusion in his tone.

"Sort of," Nashi said, "It more showed these two are connected in a more familiar manner than they are with others so until the details of their relationship are known it is seen as taboo to pursue either one."

Edgeshot tossed up his hands, "Ok, look I'm a hero, I don't do this type of thing, so I'm offering two options, I can arrest them both for using their quirks on each other, let the courts handle this," seeing that no one was happy about that option, "Or you," he said pointing to the principals, "just keep them away from each other for the rest of the school year, it's ten months, and then they'll go off to high school and hopefully they won't cross paths again. Because all of this," he said waving his hands around the room, "Is not something I'm equipped to deal with, Endeavor would have been better suited to coming up with a solution. Since he fits into your world, but I don't so those are the options."

"Well Midoriya-san got a perfect score on the U.A. mock exam, so an arrest would mess up his chances of getting in," Mr. Bi said, making Soze smirk. Him thinking he should take the first option just to screw over the green haired boy. However Mrs. Nari ruined any thought of that happening, "But with what was said Soze-san would be facing attempted murder charges and with so many witnesses it would take a miracle for him not to be convicted, guaranteeing it ruins his life."

Mrs. Soze spoke up, "My boy cannot go to prison with common criminals. We'll take the second option." The rich mother looking to her son, "Just ignore these two, they are not worth your time," she turned back to the other occupants of the room. "If business is concluded we will take out leave. Ishosi will be back after he receives treatment for his injuries."

When no one stopped her and her son, they departed. The officers leaving as they realized they weren't going to be arresting anyone, Edgeshot remained behind, "So perfect score on the mock exam huh?"

Izuku stuttered an acknowledgment to the hero, "Yes sir."

"Hmm, strong, tough, smart, seems like he has a good head on his shoulders," Edgeshot sized up the boy, "A little short, but hey we can stand with the giants all the same, I hope this is the last time you get into trouble, I'd like to see you at the sports festival next year. I think you'll make a great hero by then, if you keep defending pretty young girls honor like that." he reached into his pocket and dropped a smoke bomb, "Have fun."

Izuku and Momo were scarlet at the teasing they got from a pro and they both knew it would only get worse once the two of them got home. But they had classes to get to so Izuku grabbed Momo's hand and they ran out of the principals' office together. Both parents smiling devilishly at how the game has been progressing.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So I do want to say, I made Soze have a quirk that was similar to Momo's but not as useful as only being able to make weapons is one thing, being able to make anything is really useful. I am considering him following Izuku into U.A. for revenge, or not because he would apply to whatever school he thinks Momo is going to since he heard that Izuku is going to a hero school so he might think Momo being alone would give him a shot. If he did, I'm not sure if it would be advantageous to throw him in 1-A or 1-B, not sure how I want that to play out, so leave your thoughts on this.

As for the principal, I am proud of this quirk, it's unique, not terribly strong but pretty useful, their marriage just a thing that I feel leads to some weirdness of the world, because they married themselves, since they share the same thoughts, to them it made sense, they know each other the best, so why shouldn't they. The Principal is pretty much a throwaway character so if anyone wants to snag them or the quirk to use in their own go ahead, I think it has potential.

Review Review

Tiguylerobot probably not I have held the idea that Todoroki is homeschooled by tutors and whatnots and the only reason he attends U.A. is because it's the best hero school and Endeavor is such an ass he thinks it would show off his weapon well to be the top student at the most prestigious academy in Japan. And Iida is from a private academy, but there is a difference between private and PRIVATE, so Izuku and Iida will meet at the entrance exam, but I do plan to have them interact a bit differently this time around.

emiya-excalibur so about Stain, his name Hero Killer is a hypocrisy, he claims there are no true heroes but claims to kill them. Both cannot be true. However, he believes that any act of good that is not done solely for the nature of doing good is inherently bad. Which is a very zero sum type of thinking, that because he removes 'bad' that means there is more 'good'. Except if that were true he would be the villain killer, because without bad guys to catch the heroes can't get paid or attention, meaning the fakers, as he puts it, have no reason to play heroes as you would only have the 'True Heroes' left willing to combat the darkness and with less villains willing to be active, less crime.

A good deed done for bad reasons is still a good deed. He crippled Ingenium because this hero didn't fit into his ideal situation, a man who ran a pretty large agency, as Izuku puts it, which could mean hundreds of crimes being prevented every single day just from the way he manages his team. As for his interview, all it would take is Stain not seeing it for him to be unaware of how heroic Ingenium is. How heroic any of them are, if he knew All Might, he would claim there is no such thing as a hero because All Might isn't the saint he is seen as.

I will however have some changes to how that goes down. Rules and Regulations is pretty heroic though, how many people had to spill blood before someone wrote down the proper way to do something, they exist for a reason.

So next time, 10 Months of training.

How did I get friends.

There's a beach somewhere with a bunch of junk and no one cares.

Until next time, leave a review and tell me how much I suck.


	8. Chapter 8

For Izuku the following months were stressful. Every single morning was testing his limits, when Dr. Hijōshikina heard that his body would react to external threats on instinct, the training shifted from mostly Izuku stressing his body in new ways, to actual combat. As a result, Izuku could for a fraction of a second boost his non-metallic parts to the same strength and durability as his full metal parts. But anything longer than that they would return under his skin and he almost lost an arm when a refrigerator was launched at him and he caught it with his flesh.

After hearing that Inko made a point to sit in with Dr. Hijōshikina for Izuku's training and she expressly forbid him from live fire tests on her son, but access to high quality equipment meant Izuku was getting faster and stronger at an impressive rate.

School however was an entirely different beast, Soze would do nothing but give him the evil eye, but the other students in his classes were more talkative with him. "Um, Hishina-san, why is everyone suddenly wanting to be my friend? Is it because I punched Soze-san?" Izuku asked his baking partner, who was really just on her phone. The home ec students didn't care about trying in the class, they would all just hire chefs and staff for their homes instead of doing it themselves, so Izuku really was the only one trying in the class.

"Pssh, no way, like, we don't care that you punched that stuck up loser." Hishina said as she flipped her hair. "But like you and Yaoyorozu-chan, now we know what you are, so it's fine to talk to you."

Izuku paused in his stirring, "I'm sorry what?"

The teen rolled her eyes at the green haired cyborg, "Ugh, its like, we knew you two were something, but no one was gonna step in that, totes not cool at all. But now that everyone knows you two are dating it's like, you know safe to be seen talking to you." She explained as her fingers flew across the screen of the phone. Izuku had never actually seen her quirk, but he suspected it was some sort of super speed that was only in her hands at the way she typed.

"So, I'm one of the cool kids now?" Izuku stammered, causing Hishina to laugh.

"Sorry, you, cool, no way short stuff," she giggled. "But you're one of us now, a trophy spouse. So, we can be like sharing stories when our husbands and wives are at work and junk."

"Huh, that sounds nice," Izuku shrugged. "Might be hard with being a pro-hero and all but, I guess I could try to find time to hang out."

Hishina stopped looking at her phone, "Like what do you mean, being a pro-hero?"

"Uh, well I'm applying to go to U.A. for high school," Izuku said.

"No way, she's gonna let you have a hobby outside the home!" Hishina shouted, the teacher shushing them, but going right back to her novel, this class being one that no one really had to participate in.

Izuku finding himself surrounded by people suddenly became nervous, "I don't exactly know what you mean, but I always wanted to be a hero so it won't be a hobby if I make it."

A lanky boy with purple skin walked over, "Wow, my intended already told me I wasn't going to be doing any type of job or stuff, she just wants me to stay thin and just do whatever while she runs the companies."

"Huh, I don't get that. Momo and I are just dating," Izuku started cleaning up his area. "I mean she's going to U.A. as well."

"Now it makes sense," another girl said. "She's letting you go to keep her toy nearby."

Izuku watched as other students nodded, he himself was completely lost so just went with it, "Yeah something like that." Which itself wasn't too off, she was going to keep an eye on the nanomachines, which were kind of like a toy, a hundred-billion-yen toy.

* * *

Izuku slumped into his seat with Momo across from him, "Tough day," she asked.

"Confusing, I don't think the other students get that we're dating," Izuku said.

Momo quirked her eyebrow. "We are? I don't remember you asking me out recently," she teased.

Izuku blushed, "Oh, well um, Momo would you want to maybe go see a movie Friday."

"You mean sit in the theater and watch something?" she asked.

Izuku shook his head, "No like, leave the mansion and go into the city, that type of date."

Momo hummed loudly, "Well, I guess, but I have a boyfriend." This information seemingly crashing Izuku's brain.

"R-r-really, I I I didn't um nuh-know," he stammered, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Yeah, he has green hair, really cute freckles, kind of short," she started describing Izuku but his own brain not registering it was him. "Also he totally confessed his love to me in the cafeteria, then he got stabbed, it was terrifying, in a romantic sort of way."

Izuku sunk into himself, "Oh well, I uh hope he makes you happy," he glumly said.

Momo flicked his nose, "Dork, I'm talking about you," she giggled as she leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose.

Izuku's brain was rebooting at this, "Really," he whispered.

"Duh, of course, who else would I be talking about?"

"Wuh-well, you'll have to take it up with my, um girlfriend," him trying the same tactics as she did, so in fairness Momo decided to play along.

"Oh, well tell me about this mystery girl, I want to make sure she's good enough for you." She giggled into her hand.

"She tall and has the longest black hair, she's super smart and," Izuku gulped, "Has the hottest body I've ever seen." Blushing at saying something so forward, "she um, also makes me want to be stronger, better, be a hero." He pushed his food around with his fork.

Momo was prepared to act all sad but hearing what he was saying about her only made her blush, "Zuku that's."

"Yeah it's Minanani-chan," Izuku pointed at another girl across the hall, who looked nothing like what he described.

Momo looked at him in shock before throwing some of her food at him, "Oh you brat," she fumed.

Izuku took the chance to laugh and he pecked her on the nose, "Yeah, but I'm your brat. So, about that movie?"

"We are definitely seeing a horror for that little stunt you pulled mister," she stole some of his lunch to replace her own.

* * *

"Ok Izuku today, we're testing your tactics," Dr. Hijōshikina's voice came from an earpiece. "For this simulation, terrorists have taken a hostage and it is up to you to rescue them. The enemies are outfitted with real firearms, so this will test your reflexes and how good the nanomachines can react in defending you."

"Mom's not here is she," Izuku realized. Inko would never let the insane doctor get away with this.

"Who do you think is the hostage?" the mad doctors cackle came over the radio.

"What, you're using really guns, near my MOTHER?!" Izuku screamed.

"Yeah so don't screw this up," as the device in his ear died.

Izuku paced around swearing, "Fucking, mother shitting dick hole, going to murder that fucking crazy son of a bitch," breathing hard he paused. "Ok Izuku, your mom is being held hostage by an actual madman, the turrets are using real bullets, I can block and defend against them, but sustained fire will tear me to shreds."

Izuku muttered to himself, "So I have to avoid being seen, get in, release the hostage and get her somewhere safe."

"AND GO!" the doctor's voice shouted in his ear, scaring the boy.

"Wait where's the countdown?" Izuku shouted.

The doctor's mad laugh ringing in his ear, "There is no countdown on life, get a move on, unless you don't want to save mommy dearest."

"Fucking asshole," Izuku slammed his earpiece on the ground. He flipped his eye to x-ray vision and started looking through the building, seeing the turrets placed to minimize blind spots and have maximum coverage. Then there was one room with some lead lining, "Found you mom."

Izuku came in from the second-floor window, not wasting time with the ground floor. Using his x-ray vision found a wall with wiring, "Are you afraid of the dark," as he punched his metal arm in the wall and yanked out the wires, plunging the building in darkness, which allowed him to switch to night vision. The first few turrets on the floor didn't have anything beyond standard cameras which meant clearing them out was simple.

"Oh no, looks like the terrorists got spooked, and turned on their night vision," the doctor pointed out from a speaker in the corner. "You'll have to do better than that, my little cyborg."

Izuku growled, "I'll show you better." As he grabbed a few of the destroyed turrets, and pieced them together, "Not topping my robotics class for no reason." In a few minutes he had a functional firearm of his own. Creeping through the third floor, just one below where he needed to get, it wasn't terribly hard to take out the remaining turrets on this floor, as he could see through the walls to shoot out the gun placements.

"Oh man, I guess losing all his minions made the boss angry, he wants to fight. Head on up to finish this, little boy."

Izuku stomped over to a set of stairs, "Alright where is it?" he yelled. Before he rolled forward to avoid sharp metal claws. Izuku squared up to his opponent. A large quadrupedal beast, with a manipulator tail.

"Like it, I made it myself," Dr. Hijōshikina cheered. "It's my pride and joy, now kill it Izuku, kill it and save your mother from my, I mean it's, evil clutches," he snickered. Finding the weakness on this new enemy was intense, he ducked and dodged a flurry of sharp claws and metal teeth. "This isn't nearly as advanced as the nanomachines that I had been developing, but with a proper design of robotics I could make hundreds of these and use them for whatever." The mad doctor monologued.

After a few minutes Izuku had managed to pin the machine and shoved his metal hand deep in the beast's neck. Suddenly feeling a surge, the robot twitched and fell to the ground. "And weighing in at 65 kilos, the scrappy little green bean, Izuku Midoriya has defeated the terrible robot. Come get your prize." Laughed Dr. Hijōshikina.

Izuku walked over to a panel, that had a note taped to it, 'the passcode is Momo-chan's measurements.' And as a result Izuku with a scarlet face entered the room. Where he saw the soon to be pummeled doctor and his mother, sitting at a candle lit table having dinner!.

"What in the fucking hell!" Izuku yelled as he stormed over to the two adults.

"Simple my dear boy," the doctor started before a fist to the cheek cut him off.

"Izuku, that was just plain rude," Inko chastised her son.

"Rude, rude," Izuku furiously shouted, "He said you were a hostage."

"And I was," Inko told him. "I was his hostage for dinner until you came to get me, the duck is quite nice, here try some." As she raised a fork laden with food to her son.

Izuku's anger made it impossible for him to form words so he stomped out of the room instead, sputtering half formed sentences and thoughts.

The doctor picked up his chair and sat back down on it. "See told you, proper motivation and not a scratch on him. Which means you owe me a date." He grinned at the woman.

"Dammit," Inko sighed, it was hard to want her son to get hurt just to prove the mad man wrong, but his training was paying off in spades. "Fine, we go to a movie, then dinner, finishing with a stroll in the part. If it's good you get a kiss and a thank you."

"Go-carting, dance club and when it's great, I get a beej and we go out to a bar next week," the doctor countered.

Inko chortled, "Dancing, at a respectable restaurant, we hit the arcade and if it's amazing, maybe a handy in the park, final offer, take it or leave it."

"Deal, now I just need to make a few phone calls," the madman clacked his heels as he walked out. "Yeah, no the kid's going to tear those hunk of junks Power Loader is going to have the kid's test against. Psh of course I'm serious, the LQ-84i was nothing to him, and that thing was supposed to be able to take out any pro not in the top 30." He said into the phone, as he inspected the robot.

As the doctor watched a fragment of blackened metal fluidly move into the machine, "Nope was completely destroyed, let's scrap the prototype for now and focus on what this kid can do." He smirked as the machines glassy red eye lit up again, Dr. Hijōshikina closed his flip phone and looked into the camera. "Well, well, well, let's see what you can do now."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I like writing Dr. Hijōshikina, he's fun. I think I expanded on the way that the rich people function in their society a little bit more. It's not all just snobbishness. Yeah I will drop Soze, it wouldn't really make a lot of sense to bring him other than to have a comic relief asshole like Monama, and Bakugo is going to take a bigger slice of the antagonist pie than in my other stories.

Review Review

D3lph0xL0v3r yeah the doctor is an asshole. The different vision types that Izuku has and how Toru's invisiblity works, that's going to come up. Izuku more of a good guy than Senator Armstrong was, because the point I saw in MGR was that it all comes down to choice, are you a man or a sheep. Yes she is Peachy, which is why her parents are Apple and Pear.

Creature of Grimm well that's now happened, sort of, in reverse. The assimilation process is going to be a bit difficult for me to write so I want to be careful with it, right now it would only adopt new technology that will enhance what he already has, so different types of camera can be adapted for his eye, where as his limbs are going to take a bit longer before he can start doing nifty things with those.

HankFlamion18 sorry no OfA in this story. But he has something that when fully mastered would match it.

Coduss True, he didn't choose the name Hero Killer, but he's not going out of his way to disprove it by attacking villains or corrupt politicians or drug dealers, wife beaters, etc. He is exclusively killing people who carry the banner of Hero, he has his targets and personally I don't see him caring too much how well some does or does not fit the bill for him to attack. He believed Izuku was a true hero, only because he is doing it to help people, but someone who gets something out of it other than helping people isn't a hero. This dude would kill Ururaka because becoming a hero would let her help her family and he would call her a fake.

It doesn't matter why you help people, just that someone does, he bought into the ideas somewhat of the League of Villains but we all know Shigiraki just wants to kill and hurt others and hides it under the mask of hating All Might.

Next chapter should be about how Izuku makes it into U.A., depending on how it turns out I might get more in there. Might not, let's see, I got a bunch of other stories to update. Stick around if you like it.


	9. Chapter 9 - Rules of Nature

And finally, after months of grueling training, where Izuku was being constantly pushed to new limits, to greater heights and most importantly, more embarrassing situations. It was finally here, the U.A. entrance exam.

"Now Izuku, make sure you have a filling breakfast, but no fats or grease, don't want an upset stomach," Nashi instructed him as one of the maids brought out some grapefruit and oatmeal.

"Yes Mrs. Yaoyoro- ow…" Izuku rubbed his head where she struck him.

Waving her newspaper at the boy, "What have I told you to call me?"

"Sorry Mama Nashi," Izuku mumbled.

Smiling at the green haired child, "Good, now we'll have Shinji drop you off at the gate and you just call and he'll come right up to get you," as she sat down with her husband to eat her own breakfast.

"And what if I-," Izuku started to ask before being cut off.

"No, none of that. I've seen the reports Dr. Hijōshikina has sent us. In terms of combat capabilities, you are well above most of the average Pro-heroes," Ringo said as he sipped his morning tea. "And that you are a bright young lad, I have no concern as to the outcome of the written portion of the exam."

"But what," Izuku nervously tried to ask.

"Sweetie, it's not going to happen," Inko said as she entered the room. "You have put your heart and soul into being a hero, we all believe in you."

Momo walked in to the dining hall yawning, "Yeah, so just go and get this over with and we can celebrate later tonight."

"That sounds fun Momo," Izuku admitted.

Nashi clapped her hands, "Good I'll make sure the condoms are well stocked in both of your bedrooms."

Momo's face turned bright read at the offer, "MOM! We aren't doing that yet."

"Yet she says, it's always a yet." Inko lamented, "Do our children ever think about our needs, we could have grandbabies now if they only got to it," faking a wail. "Where did we go so wrong."

"Mooooom, stop it you're being weird, and all the maids are laughing at us," Izuku whined as he looked around the room and noticed the staff weren't even trying to hide their amusement anymore.

Ringo looked over the edge of his morning paper and noticed Izuku squirm in his seat. "Hmm, maybe. You get first place today and I'll consider that my baby girl should spend some alone time with her boyfriend, I'll even unlock the pay-per-view channels, the good stuff this time. Not that softcore stuff you two were watching."

"Dad, no, I keep telling you it was mom who turned that on," Momo chastised her father as she was also served a hearty breakfast.

Snorting to himself, "Hah, I know your mother's taste she wouldn't even bother to remember those channels with what she likes to see." Both children blushing and trying not to make eye contact as the parents become more open with them about their kinks.

"Oh speaking of taste, how goes things with the 'Mad Doctor'?" Nashi asked her friend.

Inko shrugged while she buttered a muffin, "He's fun for a while, but I don't think he can really keep up with me."

Sipping her tea Nashi nodded, "Shame, so hard to find a good man these days. Momo is so lucky to have found Izuku, now if we can just find a nice stud for you Inko, then-," before Izuku slammed his head into the table.

"Please, for the love of something, do not talk about my mother's sex life in front of me," Izuku begged.

Inko nudged her son, "Well find mommy a nice strapping man and then I can."

"Yes, fine, I will, I'll make sure that at some point I get you laid." Izuku shouted quickly as he scarfed down his breakfast and left the room to prepare for the exam. Thinking to himself as he went, _"What the fuck is my life even at this point."_

"Were we too hard on him?" Ringo asked the maid who refilled his cup.

Shaking her head, "No sir, you and the missuses were quite humorous, I do think however that since your daughter is still here and pretending to not hear any of this means you may need to put in a bit more effort next time, but that is just my opinion."

Ringo looking at his daughter's red face as she slightly shook in her seat in anticipation for whatever scheme the adults came up with. "And I think that is a mighty correct opinion, I will definitely take it under advisement."

Momo staying quiet as she quickly ate her large breakfast thought to herself, _"It's just me and him, everyone else has been corrupted. Our parents have gone insane and are dragging the staff down with them. I can't wait for U.A. to start up much longer."_

* * *

As Izuku came down the stairs and into the garage with his training suit on, Dr. Hijōshikina was waiting for him by the limo. "I have few words to say to you sir," Izuku growled, still irritated at how the scientist had been getting results from him.

"Good, use that anger, channel it, destroy those hunks of scrap U.A. calls robots," the light reflecting off the man glasses, "It is a travesty what Higari teaches in his class."

"So you already know what the exam is going to be about?" Izuku said as the driver prepared the limousine, "isn't that an unfair advantage?"

Laughing to himself, Dr. Hijōshikina answered, "Hardly, they haven't changed the entrance exam in something like twenty years, it's a disgrace if you ask me. It's why I declined to go to that institute."

Izuku stumbled as he opened the car door, "You, were going to go to U.A.?" he asked incredulously.

"Pssh, no, they begged me to go, after all how many fifteen-year olds were capable of creating a miniature cold fusion reactor, of course I put it inside my old Gundam model kit and programmed it to fight." The doctor leaned against the jet-black vehicle and sighed, "Oh the good old days of underground robot fighting tournaments."

Noticing that Izuku was staring at him like he had become sane, Dr. Hijōshikina pushed him into the car, "Just remember, be yourself, smash some shit and your mom has the softest hands I have ever felt."

* * *

Izuku groaned as he realized the doctor gave him more information than he had ever wanted to know about his mother. But he couldn't respond as the door was slammed shut and the limo drove away towards the city. Letting out an exasperated breath he slumped into the plush seat and quietly watched the cityscape roll by. Pulling up to the gates of U.A. a half an hour later however, that was breathtaking. Izuku amazed at the size of the facility, it was almost as big as the Yaoyorozu compound.

"Wow, now there's a sight," Izuku gazed in wonder at the scenery.

"Oi, get the fuck out of my way loser," as a boy with ash blonde hair shoved passed him.

Izuku stumbled slightly as he caught himself, "man what a jerk," watching as the other boy stomped his way into the building. "But why does he seem familiar?" Shrugging at the idea and filing it away as just another one of those people you swear you know, he took his first step across the threshold and into his new future.

"Hello little listeners, I am Present Mic, your host of todays exam," the hero announced as he entered the room. "Can I get a YEAHHH!" The only response was silence, "Ooh, I'm so excited too, now since you all finished the written portion, some much faster than others." As he gazed around the room at the occupants. "We'll now move on to what you've all been waiting for."

As Izuku listened to the proctor explain the rules, he began strategizing how he would go about it, having the slight advantage of knowing that it was robots he would be tested against, led him to relax. He had been doing marvelously in Aichi's robotics course, so he was already thinking of ways to use that to his advantage. When he heard some other contestant speak to the proctor he glanced up and saw that tall, blue-haired boy. But quickly he saw the boy from earlier just staring at him.

Izuku couldn't place the face though, it was someone he definitely knew, but the way that person was looking at him, a mixture of anger, sorrow and disgust. He wasn't sure what to make of it so he just turned around, but suddenly, "And you with the green hair, you've been muttering throughout the explanation, if you are not going to take this seriously, you have no business being here."

Izuku shrugged and just faced the front. "Wow, a little tense there listener, but you are correct the fourth obstacle doesn't really count." So Izuku sat and drowned out what the pro hero was saying with his own thoughts. As the participants proceed to get bused over to our designated testing zones, Izuku takes stock of everyone who was on his vehicle, a girl with pink skin, the tall boy from earlier and a tired looking boy with purple hair. Beyond that no one had any noticeable traits about them, so Izuku sighed and leaned back into his seat, that blonde boy from earlier wasn't there and something about him was still tugging at the back of Izuku's mind.

* * *

When the bus pulled up to the gate, Present Mic, who had been the driver stepped onto a scaffolding, "Alright, the test is about to begin," his loud voice carrying far over the crowd. "Make sure you get nice and ready."

As Izuku began his stretches, to limber up and prevent stiff joints, he began sizing up the crowd. Most of the people weren't doing anything but standing around, some had weapons or other gear, but only a few seemed to be doing anything to warm up before the exam started.

Izuku raised his head to watch as the gate opened, his muscles tensing at the excitement. "And start," Present Mic shouted to the crowd. Izuku having training with Dr. Hijōshikina took off at a sprint into the cityscape. His enhanced speed put a sizable distance between himself and the other competitors who were still standing around.

"Heh, dumbass just ran in," someone said out loud.

Present Mic turned to look at the potential students standing around, "Well what are you waiting for, get a move on listeners."

"What? Where's the countdown?" another person asked.

Laughing loudly, "There's no countdown in real life, no starting bell, when it's go time, it's time to go," Present Mic's voice carried far.

The sound of stampeding students caught up to Izuku's ears, but as he had a not insignificant lead, he had already taken out over a dozen robots. "These are so much weaker than the prototype I fought," Izuku said aloud. "Dr. Hijōshikina was right, this is easy." Even throwing punches with his non-metallic arm, the nanomachines formed quickly just before impact and allowed him to fight with both his arms and his legs.

* * *

Doing so brought back a memory of his training with the madman. "Are you insane, how am I supposed to fight back," Izuku yelled as he dodged a saw blade.

"That's for you to figure out genius," came the doctor as he sipped his iced tea, relaxing in a lawn chair, this time making corrections in a tv guide with a crayon.

Izuku ducked and weaved outside the reach of the whirring blades. The straight jacket he woke up in; last time he accepted snacks from Dr. Hijōshikina and this time he meant it, prevented him from punching the machine. "You know if I could fight back, I could do a much better job of destroying this thing," he yelled over to his trainer.

"And if an octopus had six tentacles it would be called a sextapus," the man countered as he added mustaches and beards to the pictures of the actors in the guide.

Izuku groaned as he fell to the ground to avoid being decapitated, "What does that even mean?"

The doctor losing his patience threw the paper book at his student, "It means, fuck this bitch up, I got tickets to a primary school play to go to."

Izuku stared at the man like the lunatic he is, "Why are you going to an elementary school play?"

"Well where else am I supposed to study children in the wild, I've been banned from every zoo, waterpark and McDonald's in Japan and Guatemala. So hurry up," The doctor replaced his reading glasses with dark sunglasses and fell asleep in the chair in seconds.

Izuku getting fed up rolled on the ground as the machine dived for him. He kicked off the robot and it was pushed far away from him, "Right, I can kick." Turning to the doctor, "Is that what you were trying to teach me, to not only fight with my fists."

Instead of responding the maid who was on duty to refill his glass pulled out a tape recorder, the doctors voice began to play, "Good job moron, it only took you until I fell asleep to realize you didn't have to punch everything."

"Well why didn't you just say so earlier," Izuku snarled as he switched his style to kicking and kneeing the robot.

The same maid pulled out a second tape recorder, and the doctors voice played a second time, "Special report, local boy learns he has limbs other than his arms. More at eleven."

Looking to the maid as he crushed the machine underneath his heel, "Do you think he plans a lot of this or just has so much random crap it looks like he plans it."

The maid shrugged and walked away, her duty to the doctor this morning done.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Izuku kicked one robot into another. "I hate the man, but dammit, his training works." He wiped the sweat from his brow, despite his enhancements, it's still tiring to run around for ten minutes straight, punching and kicking his way through a bunch of robots. "Well I got forty-six points from all the robots I destroyed."

Looking around he saw as other students were calling out their scores. Unbeknownst to the participants, a group of people were sitting in a dark room lit only by the light from monitors as they watched the potential students they may be admitting.

* * *

"Okay, but why are all the lights off?" Midnight whined.

"It's on a count of us needin' to be more dramatic," Snipe answered.

Aizawa swiveled in his chair, "Wait dramatic for who, that would only work if someone was watching us?"

All Might loudly responded, "Nonsense, we can be dramatic for ourselves."

Midnight huffed and sat back in her chair, "Well I still think it's a bit weird to be watching them all like this."

Nedzu chuckled in his plush chair, "Do you want to know what I think?" he looked around the room as he flipped up the glass case on a big red button. "I think it's time for GIANT ROBOTS!" laughing maniacally the principal bounced in his seat, tea spilling from his cup.

* * *

Izuku was prepared to give it a rest, he didn't need to over exert himself. He was certain that he would pass, with his near perfect score in the written and getting into the high forties for destroying robots. Until the earth began to rumble beneath his feet, "What the?" Turning to the source he noticed dozens of competitors running past him, including the boy from earlier. Because a robot larger than the apartment complex he lived in crashed down the street, taking out buildings with its size alone.

Shrugging to himself he accepted that there wasn't much anything left to do for this exam other than to leave and maybe pick up a few extra points on his way out, when he heard a soft mewling. "Please, someone—help," a soft voice from behind him. Swiveling and adjusting his vision to thermal, he looked through the dust kicked up by the destroyed building. A girl was lying on the ground, pinned by a large slab of concrete. "Anyone," she coughed in some of the air, "please, help me."

The girl looked up at the sound of the gigantic machine as it moved down the street towards her. Ururaka screamed as the giant robotic hand lowered itself towards her, seemingly intent on crushing her. Suddenly she felt the pressure of the debris lift off of her body. "Huh," Looking at a boy who was picking up the rubble with ease.

"Your ankle is broken," Izuku said his eye lit up as he used the x-ray function to see her bones. "You won't be able to walk like that." He stared down at the girl.

Ururaka let out a shriek as the robot hand kept moving towards them, "Look out," she cried out to the boy.

Izuku hefted the slab of concrete to the side and turned to face the machine, bracing himself to catch. When the Zero-Pointers fist reached Izuku's, the nanomachines activated and his fingers dug into the metal. Spinning on his heel Izuku swung the machine and with a loud shout hurled it across the arena. The large machine landed on a building which collapsed under the combined force of the impact and its weight, as at that size thousands of tons of metal came down at once creating a resounding impact that could be heard across the city.

Ururaka gazed at her savior a whisper of amazement gracing her lips, "Wow." But before she could thank the boy, Present Mic announced that the contest was over.

* * *

In the control room the proctors were stunned, "All Might," Midnight turned to the gaunt man, "Could you have done that?"

Shrugging to himself the number one hero looked around the room, "Probably, but to think someone that young also contains such strength, where's the boys file."

Aizawa pushed a few buttons on the keyboard in front of him, "Izuku Midoriya, Quirk," the teachers pause made everyone look at him in anticipation.

"Well," Kan growled, "What's his quirk."

"He's quirkless," Aizawa said.

"Pardon my vernacular, but that's a bigger load of bullshit than a dairy farm," Snipe said.

Aizawa pushed against the desk to allow others to come up to it, "See for yourself, either no physician or school administration documented his quirk, or this kid is up to something." As the other teachers each looked at the file on the green-haired boy. Nedzu sat in his chair and chuckled.

"So that's your game," The varmint in a suit faced his employees, "So how do all of you feel about this year's crop of potential students?"

"Outstanding," All Might grinned.

* * *

Down in the city, Izuku was carrying Ururaka towards the exit gate, "Umm, thank you," the rosy cheeked girl quietly said, "That was amazing."

Izuku shrugged as he carried her, "Went a lot better than the last time I tried to save a cute girl."

Ururaka blushed furiously in his arms, "Cute… he thinks I'm cute," she muttered.

A small, elderly woman approached as she handed out candy to people, "Oh and what's the injury here."

Izuku looked at the nurse, "Fractures to the calcaneus and talus."

"Ohh that's a very precise assumption," Recovery girl laughed, sometimes a student tries to play doctor.

"Not an assumption when I can see the bones," Izuku laid the girl on the ground. "X-ray vision." Pointing to his mechanical eye.

Recovery girl looked at the intricate machinery, "Well that is impressive. Do you have any injuries to yourself?" she asked after kissing Ururaka, who was able to stand on shaky legs.

"Nothing that wasn't already healed," Izuku waved to Ururaka. "Good luck broken foot girl." As he pulled out his cellphone and called for a pick up.

* * *

When Izuku got back he was pulled into a hug by Momo and was made to regale the Yaoyorozu's and his mother about his time in the test. Later during the last scheduled test and review by the scientists to assess his physicality before heading off to U.A. as no one doubted his acceptance into the prestigious academy, Dr. Hijōshikina asked for his impression of the various machines they were tested against, which only disappointed the madman at how tame Izuku thought it was.

"Bah, based on that, you could have passed without the nanomachines if that's how weak they were. So many weak points to exploit, too easy to bring equipment that would trivialize the contest. And it only shows how good you are at destroying scrap." The doctor ranted as he wandered around the laboratory as Izuku continued his set of sit ups.

"But tell me more about when you threw the giant robot," he came over and began poking Izuku's stomach with a dropper to catch some of his sweat. "Because based on the last numbers I have, you shouldn't have been able to throw something at that weight yet."

Izuku paused on the up in his workout, "Yet? You mean the nanomachines will get me to that level all the time?"

Laughing as he dropped the boys sweat onto a slide to examine it under a microscope, "Of course, but right now your body is either too much flesh or not enough machine," he offered.

Izuku sighed, "And remember what my mother told you." As the two of them said the words at the same time.

"Training is one thing, but if you try to vivisect my son, that scalpel will find a new home somewhere very soft."

"Yes, I do remember the warning that voluptuous woman gave," the doctor waved off the boy as he analyzed the liquid. "Seems like you are able to overclock the nanites if you are under extreme duress."

Izuku returned to his sit ups, "Well I wasn't really afraid or anything but," he thought about the day's events.

"Buuut…"

"I think I just really wanted to save the girl," Izuku concluded.

Chuckling to himself, the doctor incinerated the boys sweat. "Yes, you seem to be making a habit of that aren't you. But sorry, you didn't get a cool upgrade this time."

"Well I didn't get completely fucked up like last time though, did I," Izuku relented.

"That is also true, maybe later on in the year, there's still time." Dr. Hijōshikina offered his encouragement.

"Oh haha, I'm sure I'm going to go out of my way to get torn limb from limb this year, would make you really happy wouldn't it," Izuku stuck his tongue out at the man as he got up and went to grab a towel to wipe himself down, finding none, or his shirt. Already understanding what was going to happen next, "Doctor, what day is it?"

"Why it's Embarrass Izuku before he starts at a new school and we don't see him as often day," The man leaned on his desk, smirking.

"All the maids are right outside aren't they," Izuku slumped his shoulders.

"Eeyup, and their daughters and female friends, if they have any, plus a few girls from your school," As he listed off the people he had somehow convinced to come see a sweaty muscular teenager exercise. "Also a nun, don't ask the lengths I had to go to find a convent in Japan. It was not easy."

Looking at the mirror in the room, "That's also a one way isn't it."

Nodding, "Mhm, yeah they've been watching you work out for the last half hour, at least."

Resigning himself to his fate, "Anything else you want to add?"

Dr. Hijōshikina began tapping his finger under his chin, "No, well, hmm, I think, Oh yeah. This," as he ripped Izuku's workout pants off, leaving him in only his boxers. "I replaced them with easy to disguise tear away pants, of my own design."

Izuku could almost hear the squealing on the other side of the glass, "You know one day, I'm going to get you back for all of this."

"Shame you can't do it now, what with everything I've done to you allowed under the contract with the Yaoyorozu's we both signed." As the man pushed Izuku towards the door, "So you might want to hurry up on that revenge before I can snag myself some diplomatic immunity. I'll probably need that in the coming months or years." Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Now it's 100 yards across the lawn to the manor, as a parting gift I will tell you that all the outside doors and windows are shut and locked, except for the one on east side, fourth floor, third down."

"Best I'm going to get out of you isn't it." Izuku raised an eyebrow at the man.

Stretching his arms above his head, "Yeah pretty much," the doctor pulled open the door shoving the boy out of the gym and into the flashing lights of cameras and squealing hormonal mass of women.

Izuku hauling his body as quickly as he could across the lawn, a run that when he got the machines would have taken him over eight seconds to cross after all the training, he was able to cut it down just under three. As he slid along the grass, he scanned the side of the mansion to see if the doctor was serious about which window. However, he failed to recognize where he was at as the jump cleanly put him into a frilly, princess style bedroom. "Oh god dammit," Izuku gasped out as he recognized where he was.

"Who's there?" Momo shouted as she stormed out of the bathroom in only a towel, her wet hair falling down her back and shoulders. "Izuku? What are, where are your clothes?"

"I'm going to kill him," Izuku muttered however not taking his eyes off of his girlfriend. "I swear, I'll do it. They'll never find his body."

Momo looked at her now opened window and put two and two together, "Let me guess, all the other doors are locked, and someone said this was the only way in," Izuku only nodded in response. "We need to get out of this house." She turned and walked back into the bathroom, dropping the towel as she closed the door to allow her boyfriend a complete view of her backside, "That's for saving that girl in the entrance exam."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So I swear I will tone down on the meta humor. But for some of this, it is just so easy.

As for the teasing, I will also bring that back, the parents aren't going to U.A. so there will be far less of that, I just wanted to pile it on at the last minute.

The doctor I feel is a contentious character for the readers, he's not quit evil enough to be a villain but too dickish to be a good guy. I will probably only use him sparingly from now on, but I wanted to get my kicks now. He'll show up later, with gifts, like a demented Santa, that's festive right.

In this Izuku and Momo are going to be flirty with each other, but not to the point where it's like A Magician's Secret.

So as of the entrance exam, I think Izuku is roughly 1/3rd as powerful as Raiden is, since he's not nearly as fast as Blade Ripper and the Zero-Pointer is somewhat comparable to Metal Gear Ray.

Review Review

Blackenergy666 yeah being the good guy means not busting a dudes jaw just because he's a huge dickhole. Sucks sometimes.

Coduss, I'll drop the discussion on Stain, because it's clear that we see his actions and motivations differently, I did enjoy the discussion though.

As for pairing Inko and Dr., it's not going to happen. I did however want to try to write something that I feel a lot of fanfiction writers haven't done, just when someone wants have a one night stand. They are both adults and understand that neither is what they want outside some physical companionship, so I wanted to touch on another real situation an adult might be in. A hookup.

Someone's getting a Blade Wolf.

Cor Aurum get a handy, means to receive a handjob. She basically offered to jerk him off if the date was one of the best she's had.

Komodome, I personally think Blade Wolf would be incredibly dangerous for most heroes to fight, but that's because a lot of them seem like they are like Manual or Native, whose quirk doesn't also enhance reaction time, physicality or give highly destructive abilities so a machine like Blade Wolf would overwhelm them in that regard. But once you make it into the top 30 in Japan, which is the region I was referring to, then you have people like Gang Orca and Endeavor that could crush or otherwise destroy the robot dog before it became a huge threat.

Which sort of make sense, because Izuku at 5% should be in terms of power be decently up on the list of heroes and once he starts getting into the high teens should be able to start making it up the list. Because even if all the 1-A and 1-B students took the top 40 spots on the hero charts, how many of them do you really think could beat something like Blade Wolf.

Delph0xL0v3r It's too easy to be a villain, being the guy everyone wants to have is much more fun.

Next Chapter hints

So we had Bakugo see Izuku, but Izuku doesn't recognize, but that's going to be a fun afternoon.

The teachers know Izuku is quirkless but not powerless, that's going to be interesting.

Someone's sniffing around, Round 2?

Leave me some reviews so I know what you feel.


	10. Chapter 10 - Acceptance

"So we have the presentation ready?" Momo asked.

Izuku sitting on her bed, scrolled down a tablet, "Yes."

"Locations picked?"

"Check." He nodded.

"Decoy locations as well?"

"Three of them, all with glaring faults that would tip them off and push them towards the desired place." He answered.

"Then let's get this over with.'

* * *

"And that's why we, Izuku and myself, should move into an apartment." Momo concluded her presentation to their parents; the maids clapped, just as they were instructed to.

"I don't know," Nashi pondered. "What do you think Inko?"

"I'm just not sure, they're so young," the now Ms. Midoriya responded. "They give good reasons for why they should move out, but I would feel better if we could go and see those locations for ourselves."

The other mother nodded, "I agree. It won't take long to do, so we can organize a day to check them out." Turning to look at the two nervous teenagers, "Okay kids, we're interested but not sold."

Both teens in their excitement at "beating" their parents missed the nefarious gleam in the eyes of the more experienced women.

* * *

"Fucking how," Momo groaned as she and Izuku stood in the one-bedroom apartment.

Izuku weak at the knees slumped to the floor. "I don't know, everything was going to plan, we did so well at all the other locations, emphasized how much we liked stuff we didn't so they wouldn't either," Izuku muttered. "We got them to cross off two of the decoys, this only left here and the last place," the green haired child moaned as the movers brought the king-sized bed into the room.

Their room.

"We gave them reasons to hate this place, but what when wrong," Momo asked as she flopped onto the bed, the one that they would be sharing.

"One moment we're talking about drapes and lighting, which I know nothing about, then…" Izuku trailed off, his analytical brain slowly piecing together the puzzle. "Then they gave other reasons, emotional ones why they hated this place."

Momo sat up wide-eyed. "You're right, they said it was to small, too far away, that that we would nothing but trouble and they would have to worry about us."

"Then they offered the last place, but with maids and people to watch us, like children," Izuku added. "We, we, fell for it."

Momo stuffed her face in a pillow and screamed, "They made us feel like children and so we reacted like teenagers, and." Before she thrashed on the bed a little.

"Gah stupid teenage hormones, they played us like a fiddle," Izuku groaned. "And now we're here. In a small, one-bedroom apartment, near a not so nice neighborhood, all because we fought their battle for them."

One of the handymen slowly walked by, his hefty girth and green staff shirt swayed, "Well maybe you dudes should be happy about what you got, I mean it sounds like the plan was to get away from the parents, which you did, but they got you back in their own way."

Izuku and Momo glared at the man as he slowly walked out of the now furnished room. "I don't like when other people are right," Momo grumbled.

"Yeah, but he is right, we needed out of that madhouse, and the only thing is this place is a bit more," Izuku poked his fingers together nervously, "Intimate, than we might have wanted."

Momo chuckled, "Oh Zuku, do you want to be _intimate_ with little ole me." She from her position behind him could tell her boyfriend was blushing, not that she wasn't, but at least he couldn't see her.

"Um, well, ye-yeah," Izuku quietly said. "But um, not if you're not ready yet." He turned to look at her and saw she was as red as he was. "Are, are you ready?"

Momo bit her lip, she had thoughts about Izuku frequently, even pleasured herself to the thought of them being together, but she didn't think she was ready to go all the way with him. They had been on dates and once even showered together, but to give herself to him completely and he to her. "Um, not uh, not yet."

Izuku looked a little disappointed for a brief moment, as she too felt. "That's okay I can wait, nuh-not that I'm waiting or anything. I mean I am, waiting, not that it's bad to wait. We can do other stuff, not like that but you, and me, and," The green haired boy spazzed.

Momo looked at her panicking boyfriend and began laughing, "Izuku I get it. It's important and kind of scary but when we're ready it will be special. Don't freak out or anything."

Breathing heavily Izuku climb onto the bed and laid down next to her. "I know, I'm just."

"Izuku about it," she teased.

Izuku grabbed a plush pillow and bopped her with it, "Hey don't turn my name into a verb."

"It's an adjective," Momo corrected him.

"Yeah well, you're being Izuku about this apartment." He retorted, trying his best to hold back a laugh. Momo held back a snort, before the two of them fell into hysterics.

For a few minutes laughter filled the apartment before a knock on the door frame brought their focus back. "Hey it's me the landlord," said their landlord, a short and rainbow colored fishman, Izuku asked about his quirk, but it wasn't that special, seemed he was one of the rare animals to develop a quirk, which while fascinating to the quirk otaku was just sort of a generic human quirk that anthropomorphized him, unlike the infamous U.A. Principal who was also a genius.

"We got an important letter at the front office and well far be it from me to say no to _that_ guy," the Landlord said as he held up an envelope that was stamped with the official U.A. seal. "But if the Number One is going to personally deliver your results, then what can I say, you must be pretty special kid." As the landlord passed the letter over to Izuku.

"Wow, All Might himself delivered this," Momo whispered to Izuku who was just staring at it. Tapping him a few times, "Hey you better not be reading it with your eye before me, that would be rude."

Izuku snapping out of his thoughts, "Sorry, just got caught up in a memory."

Momo pulled her boyfriend tightly to her. Izuku sometimes regained some memories of his life before the amnesia, they were typically without the emotional impact at the time, but when he began remembering all the bullying he faced, it was frightening to him.

* * *

It was 3 months into the Midoriya's stay at the Yaoyorozu complex, they had taken the time to go swimming, for a few reasons, one to see how well the nanomachines held up in aquatic conditions, another to see if they needed to reteach Izuku how to swim and the other was just to relax.

Izuku did have difficulties swimming as the density of the nanomachines messed with how he swam, he would sink very quickly if he didn't stay moving and when he did move it was awkward. Like watching someone try to swim in jeans and a t-shirt. All in all, it was going fairly well until Izuku sunk below the water, suddenly he began thrashing around. Alerting everyone around the pool, that something had gone wrong.

When Izuku finally breached his head above the water he was screaming in terror and begging for mercy. Momo had to create a net to drag him to shallower water so he could stand. She quickly climbed in and offered him comfort as he begged someone named Yoshiki to let him breathe.

Later after some secretive investigating it turned out an old classmate of Izuku's had decided to use his quirk to keep dunking Izuku underwater by a river, holding him down longer and longer each time. While nothing could legally be done about it, the Yaoyorozus urged Dr. Hijōshikina to create a database that they can use to keep an eye on the children who bullied Izuku growing up. Because unless something happened, those kids were already on the track to become villains.

* * *

In their now quiet apartment Izuku shook his head, "No this wasn't a bad one, I just now remember that All Might was my favorite. Heh, it's kind of funny, I get something hand delivered by the guy and past me would probably be freaking out but now it's just kind of, nifty I guess." He stood up and took Momo's hand as they walked out of the apartment and over to the couch.

They couple sat back down and Izuku tore open the envelop. A small metal disc, no larger than a coaster dropped onto the coffee table. A beam of light flickered for a moment. Then a mighty voice rang out, "Testing 1, 2." Before All Might's giant head filled the screen, "Am I on screen? What do you mean, I'm too close." A bit of shuffling and the titanic hero moved back, in his pinstripe yellow suit, "There is that better? Good, alright let's begin." The large hero motioned towards a monitor. "Let's see your score, with 46 Villain Points and a whopping 50 Hero, you ended with exam with a score of 96. The second highest on record." Izuku and Momo cheered, even though they knew Izuku would pass, they didn't know he would do that well. Coughing into his hand the hero continued, "However, because you do not have a quirk on record, we will be forced to reject your application for the hero course."

"WHAT?!" Momo shrieked. "That, that's discrimination. They can't do that." She shot up out of her seat and started tearing around the room, "Where's my phone, I'll call mom and dad and they'll get lawyers and judges and the press. Oh you'll own U.A. by the end of the day."

Izuku quietly slipped her phone, which was on the coffee table, into his pocket before standing up. "Momo, calm down, it's ok. I mean, it's not, it sucks, but," Izuku paused as he tried to think about what he was even trying to say. _'This is bullshit, I scored the second highest in the school's history and I'm being rejected because I don't have a quirk. I did better than almost_ _everyone else taking to stupid test'_

All Might's voice carried through the apartment, "Now I'm sure that you're fuming a little." Momo scoffed at the notion that her righteous crusade was little. "But we are offering a solution for you to enter into our school's hero course. Because we've never actually had a quirkless applicant score well enough to be accepted, the principal is offering a compromise. Come to U.A. at 5pm today." Momo and Izuku looked at the clock on the wall, which was in about two hours.

"There will be a 'test'," The pro hero flexed his pointer and middle fingers twice, making air quotes. "And should you pass then you will be allowed to join the others in Japan's premier heroics academy. The choice is yours." His voice faded as the recording ended.

Momo swiftly grabbed the projector and was prepared to hurl it into the wall when Izuku stopped her. "Babe, here's your phone, let me keep this, in case we need it."

"Why would we need it," Momo frustratedly said.

"Because as you said, we have All Might, admitting that I am an excellent candidate, yet because I am 'quirkless'," Izuku made his own air quotes. "That I can't join their heroics course."

"Right," Momo agreed. "We have evidence they are discriminating against you, even if All Might isn't a faculty member, he is representing them in some capacity by being a part of the application process. So what's the plan?"

Izuku turned the machine over in his hand, jerking his head back suddenly as thin wires shot from behind his eye. Izuku shrieked in surprise as he watched the machine be disassembled right in his hand. "Shit, so much for keeping the evidence."

When his eye projected out a hologram onto the wall in front of them, replaying the same video. "Huh, that's cool," Momo stated flatly. "I wonder what else you can project," she wondered before remembering. "Later, we can test it out later. We have bigger fish to fry." As she pulled up her contact list, "We need a ride to U.A., soon as possible." On the other end you could hear a voice responding, but not what they were saying. "If it goes well then it's fine, sort of. If not, we'll come to you. Thanks, bye mom."

The raven-haired teen looked at her boyfriend, "Let's get ready to go," she said as she walked into the bedroom to change her clothes, the ones she was wearing were far to casual for this situation, "You should change to your training gear, the non-tear-away kind."

Izuku followed her into the bedroom, "Wait you're coming with?"

Momo turned as she changed shirts quickly, modesty be damned she had get into an intimidating suit and that takes time that she didn't have to waste. "Of course, no offense Zuku but you're a puppy dog."

Izuku puffed out his cheeks, "No I'm not, I'm fierce."

"Yeah, if you're fighting, but against normal people, much less heroes, you are just," she walked over sans pants, her gray button up letting Izuku see her panties, she rubbed his cheek, "Adorable."

Izuku tried to glare at her, but between her being flirty, him not doing a good job at keeping eye level with her and that he knew she was right, the conversation wasn't going his way. Crossing his arms, he turned around to his dresser and began changing his own clothes as well. "Fine," he relented. Then began grumbling to himself, "Stupid cheating girlfriend, being sexy and cute, when I'm trying to be tough."

Momo wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek, "Aww is someone mad that he's too cuddly," she teased. "You know cuddly boys get to cuddle cute girls when they're alone."

Izuku blushed, "Well I guess I can be a little cuddly."

"Good, but we don't want cuddly Zuku today," she said as she leaned over and pulled up her black pants, Izuku watching as she bent, "Now we need fierce Mr. Midoriya, because I have the feeling this is not going to be easy for you."

In a few minutes they were ready, when Momo's phone buzzed, which she pulled from the inside breast pocket, the most professional pocket. "Good, the car is here," she said as she scrolled down the text. "Also good, mom understood the urgency, she sent Takumi to drive for us."

Izuku nodded, he liked Takumi, the best driver the Yaoyorozus had, probably one of the best in the world. he used to be a street racer back in the day, so the rumors went.

"We even got the phantom," Momo whistled.

Izuku was stunned, "Wow, da- I mean, your dad let us use it." He had accidentally called Ringo and Nashi mom and dad once and he was still living that down, they had decided since he was so comfortable and saw them as family he should just marry Momo then and there.

"Yeah, they must know how serious this is since they only left a few hours ago." Momo said as the pair walked out of the apartment, after locking up of course. Before they passed a small crowd that congregated to look at the luxury vehicle worth more than some houses.

"Ms. Yaoyorozu, Mr. Midoriya," Takumi said. He had an unassuming appearance, dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. But when he got behind the wheel he was in his element. "I have orders to bring you to U.A."

Momo stepped into the vehicle first, "That's correct, we need to be there by 5 o'clock." Izuku entered after her.

"Certainly, will I need to wait for you?" Takumi asked after he closed the door and got into the driver's seat.

"Yes, things might get ugly." Momo admitted.

"As you wish." Takumi said as the 50,000,000-yen car quickly and silently left the neighborhood.

* * *

It was just after four-thirty when the intimidating black vehicle pulled up to the gate. Takumi exiting the driver's seat and deliberately ignoring the two-hero escort that was waiting for Izuku's arrival, with fluid motion he opened the door for his passengers, Izuku stepping out first. He was glad he had been educated on the proper manners of a vehicle, he would exit first and then take his woman's hand and help her out. It was a weird day when Ringo had taught him that. But now, it worked in his benefit, because it gave him an air that he was above this entire situation.

With Momo out of the vehicle, he slowly turned to stare down at the two heroes, Eraserhead and Vlad King, in solid black business suits. _'Looks like they came to intimidate too',_ Izuku thought to himself, _'Wow am I glad I let Momo come with me now.'_

With her standing next to him, they both provided the other with the resolve to stare unflinchingly at the two escorts. "Well," she said. "Let's get this over with."

Vlad's eye twitched, the first sign that anything was happening, "I distinctly remember it was supposed to be one brat, not two."

"And I distinctly remember that I am acting as his council," Momo shot back.

Vlad King scoffed, "And who are you that would be acting as his council."

Eraserhead looked at her, "Momo Yaoyorozu."

Momo looked at the other man, "That is correct, I am of that Yaoyorozu."

Vlad King grunted and turned his head away sharply, he knew the score. Yaoyorozu Industries is the leading manufacturer of hero support items in Japan and most of Asia, and not to give in to the princess but it would do more harm than good to pit U.A. against Y.I. over something so small.

"Very well, it doesn't matter to me," Aizawa numbly said. "Follow us, do not deviate from this path, do not go anywhere you have not been directed to go, do not ask questions."

Izuku nodded as he and his girlfriend followed the two heroes, one annoyed and the other tired. It seemed like a long walk before they reached a gymnasium where quite a few people were waiting.

"Hmm, interesting," Nedzu said. "I'm certain the invitation was only for Mr. Midoriya and not his…" the mouse-dog-bear man trailed off.

"In this capacity, I will be acting as his council," Momo finished for him.

Nedzu shook his head and tutted, "Such a shame, that we have to start so many potential students off so adversarially. But I guess this is also a unique situation." The principal walked over to the two teens.

"Well if this gets over as quick as possible, then it should be much easier to forget this entire incident," Momo fired back.

The white animal in a suit nodded, "Quite, so let's get the business done so that we may move onto pleasure." Nedzu turned towards Izuku. "Now I am sure you are more than a little miffed about finding out you did so well, second on the written and first in the practical. But then being denied due to your, how you say," The principal paused as he tried to find the right words.

Izuku unphased by the notion spoke up, "You can say it, I'm quirkless, and I passed. I wasn't supposed to, but I did, now you need to either find a way to make me quit or I need to pass another test."

Nedzu sighed, "Yes, unfortunately that is the brutal reality of the situation. U.A.'s charter requires that all Hero course students have a quirk. And since you do not have one, then you would not normally be allowed in. But the problem we have is that you did exceptionally well. If you didn't we could just not admit you, but you are… different." The rodent continued his monologue.

"So in the spirit of fairness we will allow you a chance, we the faculty, have agreed that if you can meet one of the teachers in combat, then we can safely enter you into the hero course and I will bear the brunt of the backlash when eventually your 'condition' becomes known." Nedzu said as the three walked over to the teachers.

"So the only things standing in the way of my dream to be a hero," Izuku said aloud, "Are the heroes themselves. I'm certain that's someone's definition of irony."

"Yes, this is peculiar," Nedzu said as he motioned to his employees. "Now you will be given a choice of who you wish to do batt."

"All Might," Izuku cut off the principal.

"Ehh, well I wasn't expecting you to be so ready nor to choose." Nedzu tried to comment.

"I choose All Might, this tactic won't work on me." Izuku interrupted the principal again.

"Tactic, I don't know what you could possibly mean by that," Nedzu chuckled.

Izuku took a deep breath of air, _'time to put my muttering to use'._ Izuku opened his mouth, "Despite that no notice has been given, that All Might not only personally delivered my letter, was in the video explaining the situation to me, he is also here among your other teachers, it's obvious to anyone that he will also be a faculty member. Secondly, his purpose here is not for me to choose him, it's to intimidate me into choosing whichever hero I think is the weakest. Because as the Number One, with an unknown quirk, the extent of physical capabilities are unknown, which for most people is a deterrent. Furthermore, it's obvious that the practical exam was watched by members of the faculty as the point system would require someone to tally the numbers at the end, especially the hero points which I can deduce are only given for actions that help other participants."

Taking another breath in, "From that I can gather that each of them have some strategy going forward to fight me into submission, in an effort to dissuade me from attending this academy. But you made some mistakes," Izuku plainly stated.

Nedzu not betraying how amazed that in such a short time his little ruse was figured out, didn't so much as flinch as he listened to the teenager, but he did notice that his faculty was slightly unnerved by it. "Tell me, what these mistakes might be."

"Number one, you assumed I wouldn't know many details about the heroes employed by U.A., so it was expected that I would blindly choose and hope I got someone I could beat." Izuku began passing his gaze over all the teachers. "High Spec, Heal, Black Hole, Dog, Erasure, Voice, Cement, Somnambulist, Homing, Clones, Iron Claws, Blood Control." Izuku listed off their quirks.

"I know about their quirks, I have notes back home filled with information about their quirks, parameters, details, uses, past and potential. The heroes fighting style and career." Izuku noticed a few of the teachers chuckling, to Izuku this meant he wasn't being taken seriously, that his hobby was nothing more than childish speculations. With a glance at Momo, she just nodded, a confirmation to do his otaku thing, which normally creeped people out when he got all observant about people's quirks.

"Nemuri Kayama, age 31, despite public appearances her work as a teacher and pro means she hasn't had a date in the last 13 months," He said as he watched the female teacher fume, a few members of the faculty chuckled either at her or the fact that the punk they had to fight was backing up his claim.

"Shota Aizawa, underground hero, best friend is Hizashi Yamada, they go for drinks every third Friday after his radio show, also the person who gave him his hero name. Has three cats." Now Izuku watched as the other heroes glared, he demonstrated that he even knew some of their schedule, even on one as reclusive as Eraserhead.

"I can go on about all of you, if you want," Izuku taunted.

Nedzu, now wary about the very intelligent teenager, waved his hand, "No that's quite alright, do you have a reason you chose All Might then? Since you say it was to intimidate you."

"Fine, if I was to choose the easiest person to fight, it would be Eraserhead, my status as quirkless would mean that his own is useless in this fight as there would be no quirk to erase, meaning it becomes a battle of our skills and nothing else, but if you truly believed me to be quirkless, the letter you sent would have been a flat out rejection, citing the school charter, something I wouldn't have been able to get anyone to overrule because I am quirkless. Which would mean at least you, Principal, believe me to be lying about my quirk status and he would nullify it during the fight in an attempt to trip me up and make me lose, then after he tied me with his scarfs I would be made to confess my quirk to you. How on track am I?"

Nedzu nodded, "So far, very. Now about All Might."

"Easy, I know more about him than I do any other hero in this room." Izuku stated to the principal, this time getting a very telling reaction from him and rest of the heroes.

"Mister Midoriya, that is actually a very frightening notion," Nedzu stated. "One that before I can let you fight anyone, I will need you to explain more about."

Izuku looked over to Momo once more, he had only hypothesized some of this with her at one time, but she did say his arguments were sound, even though seemingly untestable. His demeanor asking for confirmation that he should try them now. She looked at the room and saw the other tense heroes looking between the two of them, _'A ship that you are already partially in'_ , she nodded to him.

"I've tracked his career ever since his debut, as did many people." Izuku stated, "But his is inconsistent, he never answers direct questions about his quirk, which led me to believe he had a hidden past, because someone _like_ him, coming out of nowhere, with power _like_ his, it's unheard of." He watched All Might for any reactions to this information. "So, I dug deep, his time in America with Professor David Shield, which having access to other top scientists, seeing some of his notes and research I was able to piece together certain traits."

He watched as All Might began to sweat, meaning he was on the right track, so he pressed further, "His time at U.A. was shrouded in missing reports, blank documents and a surprising lack of information on his quirk, which for other graduating students is typically registered in support company databases, which to my shock was lacking."

Nedzu suddenly realizing a key flaw in their society's security, if any support agency was taken over, heroes would be at a severe disadvantage against whomever had that information. "I would like to discuss a matter with Yaoyorozu Industries, as soon as possible, if that is alright," he quietly said to Momo, who he had moved closer to while Izuku was ranting.

Momo nodded, "Yes I believe I can understand why."

Izuku ignorant to their conversation continued. "So I tracked down information on his past teachers, no one had much to say really, "excellent student, very bright future, proud to have taught him", except for one, a retired pro-hero called Gran Torino."

All Might tugged at his collar as Izuku kept speaking, "Yes, Sorahiko didn't have many kind words, "he never calls, bit of a meathead, taught the lug everything he knew, even if I had to beat it into him". Sound pretty accurate?"

The giant hero solemnly nodded, knowing that at some point he would need to call his old teacher. Izuku's next part shocked him and set him on edge though, "However even he couldn't, or maybe wouldn't, speak about the woman I found in the photos."

All Might was now worried, this kid supposedly without a quirk, knew too much about his history, leaving him wondering what was really going on. "That was a dead end, but then I began to notice a pattern with you in the last few years."

"Before, All Might was active, anytime of day, could be anywhere, it seemed like he was just being a hero whenever he was awake. Until almost six years ago," Izuku paced back and forth. "This took me a long time to figure out, charts, graphs, maps, string and pushpins."

"Then it all came together, you're getting weaker," Izuku pointed at the hero. "Something made you disappear for a while, then when you came back, you've been steadily less present. However each time you are, you make sure you're more noticed. Instead of cleaning up crime in one area, you spread yourself around to make it seem like you haven't changed."

All the teachers in the time that Izuku has been speaking have been readying themselves. This was just supposed to be a little fact finding, get information about this kid's quirk, then let him in with a warning. But now they are with a kid who knew too much, which unnerved them.

"It's a good tactic and maybe no one but me has noticed, but I did some rough calculations, you're only active for maybe three, four hours a day now."

' _The tactical training with Dr. Hijōshikina is really paying off right now.'_ Izuku thought to himself. One of the training that the mad doctor did with Izuku was once he regained portions of his memory and along with it some of the hero information, the doctor made sure that lessons catered to quirks and heroes was regular, breaking them down to study.

* * *

"Izuku, if you want to be a hero, you need to know heroes and quirks, for a multitude of reasons. One you need to know who is on your side, what they can do and more importantly what they can't do. Doesn't mean you need to memorize it or anything, but if you think someone like Endeavor will help you put out a fire, then you might have a problem." The Doctor said as he paced around Izuku. "Plus with how much information is available on them we can even cater training to work with their abilities and tactics."

Izuku wondered for a moment, "But doesn't that seem like I'm preparing to fight heroes?"

Wobbling his hand in the air, "Sort of, but most villains are caught on their first crime, so even though their quirk gets registered their full extent is usually unknown, as are their tactics and such, which doesn't really leave much to do but make guess about them. But heroes, heheh," the doctor turned to a monitor and turned it on, before seeing Hawks fly by on the screen. "We get them in HD."

So, for months Izuku's training revolved around actual pro-tactics and abilities, which weirdly enough was profitable for not just him but the company and even the pros themselves. Izuku would get more proficient, the doctor would build machines that mimicked quirks for him to test against. Which lead to the company able to sell items that could be used by pros, even some commercial items. Lastly if during the training they developed a very effective strategy or usage then Y.I. would pass that information on to the hero or their agency, for a consulting fee of course, which Izuku would get a cut of, giving him a fair amount of spending cash.

* * *

But back in real time, Izuku was coming to his conclusion, "Looking over your career at the time, the only 'known' villain that would come close to you in supposed power would have been Toxic Chainsaw, but that seems unlikely. So again, history is shrouded in mystery."

Izuku slumped his shoulders, "But I guess none of that's really true," he sniffled and rubbed his nose, before beaming a smile at the pro. "I was a huge fan of you before the accident and I guess, even though it's a bit different now, I just really want to meet you, even if it is for a fight." Before he fell into a fit of giggles. "Sorry for, for getting you so worked up All Might," Izuku wiped a tear from his eye. "You're just, you, the Number One, the hero I always looked up to, who made me believe I could be a hero. So, I don't know, in a messed-up way this is like a dream come true."

The tension in the room deflated slowly, Nedzu looked at the young heiress, when she quietly asked, "So how much of that was actually right?"

Nedzu slowly nodded, "Far more than it had any right to be." His thoughts however were wild, _'Even if we don't accept him into the hero course, I will find a way to keep him at this school.'_

Izuku stretched himself, "Anyway, is that satisfactory to you Principal. Am I allowed to fight, sorry spar, with All Might now?"

Nedzu shook his head, "Yes, I believe that will be more than enough. This has been very enlightening for us all."

"All Might, if you will," the diminutive principal gestured to his newest employee. "Now young man, I am going to offer you a chance to change, it can be anyone you want, doesn't have to be All Might."

Izuku shook his head, "I disagree, I think it does have to be him." As he stepped into the chalked off area. "This entire time you haven't been taking me seriously, and if I want to be a hero, I want to be respected, I don't want anyone doubting whether I deserve to be here or not. So, it has to be the number one, that way, no one can say I didn't earn my place."

' _This child, completely unaware about how seriously we have been taking him, since his explanation began.'_ The principal nodded and then called out to his 'representative', "All Might, you don't need to use the suppressors."

All Might stared back in confusion, "Isn't that a little much, he hasn't even had a single formal lesson?"

The mouse-dog-bear man shouted back, "I don't think that matters this time." Looking to Izuku once more, "Have you ever fought someone before?"

"I did plenty of training, but yeah, if it wasn't for my first real fight, I wouldn't be here," Izuku said as he sized up All Might before he began bouncing on his toes, limbering himself up.

Momo looked over the teachers, many of them whispering or in Present Mics situation whisper-shouting a bet about how long the cocky kid lasts. "Izuku," she shouted, making sure to get everyone's attention. "If you hurry up we can make sure we have enough time to watch a movie, together." She smirked, "In _our_ new bed."

The addition of 'our' to her comment drew weird looks from the sidelines, but it threw them out of their not discrete disparaging comments that Izuku could clearly hear.

"Hehe, I'd like that," He stopped hopping and put up his arms and addressed his opponent, "Come on All Might, looks like I got a hot date tonight, so let's do this." He closed his non-mechanical eye and the optics his other changed to a highspeed camera. Something he was glad he had picked up in training, it would allow him to see objects coming to him at a much higher speed than he would normally be able to process, which was only because the doctor decided to do a few more live fire tests than his mother knew about, and he decided that if a camera could slow down a bullet so he could see it, his eye could do that too if it absorbed one.

And boy was Izuku sure he needed one because the moment the signal started All Might was in front of him, bearing a powerful fist down onto the much smaller Izuku. But with the camera operating at maximum capacity, All Might only looked to have the speed of a championship boxer, which was still impressively fast, but manageable. So it shocked quite a few of the teachers watching the fight when Izuku blocked it with his forearm.

The nanomachines didn't completely negate the blow because Izuku still slid back a few inches, just from the weight difference alone, but they did withstand the impact and only dented slightly, which given a few seconds would repack themselves into their natural state. Seconds he wasn't sure he had.

Because All Might had experience with people who can take a punch, the trick was to keep laying into them because there was maybe a handful of people who can survive his sustained assault.

Izuku from his studying and training knew All Might preferred a boxer's style of combat, very American, very effective when you had the speed and power to back it up too. As Izuku remembered an old proverb as he ducked, weaved and blocked the mighty barrage coming his way.

"I fear not the man who has practiced ten thousand kicks once, but I fear the man who had practices one kick ten thousand times."

And did All Might practice. In a sense it was the beauty of All Might's style, it was simple, kids and even other heroes imitated it daily for play or real. But for All Might who threw these devastating blows, daily for the last decade or more. Each one was ferocious, deadly and honestly scary.

Being on the receiving end of this, Izuku could feel the pressure, even assured that it was just a sparring match. He understood what few people besides villains felt, the true presence of the Number One Hero.

Izuku muttered as he moved, "Even if he's holding back and even if he's weakened from a past injury, this is no joke. But based on how he's been seen in public in t-shirts and even shorts that one time in the Hero News Weekly, Summer of Justice Edition, the injury he sustained is not in his extremities, since his head is uncovered, and he was seen after that gap with hair, unless he wore a wig then that rules out a head injury."

All Might faltered in his attack when he heard his opponent announcing his strategy to find his weak spot, which he will admit, is a good one if you know it's there. This gap allowed Izuku to pepper a few blows of his own back at the number one, gauging reactions when he hit the pro's body.

"Based on that, shoulder, hip and joint damage is unlikely, unless his quirk relied on a specific muscle group, but I doubt that. Leaving organ failure, but…" Izuku paused his rambling for a moment. "All Might's breathing sounds labored, despite being in what many would call peak physical condition, and this fight not having gone on for more than a minute, his stamina shouldn't be taxed like this. Meaning the injury to him affected his lung."

All Might redoubled his assault, _'Shit this kid is smart, piecing together this DURING a fight, man did we get a winner with this one.'_

Izuku's nanomachines reaching their limit, "On that assumption part of his quirk is more like flexing a muscle, keeping it oxygenated and that means," Izuku went low, driving an uppercut into All Might's gut, the nanomachines covering his non-metal hand for a devastating punch. "I can unflex it."

For a moment, All Might in a cloud of smoke went into his true form, shocking Izuku and Momo, before he coughed and sucked in a deep breath, regaining his size and vigor. "Well thought out Young Midoriya, but can you capitalize on that information?" the Pro Heroes mighty voice rang out through the building. "Because it's one thing to know a weakness and another to exploit it." The pro hero took large steps to come back into his strike zone. "I know you have _something_ , that punch was not from a quirkless person, if you want to go to U.A. you will need to share this with us, we cannot train you otherwise."

Izuku took a step back, unsure of what to do at this point. Momo saw his hesitation, "Izuku, take off your shirt, he's right." Izuku and the others paused for a moment, before Midnight shouted in affirmation.

"Yeah, woo, take it off!"

Momo shook her head, "Not like that, but they do need to know about them and now's as good a time as any."

Realizing she was right he reached under the hem of his jacket and pulled up, All Might allowing him to disrobe undisturbed, seeing as he is the one who requested it. The teachers gasped when they took in his form. Scars littered the boy's body, large slashes across his chest and patchwork of injuries some long since healed on his exposed flesh. But to them the most telling was the large, black, metal arm the young man sported.

"What kind of quirk is that?" Nedzu asked.

Izuku shook his head, "It's not, how about after this I give you my story, sound fair?"

Nedzu chuckled, "Yes, tea time does sound remarkable, do continue your spar."

Izuku recognizing that he was well into All Might's reach, quickly hopped back as the hero tried to make a grab. But All Might managed to graze him as he did, which even a small touch, with that immense power behind it, sent Izuku flying in part to him being so much lighter than his opponent.

Izuku hit the ground, not roughly, but he didn't immediately try to get up, which to everyone with more experience teaching noticed was wrong. Momo having the spent the most time with Izuku slowly came to a horrifying realization about what Izuku was going through. "ALL MIGHT STOP!" she loudly screamed.

But he had already lunged. He was in the air when Izuku thrashed around violently, screaming to let his leg go, Momo and the other teachers were moving quickly, but All Might's speed collided with Izuku's wild movements and the nanomachine foot planted itself firmly into the hero's face, sending the titanic hero flying across the building and out the ceiling from the blow.

"Fuck," Nedzu swore. "Ryo, Sekijiro, go find All Might and make sure he's okay. That kick sounded like it hurt." They watched as Momo tried to carefully approach Izuku, calling out to him.

"Sir, my quirk's not doing anything," Aizawa stated.

Momo shouted back, "Because he doesn't have one."

"Nemuri, put him down." Nedzu ordered as the hero tore her costume.

The aroma wafted from her body and she directed it towards the thrashing teen. His movements faded into peaceful sleep quickly, Momo who had already made herself a mask quickly ran over to her boyfriend and pulled his body to her and she began to gently rock him back and forth, stroking his hair and whispering soothing words to him. "How long will he be out."

Midnight walked over, "For a few minutes."

Momo sniffed, "I think this test is over now."

Nedzu agreed, "Yes I think now would be an excellent time for tea."

* * *

Izuku was slowly stirred from his sleep to stare up towards the ceiling, however part of it was blocked by two large hill shaped objects, for a moment he questioned how hard All Might hit him when he realized what those shapes actually were. "Mo-Momo," Izuku said as he sat up quickly. Then clutched his head in pain, "Ow, too fast."

Momo reached over and gently laid Izuku back on her lap, "Just, rest for a moment."

"Man, I don't even remember how All Might got me, but wow did he get me," Izuku said to his girlfriend, oblivious to his surroundings. A coughing sound drew his attention.

"Actually Young Midoriya, it would seem that you got me instead," a skeletal looking man said.

"A-All Might, is that, oh right," Izuku groaned. "Yup I remember now." Looking around the room as the pro-heroes drank their tea. "So what happened?"

Momo moved a few strands of his hair off his forehead, "You had another memory."

"Oh, ooh, how bad was it?" Izuku asked, since she would be able to gauge it.

"You screamed, "Let go of my leg", I think we both know what that was about," Momo quietly said.

"Ah fuck, that bad," Izuku inquired. Momo nodded in response.

"I think we deserve an explanation though," Nedzu said as he set his cup of tea down on it's tray.

Izuku feeling more settled sat up slowly, "Yeah, so I'm not sure where to start."

Aizawa looked at the teens on the sofa, "How about the arm, what exactly is that?"

Izuku looked at his exposed arm and looked to Momo, who weaved her fingers through his metal ones. Taking a breath Izuku began his tale, "A little over a year ago, I got hurt, badly." Momo coughed a little and tugged his hand. Getting the message he started over, "Okay, fine, a little over a year ago, I met Momo. I was, we were both having bad days. Then these two villains, Bear Head and Monster Princess, they found her, us." He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand.

Ryo nodded, "I heard of them, real pieces of work, kidnapping, murder, rape, doesn't matter to them, as long as it hurts other people they'll do it." The wolf hero snarled, "Even tracking their scent has done nothing to bring us closer to catching them."

"Yeah and they were going to take Momo and do things and I guess just kill me, almost did too." Izuku confessed. "I told Momo to run, we weren't that far from the alley way and then she could get help, or at least get away. Owww." Izuku cried out.

"Stupid, at least get away," Momo glared out him. "As if you deserved to die in my stead."

"It was the best thing I could think of at the time," Izuku whined, this wasn't the first time they had this discussion, she was never happy at how willing Izuku was to sacrifice himself and he didn't regret doing so. "But anyway, Monster Princess' whip took my arm and Bear Head, he well."

Momo spoke up, "7 crushed ribs, the rest cracked, spinal cord broken, concussions that looked like someone took a sledgehammer to him, multiple ruptured organs, and," she paused a moment. "He ate his leg."

Snipe glanced up, "What in tarnation do you mean, ate his leg?"

Izuku reached down with his right arm and pulled up the pant leg, revealing the metal underneath, "Literally ate it." he dropped the cloth back down, "I don't really remember what I was thinking at the time, on account of me dying, but maybe I was hoping he'd choke on it or something."

Momo chuckled, "If only we could be so lucky."

"So this explains how he got hurt, now explain how he got fixed?" Higari asked.

"So you all know my family's company," Momo started, knowing that she should provide the technical explanation. "We were, are still I guess, developing a new technology, something theorized in pre-quirk days but study halted as with most technology. Nanomachines."

Power Loader moved quicker than anyone had seen him move in a long time, "Really, these are all nanomachines," he gleefully approached Izuku who nervously pressed himself against his girlfriend, before Aizawa's bandages pulled his coworker back.

"Down boy," Ryo joked. "You're scaring the poor thing."

"Sorry it's just, these are the holy grail of robotics, the pinnacle of human ingenuity," Higari fangirled. "If I could study them, oh the inventions, the gear."

"Yeah Dr. Hijōshikina had something to say about that," Izuku mentioned, "He said, "If Higari thinks he is qualified to even be in the same room as this amazing invention, then someone needs to replace his wind turbines with his um, ass, because that's a lot of hot air."

For a moment everyone was stunned at the words, then suddenly Power Loader laughed, "If that Rintaro wannabe thinks he has what it takes to challenge me, that jerk knows what to do. Since you speak so casually about him, might I ask what your relationship is with him?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "He's handled most of my training after getting the machines, he's unconventional but effective," Izuku admitted before quietly adding, "Just wish he'd stop hitting on my mom."

"Well if you managed to keep his attention for about a year, then you get a passing vote from me, I'm excited to see what you can do," Higari leaned back in his chair.

"Higari," Nemuri whined. "You weren't supposed to reveal that we would be voting, it was going to look so cool when we all did it together."

Power Loader slapped his forehead, "Right sorry, got caught up, my bad everyone."

"Wait what," Izuku looked around the room.

The principal coughed, "Well, despite your quite impressive performance, we still need to vote on the matter of your attendance, seeing as we all will be in some manner or another teaching you at this school."

"So, what do you all think then?" Izuku looked around the room.

"Young Midoriya, you have much potential, even without those machines you would be a formidable opponent, as the hero's mind is their greatest tool, I would like to see you hone yours here at my Alma Matter," All Might said raising his thumb.

Snipe spoke next, "You got tenacity kid, and you work like a straight shooter, I would be proud to see you become a young sheriff." lifting his own thumb.

"You put All Might through the ceiling, that was hilarious, I just don't want you in my class." Sekijiro said, "Which means you're Shota's problem." Lifting his thumb.

"Now wait just a minute, that's bullshit, Nedzu he can't just decide that can he?" Aizawa turned to his boss.

"Well that does hardly seem fair to dismiss a stu- Nose Goes," he quickly shouted. Both teachers scrambled quickly to put their finger on the tip of their nose.

Aizawa already knew he lost because he flinched for a second. "Dammit, we need to come up with a better system to resolve disputes," he grumbled and looked at Izuku and Momo who were staring blankly at the teachers. "You got talent, you can analyze a situation and make good decisions, you're a bit creepy with it and if we can get you to not say it out loud then I think you might be worth training, so I guess." he raised his thumb.

Chiyo sat sipping her tea. "I agree he's smart, but that story, he's a lot like all of you already," she glared at the still active heroes. "Rushing into danger and getting himself hurt, but just maybe we can teach him to avoid doing that, would be a first." She raised her thumb as well.

"Well I for one, like what I see," Nemuri purred. "I think if we cleared our schedules for some _playtime_ I could be inclined to raise my widdle thumb." Giving the teen boy a half-lidded look.

Momo defensively pulled Izuku closer to her, "Mine, back off."

"Oh did you think you weren't invited, because," she looked the younger girl up and down, "Because I said, I like what I see," she teased.

"Wow so desperate that she has to prey on children, tut tut," Ectoplasm admonished. "Can't wait to tell that to Yu"

Nemuri slumped back in her seat, "Well he already told you all I haven't gotten any in over a year." pointing her finger accusingly at the boy. "He needs to take responsibility."

"Are you being serious right now?" Ken asked from his cement throne, his blocky form made angles more comfortable for him than cushions.

"Of course I'm joking," Nemuri waved him off. "Unless they were okay with it, then I'm not," she added with a wink. She too raised her thumb, then wiggled her free hand next to her head, extending her thumb and pinky while mouthing "call me".

"She's not going to be our homeroom teacher, is she?" Momo eyed the female teacher.

"Not until your third-year," Nedzu said as he sipped from his cup.

"Yup, when you're all eighteen," Nemuri cackled.

Izuku patted his girlfriends hand, "Don't worry, since she hasn't had a date in thirteen months, then that means she can't get any of her students either," he consoled her. However his comment made Nemuri wail out loud, which made Izuku instinctively comfort a distressed person, "Or they could all just be ugly, or gay, I'm not one to judge."

The other teachers stared wide-eyed at the teenage boy trying and failing to soothe the situation. "Oh wow, I want him here just to see what problems he gets into, this will be my new soap," Ryo added as he put up his thumb.

"Really, you want more drama, of all things in _your_ life?" Ectoplasm said, "He is good though. I want to see him in real action one day. Maybe I'm a little biased since he lost some limbs like me but, he's got my vote," sticking out his thumb.

"Little listener, I have heard plenty of stories, and yours," Hizashi fake sniffled and dabbed his eyes. "Oh it's just so tragic. How could we turn down such a poor child," he flung his arms, one covering his eyes and the other pushed behind him as he looked up to the light. "Just take my thumb," he laughed as he push his hand out.

Thirteen raised his thumb, "You already have displayed you are willing to rescue others, now let's train you to save more."

Ken set down his cup of tea, "I agree with their assessments, you are a talented individual," he slowly put out his own thumb.

Izuku looked around the room, seeing every teacher with their thumb extended, Nedzu spoke up. "Well then Mister Midoriya, it seems we have a consensus, I am pleased to welcome you to your hero academia."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** You know the weird part is I had started chapters for three other stories and was in the process of editing them, so I began work on this chapter in the mean time, suddenly I'm over 9,000 words in and now editing this before I even finished those. I think I have a problem.

So references I made this chapter were to Bio-Boosted Armor Guyver, Initial D. and Stein's Gate. A little obscure, but I think they are nice and not too distracting.

As for Izuku getting memories back, that will happen over time and sometimes his reactions will be dramatic. He was put in situations similar to older memories, so when All Might came bearing down on Izuku it triggered him into reliving the attack, which is something Izuku will need to get over, and a panicked cheapshot is right now the only way I could reasonably had him 'beat' All Might, because the nanomachines were are their limit.

The tactics was a way for me to have put Izuku's quirk otakuness into a more useful ability, because it really is, would be like someone in Marvel wanting to join the Avengers and just learned everything about the members. Makes sense, even Villains would probably do that if they were smart, study what heroes are in the area if they were planning a crime, see what quirks you go up against and stuff. I don't like dumb characters, because they do dumb things and it's not a victory to beat someone who is dumb.

Next, Old Izuku would have panicked about being around so many pros, but this Izuku does remember he likes heroes, but he doesn't hold that same childlike reverence for them as those emotions are gone.

Which is part of what an amnesiac suffers from when they get memories back, you can remember a time on a roller coaster but the excitement isn't there usually, but you can get it back if you go on others. So Izuku isn't looking at All Might like his Number One fan, he's seeing him as the Number One hero and respects that. So I hope his rambling didn't come off as too much, I trimmed it down since I felt the point was made after the couple of examples I used. I like using his muttering and this time his knowledge of heroes was used to fire back at them. Since I felt like if Izuku had the emotion taken away from his fascination with All Might, but not the fascination itself he would see all the details he had learned over the hero's career fall into place and put him towards an understanding of the hero's predicament, and someone intelligent like Momo would help him craft the correct narrative that he eventually presented. If that makes sense.

I hope that characters seemed close to how they might behave in canon, because some of the teachers never get screen time, so it was kind of guessing or putting traits to them. Hound Dog likes daytime soap operas, deal with it.

Now for Review Review.

ThFlash I'm glad you like the meta humor, I'll try to put some in the story, but I don't want to overdo it, and I'm not that great at writing humor, some dumb stuff sure, but genuinely funny things are hard for me to nail down.

MODenial The doctor is an OC, I felt that Izuku were train better with unconventional methods, as we have seen in canon, trash beach, gran torino, the summer camp. Putting him in with regular scientists to use standard equipment will work, but will take forever and he'd never learn the important lessons on how to deal with the weird shit that will come the way of a hero. Because heroes don't deal with standard problems and they need unstandard solutions. So the doctor is a good way for him to raise his level.

I can tell a lot of people like the doctor, he won't be written out and will show up from time to time, *cough* substitute teacher *cough*, but with Izuku at U.A. he has some things more important to be working on. A blade wolf doesn't build itself, yet.

I will try to expand on the teachers methods because I felt it was weird that the hero course was pretty much only taught by All Might, which confused me because he had three years, even if the second year students supposedly only had one class, since Aizawa kicked out his last year.

Also because the teachers are aware that Izuku and Momo are in the know about All Might's condition there is a bit less of a headache when dealing with them, as they can be used to cover at times.

The cool thing is that law is going to get a bit weird once Izuku starts his heroing, since he's quirkless, but not quite as well. I did mention backlash and it won't be nice.

Some notes about the future:

A frienemy from the past, Katsuki sees Green.

I already have a big tittied girlfriend, someone get this mechanic off me.

Izuku has machines, he isn't one, so stop asking for his wifi password.

I hope you all enjoy, until next time.


	11. Chapter 11- Day One

"Backpacks," Momo listed off the first item.

Izuku held up two near identical black satchels. "Check," he called out his reply.

"Pens, pencils, paper," she said as she marked off the first box. Looking over Izuku held two unopened packs of pens, two boxes of pencils and four reems of paper and a dozen notebooks.

"Check." Izuku placed the supplies he was holding in both bags evenly.

"You sure that's enough," Momo chuckled. "I mean we are going to U.A., I'm sure we'll see a bunch of quirks that you're going to want to document."

"Laugh it up, but ever since the nanomachines got put in, my note taking has only gotten more meticulous," Izuku snarked back at his roommate slash girlfriend. And he was right, his notes used to be highly detailed. And they still were, but now that he could zoom in with his mechanical eye and the precision granted by the nanomachines in his arm meant that the notes he took were miniscule in size, but just as detailed. A single notebook now holding the information that six of his old ones did.

"Phones, keys, wallets, id badges," Momo then asked the important items. They were both smart enough that if they forgot their notes would be able to remember what was taught, especially on the first day when it was bound to be more like introductions than anything else. But they couldn't forget those items, the id badges most of all, those were what allowed them to get into the facility.

"Good and the train will be at the station in 20 minutes and it's a ten-minute walk," Momo said as she checked of the last few boxes on the list, then slung her bag over her shoulder. The pair walked out the door and Izuku locked it behind them, as the realized it wasn't a nice neighborhood, not a crime-ridden one either but it never hurt to take precautions, just because they could afford to replace all the items inside a hundred times over doesn't mean they should have to.

The walk was fairly quiet, both of them having made sure to walk it a few times to remember the way home from school, if the situation arose that they were both tired, it allowed them to not have to worry about getting lost. "So, what do you think we'll do on the first day?" Izuku asked Momo as they headed to the currently uncrowded station.

The raven-haired teen shrugged, "Probably nothing more than any other first day, we introduce ourselves to our classmates, tell them about our quirks, meet the teachers, a syllabus and maybe some like introduction work." Thinking back to the first days of school at Aichi, it should be about the same as both are incredibly prestigious schools. Awkwardly trying to introduce yourself to people who already know you because of your family, business and fortune. Knowing that the people who hang around you are only interested because of that and not at all because you are a wonderful person.

Yaoyorozu was lost in her thoughts when Izuku nudged her, "Hey, we're at the station sleepy head."

"I wasn't sleep walking I was just, you know," Momo waved her hands circularly.

Izuku nodded, "Worried that everyone you meet will hate you or worse see you for your family, future or fortune and not give a lick about Momo." The girl stared at him wide-eyed. "I'm not the only one her mutters when they are nervous you know." He reached and grabbed her around the waist to pull her closer to him, "Besides, even if it's not worth a whole lot, you still have me."

"Thanks, Zuku," Momo hugged him and let go when they saw a few other students wearing U.A. uniforms but being that this was going to be their first day they couldn't tell if they first years like themselves or upper classmen. As it were, many mutations and some specific quirks made it a nightmare to determine how old someone might be based solely on one's appearance.

And considering how mature Momo looked and how innocent Izuku did, it was annoying but not uncommon for someone to call them big sis and little brother. Their parents thought it was a gas and would tease them about it up until Dr. Hijōshikina ruined it by saying he was always fascinated by the dynamics of an incestuous relationship but as an only child could never act on that. Izuku thought that was a nice birthday gift, albeit a strange one, getting their parents to stop teasing them about something.

The two teens stood close to one another unsure of how to start a conversation with any of the other U.A. students, so they quietly people watched as some groups formed while others sat alone as the train rolled its way along the track. It wasn't a long trip, especially because in the early morning hours even villains like to sleep so there were no delays due to the train needing to stop.

* * *

The walk up to the main building was less intense as this time they were not being escorted by two pro-heroes to test whether Izuku had the mettle to attend the famous institution. Which meant they were able to take in the sights at a much more leisurely pace. Seeing that besides the large main building numerous other structures littered the site. The inside of the main building was just as nice; clean and polished flooring stretched down long and tall hallways, light filtered through gigantic glass windows warming the building even in the cool morning air.

They along with another student found the 1-A classroom easily, the tall boy in front of them quickly entering the classroom. Momo walked over to sit in the back of the classroom, as she liked to have a nice view of the area, plus all the cool kids sat in the back and Momo was just insecure enough to tightly hold onto that belief. Didn't want to seem like a nerd who sat up front to see the board better.

The only other student who was in the room as Izuku followed his girlfriend, so he could have prime real estate to sit next to her, until he heard rapid footsteps approaching him from behind. Turning on his heel, ready to fight, he found his hand grasped and wrenched up and down. "Aaah the green-haired boy from the entrance exam," the boy with glasses said robotically.

"I uh, yeah?" Izuku unsure of who this person was.

"I wanted to apologize, I had thought you were a distraction when we first met, but I can see you truly are the perfect example of a hero, saving another contestant when all others ran away even at no benefit to yourself," Iida confessed.

"Well it wasn't that impressive, I just sort of did what anyone would do, you know," Izuku shrugged.

"Except no one else did, we were too preoccupied with it being a test to think about how our actions would reflect on the real scenario," Iida responded. "But let me properly introduce myself, I am Iida Tenya, I recently graduated from Soumei Junior High."

Izuku gingerly pulled his hand free from the strange tall teen who had not stopped shaking it while he was introducing himself. "Midoriya Izuku, Aichi Private Academy." Then he motioned to Momo who was patiently watching in amusement the two boys interacting, "And this is Yaoyorozu Momo, also from Aichi Private Academy."

Iida quickly jutted his hand out to shake Momo's. "A pleasure to meet you. I am Iida Tenya."

"Yes, I overheard, Izuku," Momo said slowly as she extricated her own hand from the energetic boy's. "Let's get seated, class should be starting soon." The two seated themselves and watched as other students began to trickle into the class. A boy not much taller than Izuku with ash blonde hair walked in and quickly sat in the front row and slammed his feet on top of his desk and leaned back.

Izuku nudged Momo, catching her attention, in a whisper so as not to bring attention to himself, "I think I know that kid?"

"Which one?" she responded looking at the students.

"Blonde hair, getting into an argument with Iida," Izuku said as Bakugo threatened Iida.

"Got a name to go off of?" Momo inquired.

Izuku shook his head, "No, just I feel like I should be able to place his face with someone from my past." The door to the classroom opened again and a girl with brown hair framing a round face slowly stuck her head in. "Ahhh, Broken foot girl," Izuku called out when he recognized her from the entrance exam.

The nervous girl's face lit up in embarrassment and recognition, "Oh it's you from the entrance exam, the strong kid." She walked towards the back of the room, before another voice stopped her.

"If you are here to socialize get out, I don't have time to waste on teen drama," Aizawa said as he rolled into the room, clad in his signature sleeping bag. "And I might be your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa," he tiredly said as he unzipped his sleeping bag.

A few of the students murmured about the strange choice of words. But only Iida was brave enough, or just unaware enough to ask for clarification, "Sir, what do you mean you might be, are you a faculty member or not?"

"I work here," Aizawa started. "And I teach the 1-A hero course. But just because you met the requirements at the entrance exam doesn't mean you met mine." He reached into his bag and pulled out a tracksuit. "Any teenager with a hammer could have passed the exam with an acceptable score. Because of that I want to know if that's the best you can do, otherwise teaching you is a waste of time."

"Isn't that a bit harsh, sir?" a pink girl with horns on her head said. "It's only the first day.

Aizawa shrugged, "Tell that to Midoriya, he almost got kicked out, before the first day." His arm raising to point to the back of the room. Izuku shrank in his seat as all the other students looked at him with mixed expressions.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day, get to the track outside," Aizawa told the class as he walked out of the room.

* * *

The boy's locker room was eerily quiet as Izuku tried his best to ignore that the other guys were glancing at him. "So uh dude, what did sensei mean when he said you would have been expelled before you even started?" a boy with spiky red hair asked.

"Well you see it's uh," Izuku stuttered, unsure how to respond.

Katsuki instead barreled over and shoved his finger into Izuku's chest, "It's because Deku is a quirkless fuck. So he had to have cheated to get in."

"A cheater, dude not manly," Kirishima said as he backed away from the green-haired teen.

Iida perked up and quickly walked over, "Quirkless that's impossible, no quirkless person could have done the things I saw him do in the entrance exam."

"Well you see," Izuku started to say but he was cut off as an arm was draped over his shoulder.

"Oui," spoke a flamboyant blonde boy who had walked over. "This garcon, was most helpful in the exam."

"Tch, whatever," Bakugo stomped away grumbling. "He's not going to be able to cheat his way through today." At this declaration the rest of the boys changed and filed out of the room, Izuku nervously rubbing his mechanical arm as he brought up the rear.

"Took you a few minutes more than I expected," Aizawa said as his students arrived at the field.

'Why does it matter how long it takes to change," a teen with enlarged elbows asked.

"How long it takes a hero to respond to a crisis, for civilians and victims can mean the difference between life and death," Izuku mumbled. A few of the students nearest to him nodded in agreement or understanding but those further away couldn't really make out what was said.

"Oi, shut up Deku, no one wants to hear you," Katsuki shouted, loud voice clearly and easily heard by all.

"Hey, it's too early for that volume," Aizawa grunted as he twirled his finger in his ear to alleviate the ringing from the outburst. "Since you seem the most energetic, you can go first," Aizawa told Bakugo as he tossed him a baseball. "Throw this as far as you can without leaving the circle, use your quirk however you need to, to score as high as you can."

"Now we're talking," Katsuki cackled as he entered the chalked ring. He bounced the ball in his hand before winding back his arm. He whipped his body, twisting while he screamed, "DIE!" the resounding explosion caused the windows of the nearby building to shake and many of the students to cover their ears. Izuku heard a startled squeal to his left.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked the purple-haired girl who was covering her ears tightly and whimpering. She shook her head quickly and Izuku sized her up, "Sound related quirk?" and the girl nodded her head at the question. At this confirmation Izuku walked over to Momo, "Hey can you make a pair of earplugs or something," he pointed at Jirou who was still covering her ears, "Seems like this might be a problem for her throughout the day if that kid keeps making explosions like that."

Momo looked over at how everyone else had recovered while one of her classmates was still struggling to overcome the loud noise, she quickly walked over and extended her hand as she formed the silicone earplugs. Jirou took the earplugs and thanked Momo when someone asked irritatedly, "Hey are we allowed to use our quirks to help others in this?"

Before Aizawa could answer Izuku shot back, "If someone's quirk can hinder others, like his clearly does to her, then helping should be allowed."

The pro-hero instructor just shrugged, "Sounds reasonable, I'll allow it." He was prepared to deny the student and tell her that she had to overcome her weaknesses, but Izuku had a point, if he stopped someone from helping, he would be a tad hypocritical if he didn't stop someone from hindering.

As the students went down the line tossing the baseball, since Aizawa didn't want to walk back over here until the students were done, Izuku was muttering as he watched the students use their quirks, commenting on his impression of them. Momo took her turn and created a cannon for launching the baseball. "While a cannon created one of the highest scores, it clearly took up a lot of her lipocytes," Izuku thought about some of the sessions that the two of them had when they discussed Momo's quirk and how to make it more versatile, since she was concerned about how much she was improving in the few months leading up to the start of U.A..

The discussion between them turned to how she developed her objects and the two realized that she could develop her objects using materials that normally have long processing time, such as titanium, which would replace the much denser iron when creating objects, thereby conserving fatty cells that she stored in her body.

But Izuku realized a new problem now that he could see her in action using the new building process. "She makes big objects with abandon."

Jirou slid over to Izuku being the only one who could understand his quick mutterings, "Why, uh, is that a problem?"

Izuku looked up quickly, startled out of his musings, "Huh what?"

Jirou nervous that she did something wrong, stammered a reply, "Sorry, I shouldn't have eavesdropped or anything."

"No, no that's fine," Izuku quickly corrected the girl. "Just thinking, you know."

Jirou nodded, "So what did you mean by that comment though."

"Oh well, she made a cannon to launch the baseball and while it's fine for something like this," Izuku began to explain. "In the field she may not know how many things she may need. If she made something smaller, like a potato gun, while not going to achieve the same high score, it would still have performed higher than most of the other throws. That would leave her with a lot more lipocytes stored incase something unexpected comes up."

Jirou understood what the nice teen was saying, "I think I get it, ration your strength because a crisis could suddenly get worse and you might not have downtime to recovery." The discussion between the two was interrupted when the pro-hero spoke up.

"Midoriya, stop flirting," Aizawa called out after Momo moved the cannon she created out of the way for the next person. "Just because you don't have to worry about expulsion like the rest of your classmates do, doesn't mean you should take this lightly." His comment drawing more confused looks from his classmates. "Get over here and show them why only All Might performed better in the entrance exam than you did."

"What?" Jirou looked as Izuku strolled over to the circle. Momo taking up a spot next to her.

"Hello, I am Momo Yaoyorozu," Momo introduced herself to the girl that her boyfriend was conversing with.

"Kyoka Jirou," she responded. "What did sensei mean when Izuku didn't have to worry and that thing about All Might?"

Momo opened her mouth, then shook her head. "It'll just be easier if you see for yourself," she said as she nodded to Izuku.

Izuku who had taken his place in the circle turned to Aizawa, "So Eraserhead, what's the score to beat?"

"705.2 meters," the tired teacher answered as he reset his counting machine.

Izuku nodded and stared at the ball for a moment, then in the blink of an eye flung his arm out and released the white sphere which rocketed off at ludicrous speed. Aizawa waited for the machine to beep. "14.6 km," the pro-hero displaying the screen for the rest of the class.

Jirou looked from Izuku to Momo, preparing to ask a few questions when the sound of rapid explosions caused her to cover her ears, even if she had in earplugs the noise was still loud.

"DEKUUUUUU!" Bakugo roared as he rushed his quirkless former classmate, his pops and stride were both stopped as thick bands wrapped around him. "What the?"

"Do you think this school is a joke?" Aizawa chastised the struggling teen. "To think our standards have slipped so much that we'd let in a rabid animal," the pro-hero muttered as he relaxed his scarf. "You can thank your classmate, he just used your one warning." He faced his students, or those that might make it through the day, he spoke loudly and clearly. "You are not licensed. Use of your quirk not during the heroics course or during training is forbidden."

Bakugo scoffed and walked back to the line, "What about quirkless cheaters?"

"Mr. Midoriya's quirkless status is known to the school's faculty and as such is a nonissue," Aizawa stated bluntly as he began walking to the next activity. "Come on, I want to be done before noon today."

"Quirkless?"

"Doesn't deku mean worthless?"

"Stop wasting time, you'll have plenty to gossip if you make it through the day," Aizawa shouted as he stopped at track lines, "Fifty-meter dash, go in pairs of two."

The two first students, Iida and a girl with a frog-like body stepped up to go first, going down the line Jirou's eyes widened as she realized that standing next to the snarling Bakugo meant that she would run concurrent with the explosive teen. Shuffling her feet for a second, she nervously tapped Izuku on the shoulder, drawing him from his conversation with Momo. "Umm, Deku, could you maybe, switch with me?"

Izuku looked next to her and noticed that Bakugo was glaring daggers at him, recognizing that racing next to him would be damaging to her hearing, even with the earplugs, he nodded. "And it's Izuku, not deku."

Blushing Jirou bowed low, "Oh geez, I'm so sorry, I just heard him shout that and thought it was your name."

Izuku waved off her concerns, "It's alright, I never properly introduced myself anyway, so don't get too hung up on it. Just wish I knew why he seems to dislike me so much."

"Fucking Deku, you can pretend you don't know me for as long as you like, you're still a quirkless loser who ran away," Bakugo yelled at him. Izuku rolled his eyes and turned away from Bakugo so he could continue his conversation with Momo, only to be grabbed by his arm and forced to turn back around. "You think that you can just disappear for a few years and act like you weren't always everyone's bitch."

Aizawa sighed and stopped the next group of students before they ran, this was a hero school and not a daycare so unless there was a physical altercation it wasn't his business to play parent to a bunch of teenagers.

The students watched the confrontation. The green-haired boy seemed nice, or at least not as loud and angry as the ashen-haired teen. Momo however had enough of Bakugo's attitude. "Look, Bakugo was it," she said, obviously remembering the student's name, but acting like she didn't was one of the first tactics at asserting dominance. "Whatever problem you have with Izuku is in the past," her long legs allowing her to confidently stride up to the smaller teen in a few steps, before firmly planting herself in front of him. "And it will stay in the past unless you want to push it."

She jabbed him in the chest with her finger while he snarled, "Because if you act like some of those others from his past, I. Will. Destroy you." She glared down at the boy who wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

"Fuck you," Bakugo stepped up, pushing himself against her, never having to back down from a fight. He raised his shoulders and turned up his palms.

Izuku placed his metallic hand on Bakugo's chest and effortlessly pushed him back. At this Bakugo finally took stock of the boy he used to know and noticed some significant changes. "Look, if before the incident, I knew you, then I am willing to apologize that I don't remember you now," Izuku said sincerely. "Even if we weren't friends, we can try. So how about we introduce ourselves, I am Izuku Midoriya," sticking out his metallic hand with a smile.

Bakugo snarled, "Fucking Deku, trying to pretend you forgot all about me." Katsuki looked down, "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Izuku paused, then looked at his outfit, "The gym uniforms Aizawa gave us?" he questioned.

"No dumbass, this," Bakugo grabbed Izuku's arm and yanked. "The fuck?"

"Hey dude, that's not how you shake hands," Izuku chuckled.

"Take this thing off Deku," Bakugo ordered him.

"Can't," Izuku sighed. "That's my arm now," he said solemnly as he pulled up his sleeve further, exposing where the nanomachines connected to his body.

"That's a cool quirk," Mina cried out. "What's it called?"

Izuku looked at Momo and shrugged, unsure of what to do.

The raven-haired beauty coughed, drawing attention, "It's not a quirk."

"What do you mean it's not a quirk?" Iida asked as he finished jogging over from his run.

Izuku looked at his potential classmates, "I got hurt about a year ago, a couple of villains really messed me up." Izuku rotated his arm as he looked it over longingly. "Nearly killed me, frankly it's a miracle that I'm even still alive."

"As a reward for his heroic actions that day, Izu-kun received the greatest level of care possible," Momo continued when she realized Izuku was really uncomfortable talking about his life to other people his age. "His arm and quite a bit of the rest of his body was replaced by machines. So no, it's not a quirk, he's 100% certified quirkless." Then she glared down at Katsuki, "And a side effect of either the attack or the machines left him with amnesia, he forgot nearly all of his past. So if you are smart, take the offer and start anew with him."

Aizawa stepped in because this was taking too long for his liking and he had a hot date with a cold sleeping bag, which he had stored in a miniature fridge under his desk, along with juice boxes. The pro-hero spoke up, "And when U.A. was made aware of his quirkless status he was required to take a secondary entrance exam to ensure his acceptance was not a fluke and he passed with flying colors. Which is why he's the only one who doesn't have to worry about being expelled today, since I already know he has potential. So that means the rest of you better try a lot harder than you already were."

The other students were left with a litany of questions that they wanted answered but the threat of expulsion pushed them to double their focus on passing. Each pair that ran exceeded their previous bests from middle school. Then it came to Izuku and Katsuki's turn to run. "Tch, whatever loser, so you got a metal arm, it's just going to slow you down in this," he sneered as he braced his shoulders to blast off the ground.

"Get ready," Aizawa shouted.

Izuku hopped from one foot to another as he loosened himself up, "If that's what you think then by all means, Bakugo." Izuku chuckled as he knelt into a sprinters position.

"Start."

Both boys took off to an explosive start. With the cloud of smoke Bakugo left behind it obscured the student's vision, when a few seconds later the testing machine beeped. "Midoriya, 2.67 seconds. Bakugo, 4.13 seconds."

"Impressive speed Midoriya," Iida complimented as Izuku went back to stand in line.

Izuku nodded at the praise, "Thanks Iida, looks like Momo and Jirou are up next." He turned his attention to the two girls going next.

Momo began making a racing bicycle before Aizawa started the run. Jirou quirked an eyebrow at her, "Seriously."

The buxom teen shrugged, "It works doesn't it?"

"I guess," Jirou said as she readied herself to run. When Aizawa called for them to begin, Momo took off and completed the 50-meters in just under five seconds. With the rocker trailing behind at 5.7 seconds. As they both walked back to the group that was moving on to the long jump, Jirou spoke up. "Izuku is right you do make big stuff like crazy."

"What was that?" Momo looked at the girl she was walking with.

"Izuku said that you tend to make big stuff when something smaller would work just as well," Jirou responded. "A racing bike got you a good score but wouldn't roller-skates have done the job as well but taken up a lot less of your quirk?"

"No, I understood that from the big stuff comment, but you called him Izuku," Momo smirked.

"What, nuh-no, I didn't," Jirou stammered.

Momo covered her mouth as she giggled, "It's fine, just don't let Izuku hear you say that."

Jirou froze, "Why, is it bad?" suddenly nervous that she would have offended the boy twice since meeting him.

"Nothing bad, he just turns into this mushy stammering mess and he's super cute," Momo thought about all the times she made him blush before he got more comfortable with her.

"Cute? So, what, are you and Midoriya, a thing," she inquired.

Momo ended up in the back of the line standing next to a blonde boy with a black streak in his hair, and a pink skinned girl. "Well we've been dating for the past, oh, 9 months."

"Wait, you're a couple?" Jirou exclaimed.

"Yeah, him and his mother have been living with us for a little over a year and a half," Momo continued.

Jirou's eyes widened, "He lives with you!"

"Well no, we got an apartment together," the raven-haired teen corrected Jirou.

Mina twirled on her feet as the line moved forward, "You two live together in a cozy apartment?" she inquired further, excited to hear such juicy gossip on the first day.

"Well cozy is one way to put it," Momo nodded her head. "It's a one bedroom, so we share a bed."

Kaminari began coughing violently. "You and him," he said pointing to Izuku who was making small talk with a boy who had a tail, "In a bed. Every night, together."

Momo suddenly blushed at realizing what the boy was implying, "We aren't doing that, we just cuddle and hold each other."

"Still though," Kaminari laced his fingers behind his head.

Momo groaned as she realized by the end of the day everyone is going to know that her and Izuku have an intimate relationship.

After all the tests were finished and everyone made it back to the area where they started, Aizawa instructed them to look at a display board. Sitting at the top was Izuku who outperformed all the other students except for in a few instances, such as Ochako throwing a ball into space. Mineta, looked at the ground and began sniffling, he was at the bottom of the scoreboard.

Aizawa shut off the display and spoke up, "Oh and about the expulsion, I lied." Half of the students started griping about how they worked so hard for no reason then. Aizawa shouted loudly, "No brats, you worked so hard to push yourselves, there isn't any point of improving if we don't know your limits."

Izuku chuckled, "And he wasn't going to expel anyone for this anyway, he hates stuff like this."

"What you talking about Midoriya," Mineta rounded on the cyborg.

"Easy, Eraserhead has petitioned for the entrance exam to change every year since he's been a teacher, he thinks it's illogical to test for combat skills when some of the best quirks either don't work on robots or aren't used for fighting," Izuku explained.

"Just think about The Youthful Hero, Recovery Girl, one of the greatest quirks of our generation, well hers really, but healing quirks are so rare that hospitals and other agencies are desperate to snatch them up the moment they even get a provisional license," Izuku continued his speech. "But most of those people tend to not have any combat application for their quirks, which means U.A. has turned away a lot of students who would otherwise make great heroes just because they don't have a lot of initial power behind them."

Aizawa shrugged, "Kid's right. I have expelled over a hundred students in my time as a teacher, but none on the first day. The entrance exam is illogical and U.A. loses out on a lot of talent because of it." The pro-hero yawned, "Class is dismissed for the day, be ready because tomorrow you are all going to be put through your paces."

* * *

After everyone changed back into their school uniform, Momo and Izuku were walking to the entrance so they could take the train back to their side of town, when Izuku spotted movement. Izuku tapped his girlfriend's shoulder. "Hey, I'll catch up in just a minute," he said to her as he nodded in the direction of Bakugo.

"Hey Bakugo," Izuku shouted to catch the boy's attention. "Hey, wait up," he said as he jogged over.

"The fuck do you want Deku?" Bakugo growled.

"Look, I don't remember you," Izuku said. "I don't know what our history was, I don't know if I was a complete asshole to you, if I kicked your dog or always picked on you. And if I was that guy, then I truly am sorry, because I'm a different person from then." Izuku stretched and stood up straight and proper.

"But I saw you aim your palms at Momo," Izuku's mechanical eye glowed a soft blue. "If you ever," Izuku's robotic arm shot out faster than Katsuki could react at that close range and squeezed causing Katsuki to hiss in pain. "Aim your quirk at her like that again. You will not have a chance to beg for mercy." Izuku waited a second before releasing his grip, "Do I make myself clear?"

He didn't stand around to listen to the response, he had better things to do, like sit on the couch and watch a movie with his wonderful girlfriend.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Good to be back. hopefully I can stick up with writing and not fall into a slump like I have been.

So let's hit up the Review Review because it's my favorite part of the notes.

abciluvpie: Honestly I don't fully know Japanese culture, being an American and all. But I do understand that no matter the culture you grew up in, being rushed to the hospital to find out that your son has been mutilated and will likely die is a highly stressful situation. Especially for someone as emotional as Inko, so she clearly wasn't acting in the demure manner she normally would.

LD 1449: I don't know what you mean by Mary Sue-ness, could you please elaborate. I know what a Mary Sue is, but if you could explain WHO I have made into a Mary Sue and why you think that, would be greatly appreciated so I can adjust character development.

Coduss: Bakugo has not been punched, yet, but he has been warned. Which is only fair.

tiguylerobot: I am surprised no one has done a Guyver the Bio-Boosted Armor cross over, it wouldn't even shift the power scales all that much. Maybe a Generator Gawl at some point, since the series are so similar.

so this chapter I felt dragged a little longer than I had intended, but I guess because now the cast has grown so quickly it would when I want to keep using a lot of people since it's not a story that's centric focus is on a few people.

I get to get back to the action scenes soon. U.A.'s security upgrade will result in a few, major changes to canon events, because if they can't get into the computers well. Just think about some changes that may follow.

Until next time. Need to get some chapters done for other stories. For those waiting on Magician's Secret, I am probably halfway through writing the Second Event of the Sports Festival, it's pretty slow writing that because pacing on that event is weird, it's not nearly as action packed as the canon since the intent of that event is to be procedural.


	12. Chapter 12 - Trial of Battle

The next day of classes was much more mundane, English and mathematics, while necessary for a rounded education were actually far below the standards that were taught at Aichi. Lunch finally rolled around and Izuku slumped into a seat next to Momo, a distinct difference in their lunches. Izuku's was a lean meal full of protein and carbs, to provide his body with the necessary fuel for working out, while Momo's on the opposite scale was full of high fat and sugar content food for her to make use of her quirk.

"Um, may we sit with you?" a reserved voice asked. Izuku and Momo looked up to see Jirou and a few other students from their class with her.

Izuku swallowed before replying, "Absolutely, it would be good to get to know our classmates some more. "I'm Izuku Midoriya," he said while sticking his hand out for anyone to grab. Kaminari excitedly grabbed and shook it, causing Izuku to chuckle, "See some people know how to shake a hand," he joked about how Katsuki had just grabbed his arm. Jirou quietly took the open seat next to Izuku.

"Denki Kaminari, I didn't really get to show off my quirk yesterday, but I can cause a huge discharge of electricity," he introduced himself.

The pink girl slammed herself into the seat, shoving Kaminari down a spot. "And I'm Mina Ashido, I came make acid," she said excitedely.

Momo wiped her lips with a clothe she made using her quirk, "I am Momo Yaoyorozu, my quirk is creation, I can make anything using the lipocytes in my body."

"Lipo, what?" Mina said slowly.

"Fat cells," Jirou answered for her. "He-hey, Jirou Kyoka, my quirk is Earphone Jack, I can plug my earlobes into stuff and send out the sound of my own heartbeat," she told them her quirk.

"Hyper sensitive hearing, useful for reconnaissance. Length of how far they extend, and musculature needed to manipulate the extended earlobes must be incredible and finely tuned to allow precision movement," everyone at the table besides Momo turned towards the sound of muttering. It was Izuku as his hand flew across the pages as incredibly speed, making detailed notes on the quirks that they had said.

Momo set down her cup with a clink. "Zuku, you're doing it again," she softly reminded him.

"Huh, what, oh," Izuku said as he noticed the attention he was getting. The teen chuckled to himself, "Hehe, sorry about that, I just get excited when I hear about people's quirks, since I don't have one of my own."

"But you have a quirk," Kaminari replied as he pointed at Izuku's arm.

"It's technically a prosthetic, a really advanced one, but no I still don't have a quirk," Izuku shrugged.

"So, moving away from that awkward topic," Mina said. "You both looked bored in classes today."

Momo sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I know, that math was really simple, I had expected a higher level than that at UA, but I guess they're famous for their heroics program and not their general education."

"Simple?" Kaminari shouted. "I could barely follow along," the blonde boy turned to Izuku. "Come on us guys gotta stick together, that stuff was really hard, right?" he asked hopefully.

Izuku shook his head, "Sorry I have to agree with Momo, so far what we've seen isn't that difficult."

Mina groaned and laid her head on the table, "Oh no, we were bored because it was too hard, they were bored because they are too smart."

Izuku looked at the two, "Well if it helps I could always do some tutoring, it's the start of the year and that would help your grades more now than trying to cram before finals," he offered recalling how it was at Aichi with some of the more party oriented students struggling because they blew off school work for a while.

Mina grabbed Izuku's hands and held them, "Oh my hero," she joked. "For real though, you're a life saver, Midoriya."

"Is, that offer for tutoring open to anyone?" Jirou asked.

Izuku smiled at the girl sitting next to him, "Of course, it would be awful rude of me to only give tutoring to some classmates and not others. So, you are more than welcome to join."

Blushing Jirou looked back down at her food. "Th-thanks Midoriya."

The rest of the lunch period was spent quietly eating, the bell signifying the end of the first half of their classes and starting the second. More importantly however.

* * *

"It's me," a loud and heroic voice shouted from the other side of the door. Which a moment later was flung open, "Through the door, like a normal person," All Might declared as he leaned forward into the room. The Number 1 Hero hummed as he strutted into the classroom. The students all having excited conversations about being taught by the number one.

"What would be the point in making you the greatest heroes," All Might stated. "If we didn't have a foundation to build on. Which is why I, All Might, will build that foundation, in foundational hero studies."

"He said foundation a lot," Izuku whispered to Momo, causing her to suppress a laugh.

She swatted at his arm, "Stop it, he's our teacher now, we need to show him some respect."

"And what better way to develop those skills than through, Battle," he said while holding up an index card with the word battle on it. "And to go with your first battle, we have here in these suitcases, your specially designed costumes. What is a hero without a fancy suit, it's important to look the part," All Might finished as he pushed a button and out of the wall slid numbered cases.

"After you change in the locker room meet me at Grounds Beta," All Might said as he rushed out of the room.

* * *

In the locker rooms, all the students were excited. "Oh man, I'm gonna look so manly in this," Kirishima shouted as he stripped.

"I'm gonna get all the lady's attentions with this," Mineta boldly stated as he pulled up his armored diaper.

Izuku quickly slipped into his suit and began to button it up. A whistle drew his attention, "looking quite dashing my chic friend," Aoyama said from behind him. Izuku blushed at the compliment and finished with his jacket. He wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt and an emerald green waistcoat. Buttoning up and tying his tie into a Balthus knot. Izuku slipped on his overcoat and pulled on his two gloves, one white with green stitching the other over his metallic hand was green with white stitching.

"Mmmm," Aoyama purred. "Very dashing indeed."

Izuku quickly exited the locker room and made his way to the field, a few other students had made it out there before he did, so he got a good look at what they were wearing, except one girl. Izuku shrieked in fright and covered his eyes. "Aaaaaah, naked girl," Izuku shouted startling everyone. "Turn off, turn off, turn off."

"Young Midoriya," All Might rushed over and prevented any students from getting too close to Izuku as he recalled the last time he saw the boy suddenly scream out.

"Oh god, it won't turn off," Izuku kept his eyes shut.

Momo just came out onto the field and saw Izuku in a panic, "Izuku sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked with clear worry in her tone.

"There is a naked girl standing right there," Izuku pointed in the direction of a floating pair of gloves, which was Hagakure.

"Naked, girl?" Momo looked back and forth for a moment before she figured out the problem. "Well turn off your HRTI, moron," she shouted at him.

"I'm trying, I think," Izuku said as he slowly lowered his hands.

"Yep it's not red now," Momo told him as he looked in his eyes.

Huffing Izuku looked at his classmates. "Sorry about that everyone, I just panicked a little."

All Might walked closer once the boy had calmed down, "A little, Young Midoriya what was all that about?" the pro-hero inquired.

"I might have turned on my HRTI and well, Hagakure is sort of, naked," Izuku blushed and muttered.

"HRT…I?" Kaminari sounded out.

"High Resolution Thermal Imaging," Momo responded. "His replaced eye functioned like a camera. The nanomachines work as a lens that focus the infrared light through a mercury cadmium telluride phased array," she explained the science of how a thermal camera works.

"As a result, one-thirtieth of a second later processes those images as a thermogram, and then sends an electrical impulse to his brain allowing him to see into the infrared spectrum," she continued even though most students had gotten lost a few seconds after she started.

"So even though Hagakure is invisible, she still produces body heat that he can see and based on the lack of," Momo gestured in the direction of the gloves and boots. "Clothing, it would seem that Izuku here managed to get an eyeful of our classmate."

Hagakure squealed and pulled Shoji in front of her as he was the largest of her classmates. "Oh my gosh, that's so embarrassing," she cried out.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear," Izuku quickly said lest he be labelled a pervert. "It's not like you're ugly, you have nice soft features and an impressive." Momo stopped his ranting by clearing her throat loudly.

"Izuku sweetie, I think we can all tell this was an accident, you wouldn't have known that her costume was so, minimal, but try not have it happen again in the future," Momo said.

Izuku nodded his head quickly.

As the rest of the students came out they looked at the scene in confusion. "What's going on here?" Iida asked as he came up in his loud, knight looking hero suit.

Tsuyu ribbited, "Midoriya saw Hagakure naked," she bluntly said.

"Hehe, nice," Kaminari said, then paused. "Wait, she's the invisible one right," then noticed a pair of floating gloves. "Uh, I mean cool, I guess, she's not wearing much but gloves and boots, so um, congratulations, I think," he said with trepidation, unsure how to figure out why seeing a naked girl who was invisible was that much of a deal.

All Might noticed he had all the students, "How about we try to ignore that any of this even happened, okay?" He said loudly and turned back to his students. "So yesterday you all got to see the limit of your quirks in Aizawa's test." A few students grumbled about mean teachers, but All Might continued on regardless.

"Because of knowing those limits, most of you will likely have never used them on another person," he saw fewer people than he would have liked nodding their heads. "However, a big part of being a hero is stopping villains, and while I do not like it, that requires that sometimes you fight them and use your quirks on another person."

All Might pulled out two boxes. "Because of this harsh reality you will need to practice them, safely, under the careful guidance of UA," the hero said. "So, for this exam we will practice a scenario where we have two teams of two students each, go head to head."

"In one box," he hefted up his left hand. "Are each of your names, I will draw them, and you will be put on that team, after which," he raised his right hand. "I will draw a ball that will determine the match up."

Iida raised his hand. "Sir wouldn't it be better for us to choose our own teams, since many agencies work with other heroes or sidekicks regularly," Iida said from the experience of seeing his family's agency work.

All Might nodded, "True many agencies will cover specific areas and as such their heroes and sidekicks would get used to working in teams together. However, who would like to guess why I am randomizing you all."

Momo raised her hand when she saw that no one else was, "Because most of us graduating will not have a long-standing established relationship with any agency, barring a few exceptions, so whenever we work with someone it will likely be our first time and we need to be comfortable in a scenario where we do not know everyone's strengths or weaknesses."

All Might smiled. "Quite right Young Yaoyorozu, in addition sometimes using the HSN, or Hero Support Network, you may receive a call for backup and not know all the details of what you are walking into."

Iida stepped back and bowed low, "I apologize for questioning."

"No no, in fact that is a brilliant question Young Iida, one I am sure comes from seeing your family's agency work. That reminds me of a time I worked with Ingenium to catch a…" All Might started to say before realizing he was wasting time. Clearing his throat, he brought back the conversation, "Any way, when I call your names please speak up clearly so that your partner can find you."

* * *

"So, don't you think hero course is just the greatest?" Mineta asked as he wiped his chin from imagining all the girls' costumes.

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, this place is amazing, I've wanted to go here ever since I was a little kid. I never thought I'd get a chance when I was diagnosed quirkless but, I guess sometimes dreams come true," he said as he carried the bomb up to the top floor.

"So, like I get you're a robot and stuff," Mineta hummed as they walked through the building. "But what can you do?"

"Oh besides enhanced strength, speed and durability, my eye can function as a high speed, thermal, night vision and x-ray camera," Izuku said as he tapped the side of his head.

"X-ray, so then you can see through the girl's clothes," Mineta gasped.

Izuku stumbled as he was walking, "N-no, it's not like that, like an X-ray, you know, at a doctor's office, bones and stuff."

Mineta picked his nose, "Oh that's kind of boring then."

"So what's your quirk," Izuku tried to be polite at the off-handed dismissal he was given for his abilities.

Mineta pulled a ball off the top of his head and stuck it to the wall, "I can pull these off my head and stick them to stuff, they stay longer if I had a really good poop that day."

Izuku's lips twitched into what someone could say was a smile. "Greaaat," then he stopped. "Actually, that is great, I have a pretty nice plan."

* * *

Kirishima and Kaminari walked into the building. "So where do you think they went?" Kaminari asked his partner.

Kirishima shrugged. "Not sure, I hope they didn't run too far I want a manly fight," he said loudly and slammed his fists together hardening them just before impact, making a satisfying sound.

"Well I hope we find Mineta and Midoriya soon, I don't want to get timed out," Kaminari said as he stuck his head in a room on the third floor. "Huh, M and M, and we're both K's."

Kirishima shook his head and looked at his partner, "What are you talking about?"

"Our family names. Theirs start with M and ours start with K," Kaminari pointed out.

Kirishima nodded. "Oh yeah they do, huh, that's weird." He shrugged and went up to the fourth floor.

Kaminari followed him, "Think that's by choice?"

"Nah, All Might said it was going to be random, plus who would choose to pair people up based on something weird like that," Kirishima said as he picked up the pace, they were running out of time.

"This is getting boring," Sero said as he leaned back in his chair. "Can't you like tell them the villains are on the fifth floor or something All Might."

"Sorry, but no," All Might responded. "There will be many times when you are patrolling and not find anything, it could be one of the most boring times of your life, but you need to remain alert, as the enemy could always surprise you."

"So, you finally showed up," Izuku taunted from the end of the hallway. Both boys on the hero team turned to face him. "Heroes, you are too late, you have less than five minutes to disarm my bomb, but it will take me less than that to defeat you," he laughed villainously getting into his role.

Kirishima smiled. "Oh no villain today, you will be thwarted," as he rushed his opponent, who braced himself for a punch to the face. A hardened fist collided with a resounding clang. "Wha?" Kirishima paused as he stared at his opponent. "Dude you have a quirk just like me!?" he said with glee.

Izuku smirked and rear back his fist, "Nope," he replied before delivering an uppercut to Kirishima's stomach and sending him into the ceiling, where he didn't fall back down.

"What, dude, what?" Kirishima said as he wiggled on the ceiling stuck to something. "Come on, not manly, let me down."

Kaminari looked up and saw that numerous sticky purple balls were all over the ceiling creating a trap for when someone was knocked up into it. The blonde boy started laughing at his teammates, precarious situation, before sensing a presence behind him. "Omae wa mou shindeiru," Mineta lisped out as he stepped out from a doorway behind his target.

"N-nani," Kaminari said as he was assailed with purple balls, trying in vain to block the assault from such a close range, eventually tripping backwards over one and landing on the floor, sticking to it.

All Might's voice came over the speakers, "And the villain team wins."

Kirishima ceased his motions and slumped forward. "Aww man, I wanted to be manly and have a fight," he said sadly.

Izuku shrugged. "Sorry, learned from one of the best, never fight if you don't have to."

"Can you get me down at least, that uppercut was awesome though," Kirishima said.

Izuku paused, "Hey Mineta how do we get them down?"

"Oh, you need to use mineral oil," Mineta told him. Already pulling out a small bottle to free Kaminari.

"How much do you have?" Izuku asked as he obviously didn't carry any.

"Eh," Mineta eyes his bottle. "Not enough, especially since we have to get the bomb down too."

"Get the bomb down?" Kaminari said as he lifted his back off the ground, he was still trapped at his legs.

"Yeah we used Mineta's quirk to stick the bomb to the ceiling," Izuku explained. "Figured if we could trap you, neither one of you could reach the bomb so we'd win by timing you out." He finished and reached for his headpiece.

"Hey, All Might, can you have Momo come here, we're gonna need her help getting Kirishima down," Izuku explained to his teacher.

All Might looked at the young heiress, "So it seems Young Midoriya requires your aid."

* * *

Over the next few rounds Izuku spent his time muttering about quirks as he detailed every aspect he could of them, completely oblivious to the atmosphere of unease around him.

The villain team of Shoji and Ojiro even with their impressive strength and fighting skill fell quickly to Bakugo's overwhelming onslaught, Koda being on his team was irrelevant to him wanting a total victory.

Sato and Sero tried the same tactic that Midoriya's team had used, against Momo and Jirou, but they were swiftly defeated when the two girls had surprised both of them with ranged attacks and Sero's surprise attack was foiled by Jirou hearing him in the other room clearly.

"Well I think today has been a great success, beyond a few cuts and scrapes and a bit of hurt pride," All Might proudly said. "We all learned some very important things about our quirks and how to use them."

* * *

After the exercise was over and they had changed back into their clothes the 1-A students returned to homeroom to drop off their costumes. "Dude that was crazy how did you make your skin all like, black and hard and stuff," Kirishima asked Izuku.

"Oh the nanomachines will harden in response to trauma, and their ability to adapt give them extreme durability," Izuku said.

"That's so manly, how did you learn about that," Kirishima said bouncing on his feet.

"Some jerk swung a katana at me, tried to kill me because I'm dating Momo," Izuku said recalling how Soze reacted to him and Momo's relationship.

"What, that's crazy dude," Kirishima exclaimed.

To which Izuku shrugged, "Ehh, Aichi's crazy like that I guess."

As Izuku and Momo walked towards the train station a voice called out to them. "Hey, wait up," Hagakure said waving frantically. "I need to talk to you Midoriya." The couple stopped and faced the girl and patiently waited for her to catch up. "I need to ask you something," she said once she was close enough.

"Sure, is it about tutoring?" Izuku guessed.

"No, okay, yes could I join in the tutoring too," Hagakure said. "But that's not what I wanted to ask you. Um, earlier today," she shuffled in place.

"Oh yeah," Izuku blushed remembering he saw her. Even if it was a thermograph being as high resolution as it was, there wasn't a detail he couldn't see. "I'm really sorry, I."

"I want you to look at me like that again," Hagakure blurted out.

Izuku choked on his words, "Wh,what, you, I, couldn't, dating Momo," he stumbled in his speech.

"Ugh," Hagakure groaned. "Not like that, I mean, you can see my face. I just, could you maybe draw me?" she requested. "I don't have, anything, of what I look like," Hagakure said sadly. "I've never seen my face before and, my parents haven't either."

Izuku paused and understood what she was asking for. Hagakure had an amazing quirk but there was a hidden downside to it. "I'm not a good artist or anything," he started to say.

"Please, I'll pay you, I just," Hagakure quickly said, hoping to keep him interested at her strange request.

Momo quickly walked over and put her hand on the upset girl's shoulder. "Izuku would be delighted to draw you, give us time to get his skill up so you have something really special to show your parents." She smiled at the invisible girl.

"Re-really," Hagakure squeaked out and Izuku nodded. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. I mean it, I will pay you back for this." She shouted with joy as she ran off to catch her own train.

"That's a nice thing you're doing Momo," Izuku said as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Me, I'm not the one who is getting art lessons," Momo laughed as she walked off. Leaving Izuku dumbfounded.

"Dang it," he said in defeat and shuffled after her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I don't really have a whole lot that I want to say.

I think this went smoothly, the combat was new and creative. I played with some abilities.

And I really like what I'm doing with Hagakure, not sure about Jirou though, like I feel like I need to make a decision with her.

Next chapter should be when things start to get weird. So buckle up, we are going off the rails on this one.

Review Review:

I am so glad everyone is enjoying this story, loving how much people like the characters. I plan to make more moments with them that goes beyond what you've read before.

Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13 - Going Through Changes

"Dang vultures," Izuku muttered as he and Momo slipped through the crowd of reporters. Over the years he garnered a distaste for the media. It all began when he saw a report coming out about one of the Yaoyorozu products and he put two and two together, that it was just a smear against them. Being so close to the situation he found out, that while what was being reported was technically correct, it used the absolute worst possible figures and framed it in a negative light. Then he began to relook over some reports that he might have just blindly listened to, turns out almost none of what was being reported was what was really happening, but instead what sort of might be if you looked at it with a biased viewpoint.

Momo tugged at Izuku's arm, "Nope, not today mister," she said firmly as she dragged him away from giving the reporters something that deserved to make the front page.

Izuku growled and glared at the news media as he followed his girlfriend passed the gate and onto the school grounds. The couple passed Aizawa who was on his way to disperse the reporters and give the students a chance to get onto the grounds.

Later while Izuku went over his finely written notes, Aizawa came in late with a few of his classmates trailing behind; it would seem the reporters managed to delay enough students for some to be late. "Well class," Aizawa said as he took his seat at his desk. "I want to praise you for not screwing up too bad with All Might, he's a relatively new teacher," he said outloud, under his breath he added, "Brand new."

"But no one did anything irrational, so that's good," he concluded. "Now what I wanted to do was have you all decide on who would be a class president and vice-president. However it would seem that we need to cover," Aizawa said as he turned and wrote on the chalk board. "How to talk to the press," he finished and set down the chalk.

"Step 1: Don't," Aizawa said. "They are an industry that exist to sell papers and airtime. In many cases it's better for them to twist what you say against you, for conflict." A few students nodded and wrote down what he was saying.

Uraraka raised her hand, "But sir, aren't we going to be interacting with the press often when we get started, how are we supposed to build our reputation without speaking with them?" she asked.

Aizawa wrote on the board again. "Step 2: How to talk to the press when they won't leave you alone. For a lot of the big named heroes, the press is too scared to be overly critical of them, even if they have a nasty reputation among their peers," Aizawa said while looking at Todoroki.

"So you need to make sure that when you talk to these vultures, that you are clear, concise and never say anything more than you have to," Aizawa finished. "I'll talk with Nezu about getting the second-year introduction packet to media relations, since that's when you will be starting internships and doing light field work. For now though," Aizawa said as he crawled into his sleeping bag. "Pick class representatives, I don't care how it gets done, just have it ready by lunch."

The more excited students shouted about wanting the position, but Iida's swift intervention turned it into a simple vote. Which everyone had planned on anyway because that was how it always was done.

"Three votes each, it's tie for first between Yaoyorozu and Midoriya," Aizawa said. "So you two can sort it out for yourself," he grumbled as he rolled over in his bag.

"Yeah power couple," Mina shouted.

"I don't really think I'd do a good job as president, Momo," Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "That's why I voted for you, you're already such a good leader."

Momo covered her mouth and snorted. "That's the same reason I voted for you Izuku," she fell into a fit of laughter. "Aheh, I don't think it really matters too much," Momo shrugged.

Aizawa spoke up, "It really doesn't, now go to lunch."

* * *

In the cafeteria the students paired off differently, Tokoyami and Iida had fallen into a discussion on classical literature in line and that carried over to the table. Kaminari, Sero, Sato, Kirishima and Mineta were having a contest to see who could shove the most food in their mouths without swallowing and still saying "Plus Ultra".

So Izuku set down his tray and yawned. "Today's going by pretty slow," he muttered.

"Aww, does Zuku need a nap," Momo teased.

"Just some excitement," Izuku said as he shook his head. Almost as if the universe was designed to give him exactly what he wanted. The incredibly loud security system blared.

Izuku heard a faint clatter of tray hitting the ground. Jirou was doubled over in pain and clutching her ears. Before he could request Momo make some earplugs for her and the rest of the students, he saw a stampede quickly forming. Reaching out his arms, he wrapped them around Jirou before she could be tripped over and crushed by the unawares mob of students rushing for the exit.

Jirou looked up at the sudden feeling of being held, she saw Izuku's firm chin and felt his tight muscles as he pulled her out of the path the scared students were running. She felt a blush forming on her cheeks. Izuku's glowing eye shown a bright ethereal blue as he looked around the room. "Momo," she heard his call out. "It's the press, they're on the south lawn," he said as he pointed at a solid wall. "We aren't under attack, we need to get everyone to calm down." The black-haired bombshell nodded and started to form a megaphone. But Jirou was tired of sitting on the sidelines. She shot her earlobes forward and up so they were above people, before pulsing her quirk. The rhythmic sound of her rapid heartbeat drawing attention from everyone.

Momo nodded at the assistance she was given and turned on the megaphone. "Thank you for your attention, if you would look out the windows, you would see that the intruders are nothing more than the reporters from earlier this morning, they seem to have bypassed the security and are being confronted by the teachers as we speak. So please form an orderly line and head towards the designated waiting area," she said firmly as she turned off the microphone and grabbed her food to scarf down the rest of it before gathering the 1-A students.

"Huh," Izuku said as he swiveled his head around, "That's strange," he muttered. Because of Jirou's close proximity to the boy, she heard his muttering. "Who could have melted the gate?"

"What?" she asked as the ringing in her ears died down.

Izuku looked down as his eye changed from blue to match his other's green. "Oh, um J-Jirou-chan," Izuku stammered as he realized he was still holding the girl to his chest. He quickly released her and bowed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I just saw that the crowd was going to run into you and I didn't want you to get hurt, so I, I should have let you go sooner," he apologized profusely.

Jirou's earlobes twisted around themselves in loops subconsciously, "It, it's fine," Jirou said. "So uh, you said something about the gate being melted?" she inquired.

"Huh, oh yeah," Izuku nodded as he and Jirou walked with the other 1-A students, following them from behind while Momo led. "I decided to look around to see how they got in and the back gate was completely destroyed, all four security layers, just gone. So I tried to look around the school to see if I could see anything else, because I don't think the reporters would be so bold as to just try and break in, that would be illegal."

Jirou nodded in agreement. "Yeah they would go far for a story, but breaking in to UA, that's like breaking into a police station, when most every adult here can detain you, seems a good way to end your career."

"Yeah, that's why I don't think any of them did it, they just found it like that," Midoriya thought out loud. "This was pretty bold of them to come onto the grounds but for them to break in, to try and get a few words out of All Might doesn't make any sense. Izuku shrugged, "Oh well, hopefully the upgrades to their security system included cameras at the gate when they slam shut," Izuku said. "I mean why else would they consult with Y.I. to do the upgrades."

"Wait what," Jirou questioned. "How do you know about UA's security system?"

"Oh well, Yaoyorozu Industries," Izuku said and pointed down the line of students towards Momo who had to make a lasso to restrain Mineta who tried to run off, the purple teen was shouting about needing his phone, that he left in homeroom and he didn't want to be bored standing around for an hour while they counted heads.

"Oh yeah, that's, wow I feel dumb, it's not even a common last name," Jirou slapped her forehead.

Izuku chuckled and patted her on the shoulder, "It's okay, happens to everyone sometimes," he consoled her. "But anyway, as I was saying, during my second entrance exam, Momo and the principal supposedly worked out a deal for Y.I. to upgrade the security system that U.A. has; seems something I said about All Might concerned him. I heard they got a sweet deal because Momo and myself were attending and Mama Nashi and Papa Ringo wanted their darling daughter and her 'future husband'," he air quoted. "To be safe in the school."

"Oh, then you're really, taken then," Jirou said softly, her forming crush, crushed at the idea that Midoriya and Yaoyorozu would be together and she had no chance with this kind boy.

"Yeah, Momo is amazing," Izuku smiled, then he looked at Jirou's crestfallen face. "Not that you aren't, you're pretty amazing too, I just," Izuku tapered off.

"Don't see me the same way," Jirou said as tears stung her eyes.

"I shouldn't at least," Izuku said under his breath as he quickened his pace to get away from the awkward conversation.

Jirou on the other hand easily heard his last words. _"He shouldn't, does that mean, he does?"_ she wondered as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

* * *

After the students had all gone home for the day Nezu and the other teachers all sat in a conference room. Nezu cleared his throat. "Thank you all for remaining behind today to go over the incident we had earlier this afternoon," the suited animal nodded. "While the reporters all received harsh reprimands from their individual stations for being dumb enough to enter the grounds of UA without invitation." The principal pushed a button and turned on a slide. "When I called and inquired about the quirks of the people in their employ, none had a quirk that could have destroy our south gate like that."

"So do we know who did?" Midnight asked.

Nezu slowly began to cackle. "Yes, yes we do," he laughed maniacally. "With the upgrades to our security provided by Yaoyorozu industry, we have more camera coverage than the average British street," he showed multiple camera feed of two figures. One a blue haired lanky man covered in hands followed by a well-dressed swirling figure of black mist. "We do not have names," he said as the footage showed their trek through the campus. "We do know they tried to access a computer and failed." The feed showed the hand covered man throw a tantrum and rot a computer at his touch before the alarm shut off and the mist man opened a portal that they both left through.

"These two have very powerful quirks, that are not registered in any database," Nezu said as he sipped his tea. "Which can only mean one thing. Someone who has the authority to register quirks erased them from the national directory."

"Meaning these two are most likely well connected," Aizawa said. Understanding that kids just don't disappear like they used to anymore, not when quirks are recorded so often.

"Precisely, someone is helping them, to what end we don't know yet and how far up it goes as well," Nezu admitted. "For the time being anyone who is not in this room is not to be trusted."

* * *

Shigaraki thrashed around violently in the bar. "Dammit, their encryption, the program the Doctor gave us didn't work. It was supposed to work, how dare they raise their defense stat," he raged.

Kurogiri wiped a glass. "It is unfortunate that they updated their security so suddenly, but that was not something we could have planned around," the dark man agreed.

"Now we don't know where All Might will be," Shigaraki screamed and threw a chair. A television on the wall that was completely untouched, in fact it was the most pristine object in the bar flickered to life. "Sensei, I'm sorry, the plan failed," Shigaraki wailed.

"It is alright, I have heard what happened, and while disappointing, was something completely out of your control," All for One's voice rasped. "We won't be able to force an encounter with All Might and UA on our terms, but there is another, an annual event that he attends," the villainous mentor pitched the beginnings of a plan to his disciple.

"A scripted encounter, the UA Sports Festival, yes, every year, him and all his hero buddies, tons of civilians, national, no, global attention," Shigaraki stood up with an evil gleam in his eye. "A perfect place to debut, we'll need more people."

All for One laughed, "Yes that is exactly what I meant."

"But when will be the right time to attack," Shigaraki pondered.

"You will know it, when you feel it," All for One's voice faded out as the television turned off.

"Let's go, we need to recruit some more people," Shigaraki ordered Kurogiri as the two left the bar in search of allies, a lot of them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

If it feels like I'm picking on Jirou, that's only because sudden loud noises jar me, and I work as an EMT I'm used to alarms, but still when they get set off, it still jumps you a bit, which is it's purpose. Now I don't have hyper sensitive hearing like Jirou does, so what might be grating to my own ears would likely be painful to hers.

Next, I felt like the upgrades to UA security would prevent the USJ, as they can't get a class schedule so they wouldn't have a good time to strike, but they do know when a huge public event, with tons of potential hostages and victims, with All Might present is going to take place. So that made sense to me.

Time for some Review Review. The part of the story where I respond to reviews

Batros940 Look up Hagakure Makeup on google images, there is one that's cute and well done the other is nightmare fuel. But don't worry, I spent like 6 hours going over Nasa reports and Masters Thesis about thermal imaging and I believe I found a solution that could be used to produce an image of Hagakure.

BeeeTeee Memes are my blood, Dankness is my soul - Michael Scott ~Probably

NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin Well they can always assimilate more matter. But he'd have to have a limb torn off, which "TOTALLY" isn't happen, nope, he'll be fine. *Wink*

Vilkath Yeah, I talked with coduss about the hero killer, that guy had been operating for quite a while, in multiple cities just murdering heroes. Sure it started out light, what with the slime guy talking about murdering a kid and wearing him like a suit when he was only guilty of stealing a purse, if I remember correctly, yeah villains don't at all randomly escalate to manslaughter.

Then we don't have body horror in the form of the human experimentation of nomus.

This series is pretty effed up and is just packaged as light.

That's kind of all I had for now, this is a short chapter because the next one didn't feel like it flowed into the next right if I just kept writing.


End file.
